When We Collide
by stephgirl9
Summary: Allyson Dawson just moved to Miami from Los Angeles. She has been enrolled in Sunset Cove Academy, a boarding school for teens. Ally has no intention of having fun or being at all happy. But then slowly eases herself into the idea, but does it help that a child-hood friend shows up bringing memories with him with him, when he and all Ally collide?
1. Chapter One: Car Rides & Cry Tries

**Okay! Hey guys! Well it's moi, Steph. I decided to begin writing another Auslly story that was /completely/ original, since I got a GREAT idea for one. I will**

** still be updating; Who Could Be The One, so please follow these two stories. And remember to review, follow and maybe favourite this. Thanks a million. **

**Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

Friday 31st August 2O12

Ally glanced out the window of her dad's navy Mercedes Benz, as it glided swiftly down the serene country road. Her window was rolled back, a gentle breeze blew her silky chocolate coloured ringlets lightly as she leaned against the door looking out. Ally couldn't believe it. Her memories flew back to a

month ago when her dad had told her and her brother that they would be moving to Miami. Ally remembered how she had laughed and told her father that he was just joking, and how she been in denial of the whole situation, even as they days passed, and slowly, she began to ease into the whole

thing. She only finally accepted the fact at that very moment, as she and her dad and her brother seated beside her, made their way up to Ally and Adam's new school. Sunset Cove Academy. _'A magnificent academy, situated in a serene area, nestled deep in the picturesque areas of Miami', _Ally thought

to herself, remembering the words that had been printed on the pamphlet that her dad had given didn't care if it was serene and and nestled in picturesque scenery, all she cared about was if it was in California. But to her dismay, it wasn't, meaning she would hate it until she was given a reason to like it.

* * *

"Ally, I'm going to put on the air conditioning so roll up your window okay dear", Lester, Ally's dad said, compelling her out of her thoughts. She nodded, even though her dad couldn't see her and used her slender finger to press the button that rolled up the window. Once the window was closed, she no

longer had the desire to stare outside at the lonely, never-ending road and looked towards her brother to see if he was up for a conversation. Adam was the same age as Ally, as they were twins, they both had the same chocolate brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes, that were always

warm and intriguing. At that very moment, Adam was engrossed in a game on his phone and didn't even look up when Ally tapped him on the shoulder. She then poked him, but nothing. She poked him again, nothing. She grabbed the phone from his hands, and yeah, /then/ he looked up. "Hey, whatcha

do that for?" he asked, the expression painted on his face, engulfed in annoyance. He lunged forward and grabbed his phone off Ally. "I just wanted to get your attention, I thought we could talk so we would have something to do for the rest of the journey", Ally answered him quietly and then felt

compelled to place a tress of her fabulous chocolate brown hair into her mouth, as she often did when she was nervous. Although they were twins, Adam was older by ten minutes, which meant he made it clear to Ally that /he/ was the oldest. He wasn't a mean person though and he felt sorry for

making Ally feel sad. "Oh..okay, sorry I snapped at you Allz", he said and gave her a hopeful smile which she returned. "It's fine, and you can go on with your game, I'll just find something else to do", Ally said to him calmly, smoothing down the curl that had been in her mouth a second ago. "You sure?" he asked and Ally nodded and he smiled and looked back down at his screen.

* * *

Ally sighed and looked around the backseat of the car and wondered what she could do. She had a small brainstorm. She could write, she thought to herself. Her eyes drifted to her frill messenger bag that sat on the ground and shrugging her sculpted slender shoulders slightly, she bended and

picked it up and placed it on her lap. She unzipped the top and rooted around in it and found a book. The book was a dark chestnut colour, decorated with musical notes and a big sparkly 'A'. In the middle of it was a sparkly red pencil. This was Ally's songbook/diary. Ally loved music and she wrote

songs, and sang, and played instruments, but she had stage fright and never really showed anyone her songs, or performed to anyone. She sort of had a strict rule about her book, and that was simply: Don't Touch It. It was her prized possesion and besides containing her songs, it also contained

all her secrets and embarrassing stories. To her it wasn't just a book, but also a friend. Ally opened up on a fresh new page, and smoothened the page down, a habit she had developed throughout the years. She looked down at the blank page and thought for a moment and chewed slightly on the top of the pencil. What could she write about? There was nothing pretty extraordinary going on her life, besides the move. Ally shrugged away her

thoughts and wrote the first thing that came into mind: _The place with hugs and kisses, the place where I feel free, the place that I can be myself, where I can just be me, the place with those who love me, and the place with those who care, how could I be, so far but so near, take me there_. As she placed the full

dot at the end of her sentence, she felt a single warm tear fall down her face and unto the page. She hated this. Why did they have to move, why couldn't they have just stayed in California, where everything was normal and nothing had to change.

* * *

"Ally, Ally, wake up, we're here", Adam said as he nudged his sister awake gently. Ally's eyes fluttered open slowly, her vision at first blurry, but after giving her eyes a quick rub they were back to normal. Ally looked out the window, and saw two large wrought iron gates, the words Sunset Cove

Academy engraved in intricate cursive writing on them. As the car neared the gates, almost automatically they opened, not making a single creak. Ally's dad drove further into the driveway, sound of crunching gravel heard underneath the tyres of the vehicle. They drove into a two mile long, apple tree

lined drive way, hand carved marble statues peppered through the manicured garden. The trees were dotted with juicy red apples, and benches and gazebos, stood underneath some. As they drove deeper into the large estate, they noticed one of it's most beautiful features, the one of a kind,

porcelain fish shaped fountain, placed in its own mini garden patch surrounded by a wiry white fence. The mini garden hosted gorgeous poppies and the fountain itself was beautiful, engraved with ivory and aqua, the water spurting prettily from it: clear, pure, the colour of turquoise. Ally was

speechless as they passed by these many features and she was genuinely impressed. This /was/ a school right? She thought to herself, as she continued gazing out the window. The sun was shining and a gentle bird's song could be heard, and that was the perfect ambiance along with the

gorgeous surroundings. Ally could feel herself grinning at everything around her, but still made it clear to herself that no matter how luxurious it was, she was still going to hate it.

* * *

The vehicle came to an abrupt stop in a vacant parking space in a large parking lot that was outside the main school building. It was an elaborate three story building, an old yet beautiful building, built with stone and carved with precise, elaborate ethnic designs, modernized with gold doorknobs

and oak doors and still kept old-fashioned, all the same with the ever classic, line of ivy coming down the side. A cobblestone path leaded towards it and two others lead to either the left or right of it. Ally opened the door of the building, and her ankle boots, made a small 'click' as they reached the

cobblestone surface below her. She turned swiftly and grabbed her frill messenger bag from the seat before she closed the door behind her and headed to the trunk, where her dad stood already with Adam. He handed her a guitar-case and suitcase and smiled at them. "Okay guys, so this is it,

this is where you go on by yourselves, I am so glad you guys are so alright about this and I really appreciate it",he rambled before pulling both of his children into a warm hug. Ally felt tears stinging her eyes. She felt the urge to get on her knees and plead to go back with her dad, she wanted to

scream and cry and be that baby everyone thought her to be, she wanted to shout out her dad, be angry at him about all this, but she couldn't. Soon, she no longer felt the warm embrace of her father around her and saw the familiar Mercedes Benz, begin disappearing down the long apple tree lined

driveway. She stood there motionless, until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Adam. "Come on let's go Allz", he said and took his sister's hand. He gave her a kind smile before he began to lead her towards the large building. Ally walked along with her brother, rolling her suitcase

behind her and sighed. She wished this was all a dream, she wished she was in her dad's car, she wished she could cry, she wished she could scream, she wished she could have been angry, heck she even wished she could be sad, but nothing seemed to be going in her favor that day. Could it get any worse?

* * *

**Whatcha Think? Review Please :)**


	2. Chapter Two: Rich Things & Rendevous

**Chapter 2. I've decided to continue on writing so at least, if you liked the first chapter, you wouldn't have to wait for the next :) Hope you like it.**

**Oh and I'm putting it in POVs now. I'm probably going to be doing Ally's mostly, so yeah.  
**

**Don't forget to review and follow :) Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

****Adam wrapped his muscular hand around the gold doorknob, the light from the sun bouncing of it prettily. He twisted it and carefully pushed the door open revealing a large spacious reception. It was entirely made out of marble and the cool air conditioning could be felt as soon as they opened the

door. Comfortable looking turquoise couches sat opposite a large mahogany desk. A woman seated at the desk, a telephone placed to her ear and a pen in her hand, busy scribbling down details onto a piece of paper. Adam and I approached her desk, our footsteps echoed in the large room. We

stood in front of the desk and the lady didn't even look up. She was fair and wore thin-rimmed glasses. She was probably in her late thirties but looked way younger and had beautiful sapphire like blue eyes and radiated the glorious smell of vanilla. As she didn't look up, Adam decided to make a small

'ahem' sound and surprisingly her head shot up immediately. She glanced at Adam and I and smiled lightly, before she lifted up a slender, carefully manicured finger as if to say 'one minute'. "Okay good-bye", she said into the telephone, before she placed it back unto it's stand and dropped her pen.

She looked up at Adam and I and laced her fingers together as she smiled at us, showing pearly white teeth. "Hello, I am Mimi Moon, secretary here at S.C.A, I'm guessing you are Adam and Allyson Dawson", she said to us, a friendly tone in her voice as she picked up a sheet of paper and read our

names. Adam and I nodded, but inwardly I felt like rolling my eyes. I hated being called Allyson, but this woman was so nice, I didn't want to make a bad impression on my first day. "Well it's lovely to meet you both, I'll get someone to show you to your dorms and you can unpack and perhaps rest

before this evening's event", she said and picked up the phone once more and then placed it down again. Moments later, two students, one a girl, the other a boy arrived in the hall. The girl was short with curly brown hair and a slightly tanned complexion, as well as a huge smile. The boy was

extremely tall and had short red hair and a gazillion freckles and a seemingly calm aura. They were both in a uniform. My eyes nearly popped out of her head when I saw them. Uniforms? Wow, this day just kept getting better and better. I thought, all the sarcasm in the world implied. Mimi stood up and

headed over to the boy and girl. "This is Patricia De La Rosa and this is Desmond Roberts, they will both be one of your room-mates and your guides until you've settled in properly", she said with a smile. "Allyson dear, Patricia will take you to the girl's dormitory in the east wing and Adam, Desmond

will take you to the boy's dormitory in the west wing", she said and before she turned to head down a long, portrait lined hallway, she added; "Oh and I hope you enjoy your time here at Sunset Cove Academy", she said with a beaming smile, sounding almost to much like an air-hostess or a pilot on a plane. I knew that this was not something I was looking forward to, but maybe the journey ahead would be slightly better.

* * *

As Mimi disappeared down the hall, Patricia turned to face me and smiled. I didn't want to seem rude and decided to smile back before I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Allyson, I mean Ally Dawson, nice to meet you Patricia", I said in a friendly tone. Patricia grinned. "Oh please, call me Trish, everyone

does, nice to meet you Ally", she said in an optimistic, over-bubbly voice. I was slightly taken aback by this. I had half expected that Patricia, /Trish/ would say something like 'Okay, you know I'm Patricia, now follow me', and act all snobby, but she didn't. She seemed like a generally nice person. I

had just perceived such, as movies and books I'd seen and read had implied that boarding schools were strict and dark and scary and all the people in it were snobby or mean or boring, and not the /good/ boring, like me. "Okay..Trish...where's our dormitory?" I asked Trish politely and then looked over

my shoulder at her brother and Desmond who seemed to be hitting it off big time, because they had laughed at something and then began walking towards their dorm. Adam caught my glance as he walked away, he shouted: "Bye sis, catch you later", over his shoulder, before he disappeared out

the entrance and turned right. "Our dormitory is that way", Trish said pointing left towards the east and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door. I grabbed unto my suitcase and guitar-case and let myself be dragged out the door of the main building and back in the luxurious outside

ambiance. Trish dragged me further, to the east wing of the estate towards a large building that resembled the main building slightly but differed because it had two extra floors, balconies and was decorated slightly with colourful flowers. "Wow", I breathed, admiring the gorgeous building. Trish

grinned and nodded. " I know right, that;s what I said when I first saw it", she shared with me and I smiled and looked up and the building, admiring the fine architecture. After about five minutes of staring, Trish sighed and turned to me. "Come on Ally, let's go inside", she said and grabbed my wrist

once more and dragged me into the building. The first thing I felt was another cool blast of air conditioning and then I glanced around a saw a foyer. It was dead classy. The walls were a shade of champagne and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. A long staircase spiraled all the way up the five floors,

the railing engraved with ethnic designs. The room was silent. "Wow", I repeated and Trish smiled and nodded again. "I know, it's amazing, you're probably going to say wow when you see the /rest/ of the dormitory", she said and walked over to a door at the far side of the foyer and gestured for me to follow her.

* * *

With a small sigh I collapsed onto the fluffy white bed in the bedroom. I was exhausted after the car ride, but now I was beyond tired after Trish's dorm tour. The dormitory was bigger than I thought. It had a lounge, a kitchen, a study and a practice room. It also had the bedrooms and bathrooms and

behind it, had a small garden with manicured sage green grass that was peppered with an array of gorgeous flowers and blossoms. As Trish had showed me everything I really wondered where I was. I felt like I didn't belong here. It was so luxurious and glamorous and it practically /screamed/

perfection. That didn't seem me. Then I thought about my dad. It must have cost him a fortune to send both me and Adam here. Why would he though? He could have just enrolled us in a normal high school, but here he was, picking a posh fancy one. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I thought myself to sleep, thoughts still floating in my mind as I slept.

* * *

"Ally, Ally wake up", I heard a voice say for the second time that day. My eyes fluttered open and I saw a Latina girl standing above me, in a really pretty black dress. At first I was sort of frightened but then realized where I was and recognized the Latina girl as Trish. "Yes", I asked softly, not lifting

my head from the extremely comfortable pillow and closing my eyes once more. "You have to get up Ally, you only have fifteen minutes to get ready for the welcome party or we'll be late", she said in a worried tone. My eyes immediately opened I shot up. "Wel..wel..welcome..wh..what?", I stammered

uneasily. "Par-tee", Trish said slowly and carefully like she was talking to a five year old and I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know there was going to be a party", I said, but more likely whispered. "That's weird, didn't Mimi tell you about it?", she asked. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the few

words Mimi had said to us, and once sentence lingered in my mind '_I'll get someone to show you to your dorms and you can unpack and perhaps rest before this evening's event'. _I froze. "Um...Trish..I don't know if I want to go, I'm not really a 'party' person", I said and laughed awkwardly. I wasn't lying, I

really wasn't and I also wasn't in the mood to socialize with people, I still felt really tired from the long day. "But Ally you have to, it'll be fun",Trish said with a big smile and I sighed. "Fine, but only because I know Adam will be there", I said and she clapped her hands together. Unlike me, Adam was a

social butterfly and was confident, cool and popular. It was weird that we were twins, and practically opposites but we still managed to get along perfectly. I dragged myself out of the warmth of the bed and threw my suitcase open. Judging from Trish's dress, the party was formal and luckily, I had

brought one formal dress. I picked up the red strapless dress from the case, and held it up to my body. "Will this be okay?" I asked and she smiled and I took that as a yes. I slipped off my current attire and slid the dress on as well as a pair of tiny red heels. Trish helped me to do my hair in this pretty

pinned up way with a few curls dangling over my face nicely. She also did my makeup, applying a red-based lip-gloss onto my lips, mascara and eyeliner to my eyes and blushing my cheeks lightly with a soft pink. When she was done and I looked in the mirror, I actually couldn't believe it was me. I looked

like a whole different person and I found myself smiling. Trish looked at me and rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on Beauty, let's get there and then you can get vain", she joked and I giggled and got up and followed her out of the dormitory.

* * *

We walked back towards the main school building, where music could be heard from the inside. I smiled as we walked inside and met a few students on the way, who greeted Trish and looked at me weirdly, causing me to blush. As we actually entered the real party venue, I could see about a

hundred students, dancing, joking, laughing, talking, socializing and felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hated social gatherings, I wasn't a great conversationalist, and I was as shy as hell. Trish grabbed my wrist and led me deeper into the room and over to a pretty girl with light brown,

nearly blonde straight hair and pearly blue-white eyes. As we approached her, Trish let out a small squeal and screamed 'Cassidy!" and the girl turned and upon seeing Trish her eyes lit up and she pulled her into a hug, "Trish!". The two girls had a tiny conversation before Trish pulled me forward.

"Cass, this is my friend and our new roommate Ally Dawson", she said and I smiled slightly at the pretty girl, who was clad in a pastel blue strapless dress. "Hi", I said softly and she grinned. "Hey Ally, nice to meet you", she said and I was about to reply when someone came over to us. The person

was a guy, clad in a handsome tuxedo. He snaked a hand around Cassidy's waist and kissed her cheek. I looked at him, and had to try my best not to let my jaw drop to the floor. He was the definition of /gorgeous/. He had fair skin, and dirty blonde hair that flopped just the right way. He had the

cutest smile and even in his tux, I could make out a swim-suit model worthy body. "Oh and this is Austin", Trish chimed in and he turned to me. His pearlescent hazel eyes seemed to bare into me and I felt my face turning red. He chuckled lightly. "Hi, I'm Austin", he said, even though Trish had

already introduced him. "Al..Al..Ally", I struggled to get out and smiled weakly, feeling my face burn. Austin grinned and I put my head down, Despite this, I could still tell he was staring at me and when I put my head up again, Cassidy had her arms around his neck and she pulled him into a kiss. And for some strange reason, I felt even sicker to my stomach than I had before I came here. Why?

* * *

** Whatcha Think? Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter Three: Goodbyes & GoodHi's

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep 'em coming :) Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

Ally's POV:

Austin and Cassidy pulled away from their kiss, smiling at each other and Trish pretended to gag before turning to me with a grin. "Don't mind them, they're always like that, sometimes I even have to pry Cassidy off him, it's ridiculous", she joked, but I could sense a genuine tone in her voice.

Cassidy rolled her eyes playfully at Trish and nudged her gently in the arm. "Says the one who I have to prey of Dez", she retaliated and Trish turned a little red and gestured for Cassidy to shut up. I smiled and turned to Trish, deciding to push my thoughts about the hottest guy I'd ever seen out of my

head, and focus on my potential friends and roommates, although it was quite hard as this Austin guy seemed so bizarrely familiar. "Ooohh..who's Dez?" I asked cheekily poking Trish in the shoulder. She gave Cassidy an I'm-so-going-to-kill-you-later look and Cassidy smiled at her before turning to

me. "He's this dude in our year, a red-head, freckly and /unusual/, to put it nicely", she informed me and I turned to Trish, my eyes widened. "He's also one of Austin's best friends", she added in. "No way! You don't mean that Desmond Roberts guy? You like him Trish?, I said, a tone of utter surprise

engulfing my voice. Trish's face reddened and she nodded and although I knew I was in a public place, I squealed, getting a few glances from people and then others started pointing and whispering, realizing now that a 'new girl' was hear. Austin laughed at my little freak-out sess and I blushed

lightly when I looked up and saw him staring at me again. God, he sure knew how to make a girl uncomfortable, but then again; I looked at Cassidy and how happy she looked, her arm now tossed around his waist; maybe he wasn't too much of a bad guy. Trish narrowed her eyes at me. "But don't

tell anyone, everyone thinks I hate him and he does too, but for some reason he still hangs around me", she says and I roll my eyes at her. "That's because he's probably into you", I pointed out and her eyes lit up. "You think?", she asked and fiddled with her mass of curly hair. "Totally ", I said then

spotted him over at the drinks bar. "Oh, there he is, why don't you go talk to him?" I suggest to Trish, who's eyes flew immediately to the bar as soon as I mentioned his name. "What, I can't do that, it'll seem weird", she points out. I stop for a moment and think before saying; "Then pretend you are

casually taking a drink and look over at him and say 'hi' and then leave, and he might follow you", I say pitching another one of my suggestions out there. Trish nodded. "Alright, I'll do it", she said and began walking 'casually' towards the bar. I smiled as I watched her leave and then turned to

Cassidy and Austin. Now this was bad, I felt /so/ third wheel-ish. I was about to just excuse myself when Austin took my hand and pulled me back gently. "Ally, you don't have to leave, talk to us some more", he said. I glanced down at his hand on my wrist and I could feel these little electric waves

bouncing up my arms and all around my body, turning me almost into jelly. It was nice, weird and strangely familiar but I didn't know why. "O..O..Okay", I stammered and smiled as I reached a hand up to my hair and resisted the urge to pull a strand into my mouth but instead tucked the lock behind my

ear. "So where are you from?", Austin asked me. "California, Long Beach to be exact", I said with a small smile, briefly remembering my home. Austin eyes widened in surprise. "No way, so am I", he exclaimed with a smile. I was quite taken aback. "For real? What neighborhood", I asked curiously.

"Sandy Hills Avenue", he answered casually. I felt my heartbeat race with excitement. "Me too!", I exclaimed and then I reluctantly asked: "What number?". " Number 1OO, I remember when I was a kid I used to be jealous of the girl who lived in 1O1 because I always liked the ring the number

had to it but because of that we were like best friends",Austin said and chuckled lightly. My jaw nearly dropped. I couldn't believe my ears. I thought for a moment. All the memories just came flooding back.

* * *

Eight Years Ago:

"Ally! It's time for Austin to go", called my dad's voice from the kitchen. I looked up from my notebook and Austin put down my fake toy guitar and we both looked at each other simultaneously and frowned. Austin was my next door neighbor and best friend and now he was moving all the way to

Miami. I was crushed and super upset and I really didn't want him to go. Austin and I walked out of my room sadly and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. We sat down at the table and ate a quick snack; Austin a pancake, me a pickle before we Austin and I began walking to his house. Neither

of us said a word as we walked and we were being quite serious for two eight year olds. As we arrived the Moon's house, I watched his dad as he brought out the last of their boxes and placed it in the trunk of his car. He smiled at me and Austin as we approached him sadly. "Oh cheer up kids, this

won't be the end, you'll see each other again", he reassured us and we nodded and then both froze. "Wait I have something for you", we said in unison and rushed into our houses. I rushed inside and ran up the stairs and dashed into my bedroom. I looked around frantically before I found what I

was looking for and quickly ran back to the Moon's house just as Austin was exiting. "Wow, that's creepy", Mike Moon said and we all laughed but then Austin and I approached one another, hands held behind our backs. "What do you have?", we asked each other in unison and laughed. "Wait, you go

first", we said, simultaneously. Mr Moon, obviously seeing that this would go on all day leaned down so he was at our level. "How about I count to three and you both show your gifts at the same time", he said with a smile. "Okay", Austin and I said at the same time, resulting in giggles again.

"1...2...3", counted Mr Moon and we both held out our hands. My eyes lit up, Austin my holding a dark chestnut diary, a large bejeweled A on it and is was covered in musical notes. Austin's eyes lit up at my gift too. It was my dolphin teddy; Dougie. He was my favorite stuffed animal, but Austin had

also loved him to pieces. After I'd taken my gift and Austin had taken his, Mr Moon smiled and crouched down to our level once more. "Okay, Austin, say good-bye to Ally, we have to go now", he said and I felt hot tears stinging my eyes, I reached out and pulled Austin into a hug feeling a weird tingly

feeling but shrugging it off as he hugged me back and I thought I could even hear some sniffling. After about five minutes of this, I finally calmed down and removed myself from Austin, my face streaked my tear lines, my eyes red and puffy. I glanced at Austin and his face was slightly red. I

giggled and nudged him playfully in the arm. "And you said..boys...never..cry", I say in a cracked voice because of my crying. Austin just chuckles and his dad takes his hand and he heads into the car. I sit on their lawn and watch as their car rumbled away. I looked down at the notebook in my hand and

opened it, revealing not only pages and pages of blank paper, but a pack of sparkly pencils. In the spurr of the moment, I took out the pencil and began writing: _my heart feels down and lonely, and i just want to cry, my life seems to be falling apart, tell me why.., _which started my reign of writing 'depressing' songs. That was the last day I'd ever seen Austin, until now.

* * *

Sunset Cove Academy

Austin's POV:

I couldn't believe it. I'd known as soon as I'd seen Ally that she had seemed vaguely familiar, but I never thought she'd be an old childhood friend. She was still as pretty as I remembered her, though her loose chocolate waves were shorter than before. Her eyes were still that warm and intriguing dark

chocolate and her smile still lit up and entire room. I remembered the day I'd left California and she'd given me Dougie. I'd remembered actually crying when she hugged me goodbye. I remembered heading into the car and watching her sit on my lawn from the back seat. I remembered that for the first

few weeks in Miami, I had been completely bored and upset and just wanted to go home. I remembered my mom and dad trying to buy my happiness and then I also remembered that I wasn't happy until I made friends with Dez and then a few years later we both came here to Sunset Cove Academy.

I guessed that when I had made friends with Dez and with a little encouragement from my parents, I had sort of forgotten about Ally and I didn't seem to remember her until right now as she stood in front of me. "Allyson Marie Dawson?" I asked, a smirk on my face because I knew Ally hated that when

we were kids. Ally glanced at me and returned my smirk. "Yeah, Austin Moni-", she began before I clasped my hand over her mouth. I was not going to let her tell my friends and my girlfriend my middle name, which was Monica. She slipped my hand off her mouth and twisted my index finger like she

used to do when we were kids. I chuckled and went over to her and grabbed her wrist. I twisted it hard, but not to hard and smirked at her. She nudged me playfully and I did the same. She poked me and I poked her back. She began tickling me and I tried to stop her doing it by tickling her back.

We seemed so weird, but we were smiling. She had been my best friend when we were younger and now she was here. I was overjoyed to see her, but first she had to stop tickling me so I could enjoy it more. "Fine, I surrender", I yelled and grabbed her two hands firmly, she smiled at me showing

her glimmering white teeth incased in her glossy cherry red lips and I grinned. Cassidy looked over at us with a raised eyebrow and laughed awkwardly. "You two know each other?", she said uneasily and her smile too was uneasy, as she looked down at our hands, me still holding them.

"Yeah", we said simultaneously, just like we did when we were little, and ended up in a laughing fit. She laughed along with us, but as I looked into ivory-pastel blue eyes, I could see a subtle hint of jealously.

* * *

**Whatcha Think? Review Please x**


	4. Chapter Four: Laughter & Love

**Hey guys! Glad you're enjoying the story! Keeping reading and check out my other Austin and Ally fan fiction. Thanks for all the great reviews and keep 'em coming! Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

Ally's POV:

It was surprised that after eight years of not seeing each other, Austin and I seemed to just click almost immediately. My shy exterior seemed to just fade away, like it always did when I was comfortable around people, especially friends. As Austin and I finished prodding and poking each other,

Cassidy turned to us, and despite her seemingly calm exterior, she was obviously jealous. I smiled up at Austin and gently removed my hands from his and fiddled with my fingers, trying to hide the slight blush that was developing on my face as I looked up at Cassidy who pulled Austin's hand causing

him to return beside her. Austin was probably completely oblivious to the fact that she was angry, and just let himself be pulled over to her and they went back to their initial position. I felt awkward once again and politely decided to /try/ and excuse myself once more but Austin grabbed my hand

again. "Ally, we should catch up later, a bunch of us are just going to chill at the beach tomorrow, wanna come?", I smiled up at him and nodded and he gently released my wrist, just as Trish and Dez bounded over to me. "Hey Allyson", Dez said to me, and I glared at him and Trish rolled her eyes at him

and hit him hardly on the shoulder. "Dez, she prefers to be called Ally ", she said with annoyance in her voice, but with the smile on her face, I knew she wasn't really bothered. "Hey Dez", I said after I'd giggled at Trish. "So I saw you talking to Austin, you seemed to be having a lot of fun", Trish said

cheekily, and I blushed lightly, but prayed she wouldn't notice. "Oh..oh..yeah, we sort of realized we knew each other from our childhood and we were just messing about, you know, no biggie", I said in a /really/ casual tone. "Oh cool!", Dez said and then reached forward towards me making my flinch,

but I saw his hand pass me and hi-five someone. I turned around and smiled when I saw Adam, dressed in the new tuxedo my dad had bought for him. He was holding the hand of a tall, pretty blonde girl with emerald green eyes who had a ivory coloured dress on. Wow, he had /already/ gotten a girl,

he certainly worked fast. I rolled my eyes playfully at him and he caught on immediately and nudged me gently. "Hey Allz", he said and smiled. "This is Bridget, co-captain of the cheer team", he said, gesturing to the to the tall blonde. She smiled and held out a manicured hand. "Hi, you must be Ally,

Adam told me all about you, is it true you chew your hair when you're nervous!", she said in an overly-perky tone, maintaining a bright smile, and her expression seemed like typical cheerleader; clueless. I shot a glare at Adam. "Whaattt, of course not", I said my voice turning high-pitched like it always

did when I was lying and extended my hand to Bridget. She grinned widely and shook my hand fiercely, "Okay", she said, well, more /squealed/ and then returned her arm to where she was linked with Adam. Trish opened her mouth to continued talking, but a slow song came on and Dez pulled her

onto the dance floor. Bridget went over with Adam, and soon the floor was full of couples. I sighed, and took my drink and walked outside, not wanting to be in the middle of all these romance.

* * *

As I walked outside, I glanced up at the sky, covered in a sheet of midnight blue sprinkled with diamond-like stars. The moon was full and shone brightly down on the gorgeous campus, lighting the apple-lined driveway. I walked down the cobblestone path towards a bench that sat under a shady

apple tree. I walked towards it and slid down into it, crossing my legs delicately over one another and sighed as I leaned my back against the bench. I looked up to see the stars and smiled before I closed my eyes and sat there peacefully. About two minutes later, I heard the sound of music coming

from the water, the sound of a door opening and then footsteps as the door shut again. I ignored it and kept my eyes closed until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open immediately and a very tall guy with light chocolate hair and tea-green eyes stood in front of me. He was really

cute, but I wondered what he was doing here. "Oh..hey..um..I'm Ally, who are you?", I asked and he smiled and sat down on the bench beside me. "I'm Dallas..and you're new here aren't you?", he said and I nodded. "What are you doing out here alone?", he asked and I laughed awkwardly. "What

aren't I doing out here, it's couplesville in there and sadly, I'm not in a couple", I said and sipped my drink politely. "Oh..well..neither do I, maybe we could dance or hang out something", he said with a slight hint of shyness in his voice. I shrugged my slender sculpted shoulder and downed the rest of

my drink before standing. "Sure, I'd love that, lead the way", I said with a small smile and extended a hand to him from where he sat on the bench. He chuckled and took my hand and led me back towards the main building. As we walked in, hand in hand, more and more people looked in my direction

and I felt extremely uncomfortable. There was still a slow song on and Dallas slipped his arm around my waist and gestured for me to place my arms around his neck. I did, but it was sort of hard, as he was so much more taller than me. We swayed along to the music and I got a good look of him and

smiled, he was cuter than I had thought. But why was he dancing with me? Had I even seen him that night? I brushed away the thoughts as he pulled me closer to him and I found myself smiling. I looked around and saw lots of people just staring at us, including Trish, Dez, Adam, Bridget, Austin and

Cassidy. They all had 'impressed' expressions, all except Austin who was frowning slightly. I sent him a look with my eyes that said 'what?', and he set me one that said 'tell you later'. Cassidy noticed the eye contact and immediately pulled Austin away from my view and into just hers. I shrugged. She

could have him if she wanted, I was pretty content with what I had here. And with his increasing grip on my waist, I know he totally agreed with me.

* * *

** Whatcha Think? Review please! Loye ya x**


	5. Chapter Five: Crushes & Conversations

**Hey guys! Glad you're enjoying the story! Keeping reading and check out my other Austin and Ally fan fiction. Thanks for all the great reviews and keep 'em coming! Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

Ally's POV:

The night had gone way to fast. It seemed like just a few moments ago that Dallas had been whisking me around the party room, as we enjoyed each

others company. I had found out a lot about him in the last two hours, and one thing that surprised me was that he was captain of the football team

and the most popular boy in school and he was dancing with me. I smiled as Dallas came over to me and gently took my hand. "I had a great time Ally,

it was amazing getting to know you", he said and kissed the top of my hand gently, his lips brushing my knuckles softly and I blushed."An..and you too

Dallas", I said almost stuck for words.

He grinned and winked at me before he walked away, leaving Trish, Dez, Bridget, Adam, Cassidy, Austin and I in

the party room. I practically floated over to the group, grinning like a cheshire cat, earning me a lot of playful eye rolls from my friends. I shook my head

at them and then decided that it was time that we headed out. We walked out the of the cool party room and out into the the magical ambiance of the

campus. The warm air of Miami wrapped around us and the diamond-like stars twinkled prettily from their places in the velvety midnight blue sky. As we

reached the bottom of the staircase, we turned to each other and said our good-byes for the night as the boys had to go to the west wing, while us

girls had to go to the east wing. My good-byes were quite short and sweet, while the others spend a lot more time saying goodbye to their 'men'

especially Cassidy which seemed to annoy me slightly. I pushed away the thought as I looked down at the ground and waited. Moments later, they

were finally ready to go and I waved good-bye to the boys once more

before I turned to walk with the girls. "Wait, Ally, can I ask you something?"

Adam asked and I turned immediately and nodded. "Sure", I said and then turned my head towards the girls. "You ladies can go on without me, I'll find

my way back fine", I said with a small smile and they nodded. "Okay, but don't stay too long", Trish said and her, Cassidy and Bridget began walking

towards the girl's dormitory. I turned to Adam with a smile and casually twirled a lock of hair around one of my slender fingers. "So..what's up?" I

asked. He chuckled and then pushed Austin forward. "Ask him, Dez and I will be leaving now, bye little sis", he said and kissed my forehead. Dez

grinned and said 'bye Ally', before he and Adam began making their way towards the boy's dormitory chatting casually. I turned to face Austin with a smile and he

grinned and took my hand gently and lead me over to a bench, the same one I'd sat on with Dallas. We both plopped down onto the bench and I

turned to him again. "So..I'm listening", I said to him and

he rubbed that back of his neck nervously. "It's about Dallas", he began awkwardly. I raised

an eyebrow. "What about him?", I asked curiously. "I just wanted to let you know that he's a sort of a player and has a reputation with breaking

hearts", he said and I chuckled lightly. "Austin, he didn't even ask me out, I don't even know if I like him like that", I said with a smile, even though I

wasn't sure if I liked him or not. "I know that but

I just don't want to see you get hurt, I know it's been eight years since we last saw each other, but I still care about you a lot and anything that hurts

you will definitely hurt me", he said, and then blushed , visible even in the dim lighting. I was quite taken aback. That was so sweet of Austin

to say. I took his two hands and like old times, played with his fingers as I spoke to him. "Don't worry Austin, I'll be careful", I said to him and gave him

a reassuring smile, which he returned with a charming one. He then took my hands gently from his and held them tightly and stood up. "Okay Ally, I

believe you, but will you do me one favor", he asked and stared down at me, his mesmerizing hazel eyes looking into my warm chocolate ones. I

nodded. "Of course, name it", I said and he smiled.

"Let me walk you to your dorm, we can talk a little on the way and you know catch up", he said, his

kind hazel eyes filled with hope. "Sure, I was sure I would get lost anyways", I said and we both chuckled as we began to walk towards the east wing

of the school, hand in hand. We chatted non stop, for the next ten minutes as we walked. He told me that he still had Dougie, which I thought was

sweet. He told me he still loved horror movies and he still loved playing guitar and had even learned the drums, piano and trumpet while he was in

Miami. He had told me that he'd taken an interest in football and was the co-captain of the team. He told me that he'd been dating Cassidy for about a

month and she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. He also confirmed that he still had a bizarre love of pancakes and told me a million other

things. He heard a million things about me, from my songwriting to my hatred of horror movies (because they were boring), to my love of cloud watching

and why I was now in Miami. We exchanged cell phone numbers, laughed and talked and sniggered all the way to the door and the time seemed to

just whiz by. As we arrived at the doorstep, in the spur of the moment, I slipped my arms around Austin's neck and pulled him into a tight hug, unusual

jitters running through me as soon as we touched. "I had a great time with you Austin, it's mega awesome to see you again", I whispered into his ear,

my minty breath tickling his ear softly. Austin smiled and slipped his arms around my waist, hugging me too. "Me too Ally, I had really missed you", he

said and I nodded. "I did to", I

whispered and kept hugging him. I didn't want the hug to end but soon I felt Austin's embrace fade away from me. I smiled at him before retrieving my

key from my purse and placing it into the door. Austin looked at me as I fiddled with the key and then still watched me as I began to enter. Suddenly

I felt a small tug on my arm and glanced around to see Austin. "Yeah?", I asked him softly and he smiled at me and pulled me close and planted a soft

kiss on my cheek. It was warm and soft and so delicate that it felt like it hadn't happened. Austin then turned after he kissed my cheek. "Night Austin", I

chimed after him and he grinned. "Night Ally", he said and began walking towards the boy's dormitory. I entered the house and closed the door behind

me and leaned against it when it was shut. I lowered myself to the floor and placed a hand to my cheek, smiling. What a night? I thought to myself.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I dug my hands into my pockets and walked towards the boy's dormitory. I felt so bizarrely happy. Maybe it was because Ally was here? Or maybe

because I'd kissed her cheek? It had been a spur of the moment thing but I had seriously enjoyed it. She seemed like the same old Ally. Pretty, kind,

sweet, talented, creative, quiet, interesting and so much more. Wait, I couldn't have a crush on Ally could I? I asked myself.

I'm not usually really mad

when players start hitting on girls, it just happened to be this one in particular. I shook my head and is if to take out the thought and ran a hand

through my hair. I reached the dormitory and after entering, I changed quickly and went straight to bed, although I could have stayed awake longer. I

laid in bed and tried to sleep but images of Ally flashed through my mind continuously and I sighed. Look Austin, you like Cassidy, Ally's your friend don't

jeopardize that, only have eyes for Cassidy, I told myself and closed my eyes tightly. I cleared my head and then finally I feel into a soft slumber.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I groaned lightly as I heard an unpleasant ringing from my side. I was warm and cozy in my bed and I really didn't want to see what it was, but as it

was getting louder and louder by the minute, I rose up. I looked at my bedside drawer and saw my phone vibrating and picked it up. It showed I had

one new text and it was from Austin. I navigated to my messages and checked it, and it read:

_"morning stranger :P, don't forget about the beach today! _

_can't wait to see you! ttyl, austin"_. I smiled and quickly texted: _'wouldn't think of it, can't wait to see you either! love ally"_. As soon as I was done with

this, I placed my phone back onto my beside drawer and snuggled back down underneath the covers. I pulled the duvet unto me and smiled as I

thought about the day ahead and how awesome it was going to be. But could anything compare to the night before?

* * *

**Whatcha Think? Review Please :) Love ya guys x**


	6. Chapter Six: Beaches & Babes

**Thanks so much guys for continuing to read this story. I hope you like it so far and hope you'll keep reading. Please review and PM me if you wanna. Also check out my other Fan Fiction story. Thanks for everything. Stay Auslly! Mwah x**

* * *

Ally's POV:**  
**

A noise much like a demented fire alarm rose up into the air and I sighed and tried pulled my pillow over my head. Unlike before this wasn't a text

message, but my alarm clock. I had set it for nine o clock but I was still so tired. I guessed that was what sleeping at quarter to one did to you. I

popped my hand out of the duvet and moved it around as I tried to find my phone. Upon grabbing it, I pulled my hand back into the duvet and stared at

the ringing screen and turned the alarm off. I sighed happily at the silence, but knew if I set my head back down on the soft, squashy pillow, I'd sleep

for probably another three hours. I reluctantly pulled the duvet off me and shivered at how cold the house was. I sat up in the bed and turned my legs

to the side, allowing them to slide into my UGGS that were sat beside the bed.

I yawned and stretched as I stood up and noticed that Cassidy and

Trish were still asleep. I decided to get ready first, before waking them, because, I remembered that they had still been up talking non-stop as I drifted

off the bed the night before. I knelt in the ground beside my suitcase as I hadn't even unpacked yet. I picked out a pair of coral blue capris, a coral blue

and purple floral tank top, purple cardigan and a purple bikini from the suitcase and laid the clothes down unto my bed. I then grabbed my fluffy ivory

colored towel and my Pantene Vanilla Miracle shampoo and Essence strawberry shower before heading into the en suite bathroom. I showered for ten

minutes, singing to myself as I did so, getting really into the song as I shampooed my hair. Ten minutes later I exited the bathroom, a glorious scent of

strawberries and vanilla escaping behind me. I entered the room and moisturized my skin my Nivea Shea Butter before slipping on my bikini and

clothes. When I finished dressing up, I slipped on some coral blue flip flops and headed over to the vanity in the room. I sat down and dried my hair

thoroughly before beginning to brush it into loose waves. I spritz on some Apple Hair Strengthener and comb it through my hair. I slicked a coat of

pastel pink lipgloss unto my plump bow-shaped lips and apply a very light coat of foundation. I finished off the look with a layer of mascara and smiled

at my reflection. I get up and still see Cassidy and Trish asleep. I checked my phone to see the time and it was ten o clock and we were going to meet

the guys at the beach at twelve. I decided I'm make to walk them up and then make myself useful by making breakfast.

* * *

I headed to the bedroom and tapped each girl gently on the shoulder, and after about five minutes they were both awake. "Well good morning

sleeping beauties, time to get up",

I singsonged and they both laughed. As they rolled out of bed tiredly, I skipped down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I felt to unusually unhappy

after I'd promised myself I'd hate this place. It was weird, but I guess things change and people change, and people change /other/ people, if that

even makes sense. I sang quietly to myself as I took everything I needed from the pantries and the fridge. I began making a pancake mix and then set

up the table with plates, butter and syrup. I was so busy singing, setting and flipping pancakes that I almost didn't hear the bangs on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled and turned off the stove before I headed to the door. I opened it wide and grinned when I saw Austin, Adam and Dez. "Hey guys", I

said happily and they all hugged me as I they bounded into the girls dormitory. "Hey Ally", they chorused and Austin winked at me before he froze. He

sniffed the air and I grinned, knowing what would happen next. He bounded towards the kitchen like a child bounded to a Christmas tree on Christmas

morning. Adam, Dez and I followed him into the kitchen and saw him devouring the pancakes that sat on the plate. We laughed and he narrowed his

eyes at us. "What?" he asked, his mouth full. I threw him a disgusted look and he came up to my face and began chewing with his mouth open. "Ew,

gross Austin, get away from me", I said, trying to wave him away with my hands. He grabbed them and held them tightly, but gently behind my back

and continued to show off the gooey pancake mess in the mouth. I felt like retching and I struggled to wriggle free from his hold, but he wasn't having

any of it. We continued this way and Dez and Adam helped themselves to some pancakes, chuckling at us, just as Trish, Bridget and Cassidy bounded

down the stairs. Trish was wearing an purple leopard print beach dress and black flip-flops and a huge floppy hat. Bridget was wearing a lime green

sundress and coral green wedges and a little white sun visor. Cassidy was wearing some pink board shorts, a white camisole and white wedges. She

smiled at the guys, then narrowed her eyes slightly when she saw Austin and I. "Hey Austy", she said and he

turned to her and swallowed before she turned around my his shoulders and pulled him into a big hug and then pecked his cheek. For some reason

this made me want to retch even more. "Hey Cass", he said and smiled at her. "Let's have some breakfast alright", she singsonged in a cutesy girly

voice and grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him to the table. I headed towards the table and sat down opposite them both and bit into a pancake. I

wasn't their biggest fan but I guess they were tasty. Austin began eating messily and Cassidy narrowed her eyes at him. "Now Austy, you've gotta

have manners", she said and began wiping the sides of his mouth with her napkin. I stifled a laugh and got up from the table to escape the love fest.

"Yeah Austy", I whispered into his ear as I walked past him and into the kitchen. Adam and Bridget were having a full on make out session beside the

fridge and Trish and Dez were arguing. I turned to Adam first and screamed:

"My eyes!" and laughed before turning to Trish and Dez. "Okay, what's

wrong?", I asked. They turned to me and began talking at once. I raised a hand to my right temple and rubbed it lightly before gesturing for them to

stop speaking. "One at a time", I said through gritted teeth. Trish went first. " Ally, don't you think a movie about a giant crab should be called The

Giant Crab and not Claws?" Trish asked and I narrowed my eyes at her before turning to Dez. "No, Claws is better", Dez protested and I nodded in

agreement. "He's right Trish, the giant crab sounds a little, cliche don't you think?" I asked and Dez smirked. "Ha, I told you so", he said in Trish's face

and she glared at him, causing him to hide behind me. I rolled my eyes. "That was a really stupid thing to argue about now just make up and we can

get going to the beach", I said turning to go upstairs to get my beach stuff, phone and songbook. I heard Dez and Trish mumbling their sorries behind

me and I smiled. Thank goodness that was over.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Woo-hooo",I yelled as we all saw the beach in sight. One of the benefits in living and schooling in Miami was that there were beaches everywhere and

Sunset Cove Academy had a beach that was only a ten minute walk away. Dez, Adam and I pulled off our shirts and immediately headed to the water

while the girls hung back. The walk had been fun, I had talked to Ally a lot more but I tried to include Cassidy in our conversation so she wouldn't be

mad, but I don't know how anyone could get mad at Ally, she was just so sweet. I ran towards the cool water and grinned happily as the water

splashed all around me. I swam freely and then came up for air and felt a strong gush of water hit my back. I turned and saw Dez and Adam holding

water guns. Where did they come from? I put my hands up. "I surrender, don't shoot", I yelled and they grinned and pointed their guns towards me.

" Austin, you're going down", they chorused and I immediately began swimming towards the shore, I ran and ran and ran until I found where all the

where all lounging and stopped and took a few deep breaths.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Ah Miami is amazing", I said in light dreamy tone. The sun shone down brightly warming the atmosphere, they day was perfect, picturesque even. I

couldn't believe I was actually upset about coming here, Miami just seemed to have something California didn't possess, but I couldn't put my finger on

it. I chatted with Trish and Cassidy for a while finding out bits and pieces of their interests and personalities, while Bridget went to get us some

ice-cream from a nearby cart. Trish was very loud and bold and confident. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she could be quite devious and

cunning. She seemed to like fashion and even said magazines were her favorite books. She also admitted that although she did like Dez, he went on

her last nerve most of the times. They had a cute love hate relationship. I found out from Cassidy that he was into dancing and gymnastics. She told me

she was the captain of the cheer team which I knew but didn't mention to her. She also told me she sang and was the lead singer in her band

Xpression, that she had with three girls called Renee, Phoebe and Ariana. I told her that I was also into music and that I wrote songs and I sang and

played guitar and piano. Other than that I didn't know what else to say about myself except that I liked reading and cloud watching and that made me

feel /really/ boring. Cassidy picked up about me 'writing' songs and was about to ask me the dreaded question of singing one when Austin bounded up

to us out of breathe with Dez and Adam close behind him. "What's going on", I yelled but smiled at the fact that I'd escaped Cassidy's question.

"Being chased. Water-guns. Need drink",Austin stammered through breaths and pointed to his mouth. I chuckled and rooted around in my bag for a

bottle of water. "Is this what you want", I asked Austin and wiggled the bottle in front of me. He nodded and came towards me and was about to take

it from me when I pulled it away. "Whoa whoa whoa, how do you know I didn't wanna drink it?" I asked cheekily and twisted the bottle open a little.

Austin frowned and lunged forward to get the bottle but I kept moving it out of his grasp. At this point he was nearly on top of me, scrabbling for the

bottle and I laughed and he laughed as we sort of wrestled, just like we did when we were kids. Then we heard a sort of 'ahem' sound from Cassidy

and noticed our awkward position. I laughed awkwardly and Austin scrabbled off me and I handed him the bottle. He took a long hard swig and then

gulped. "Thank you", he said and smiled as Bridget bounded over to us with ice-cream. "I got us all fruity mint swirl is that alright?" she asked in a

sugar coated voice engulfed in girliness. I grinned like a cheshire cat and I turned to Austin and saw he was doing the same. Fruity mint swirl was our

favorite ice-cream flavor. I headed over to Bridget and helped her with the cones and handed each one over to our friends before taking one myself.

"No thanks, I hate fruity mint swirl", Cassidy said smugly and slid her sunglasses unto the bridge of her nose. I rolled my eyes at her. Weirdo. I secretly

thought but shrugged the thought away as it was mean. "I'll have it", Austin yelled and I handed it over to him. He had already devoured his first cone

and was now working on Cassidy's. "Wow, you eat fast, but you better slow down or you'll get - ", I began but at that, he, Dez and Adam but

shrieked and held their heads and I smirked and crossed my arms. "Brain freeze", I finished and licked my ice cream. Trish laughed at them and licked

her ice-cream before returning to flipping through the glossy pages of her Teen Vogue. Cassidy continued to lounge and the guys devoured their ice

creams despite the brain freeze and headed back to the water with surfboards. I sat in my deckchair and rooted around in my bag and retrieved my

songbook. I chewed on the end of my sparkly red pencil and looked down at the blank page and after looking around the beach for inspiration I

wrote: _Summer in the sand, he's the drummer in the band drop the beat, she's the DJ at the board walk, I smile and I tan and her sandals in her hand rockin' _

_the shades you can almost see the eyes lock. _I smiled and thought, this will be an awesome song.

* * *

**Bad and rushed ending but whatcha think? Review please! Love ya guys and I am totally mad! Did you guys hear that the rumour of the cheek kiss was fake?**


	7. Chapter 7: Girlfriends & Kisses

Sorry it took so long! Here it is! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

I smiled as I closed my book. I was writing an amazing song, but I needed some help with the

Chorus; but decided I'd think of that later. Perhaps I'd get some inspiration from the beach. I

Nodded to myself as if to answer my question as I stood up from the deckchair, I was on and

looked to where Trish was supposed to be sitting but she wasn't there, so I went over to Cassidy.

She was sitting with her sunglasses covering her eyes but from the light snoring sound, I could tell

she was asleep. I giggled and prayed she wore sunscreen before I decided to go get a smoothie. I

walked towards the smoothie bar. It was a small shack with a cool structure that was made mostly

from bamboo and sea shells, it was quite remarkable despite its simplicity and it was scented of

exotic fruits, ice cream and summer breezes. As I approached the bar, I saw Austin sat on a stool

outside the shack and headed over to him. "Hey Austin", I said with a smile, as I took a seat

opposite him. "I thought you were in the water with Dez and Adam", I said as the smoothie

waitress turned to us and asked us what we wanted. "Hey Alls, I was but then Trish showed up

and I decided to escape from her surprisingly good water gun skills, or I'd be a goner", he said

and I chuckled before he turned to the waitress. "Oh I'll have a Berry Mint Blast", he said and

gestured to me. "Me too", I said to the waitress and she nodded. "So what were you doing", he said

to me and drummed on the table lightly. "Well I finished writing so I decided to talk to Trish but she

wasn't there, so I decided to talk to Cassidy but she fell asleep so I decided to take a walk over here

to get a smoothie", I said casually with a smile. "Cool", he said and the waitress handed us our

smoothies. I got out my purse to hand her the money but Austin smiled at me before paying for both

our smoothies. "Thanks", I said with a smile and placed the lime green straw in my mouth and

sucked up the sweet minty fruity drink. "No problem", Austin said and then smiled at me. I grinned

and put my head down and continued to suck up my smoothie. I looked up once more and noticed

he was still looking at me. "What..?" I said slowly and laughed uneasily. Austin seemed embarrassed

and looked down and placed his straw in his mouth. "Noth, nothing", he muttered and then there

was a ringing silence, well just between us as the beach was extremely noisy. "So, writing? You still

write songs?" he asked and smiled up at me. "Yeah, I was working on a new one, I use the diary you

gave me, it's my most prized possession", I said and felt my cheeks turn red. What was wrong with

me? Austin smirked. "Really, wow that just made my day", he said and I laughed and nudged him in

the shoulder. "Well, I'm glad I could do that", I said and took another sip of my smoothie. "Why

don't you sing me song", he said and I immediately shook my head. "No, I don't think so, it'd be too

scary, there are too many people around", I said shakily. Austin sighed. "Ally, don't tell me you /still/

have stage fright, it's been years, ever since the year after you were chosen to sing a song for that

school show you never sang in public again", he said and I sighed. "Austin, I know but it wasn't that

show that did anything, but I don't like talking about the cause of my stage fright", I said sadly and

stared down at the suddenly interesting sand. Austin lifted my chin and smiled at me. "Hey, I'm sorry

for prying, but I know what will make you feel better", he said and I raised an eyebrow before he

took my hand and dragged me back over to my spot on the beach. "Why are we here?" I asked as I

wriggled free from his grasp. "Well", Austin began as he rooted through Cassidy's bag and retrieved

her strawberry lipgloss. "We're going to play a little prank on Cassidy", he said with a smile and got

up and dusted down his shorts. "We?" I asked and crossed my hands across my chest. "Well me,

watch and prepare to laugh", he said and began squirting the lipgloss all over Cassidy's face. He

made a big blob on her nose, circles around her eyes, circles on her cheek and then squirted it all

over her lips. I stifled a laugh as he took out his phone and snapped a photo of her.

"What...are...you...doing...that...for", I said laughing in between my words. "For the memory, she'll

wash it off and kill me afterwards so I'd like to have a memoir of it", he said smiling. I rolled my eyes

at him and nudged his arm before I went up to him with a cheeky expression on my face. "How do

you know someone won't tell her?" I said with a cheeky smile and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You wouldn't", he said and went one step closer to me and looked me in the eyes. "We both know,

I would", I said and smiled. "Oh heck no", he said and reached out and tried to grab me but I dodged

him. "Catch me if you can", I singsonged and began running towards the cliffs at the far end of the

beach. I twisted around briefly and saw Austin running behind me. I laughed and threw a raspberry

behind my shoulder before I continued running. I wasn't the fastest runner; I knew that by my old

gym teacher's constant criticism. So it didn't surprise me when I turned and saw Austin right behind

me. I then felt two strong hands around my waist and I was pulled to a stop. "Gotcha!" Austin

screamed and I squealed and tried to wriggle free when I saw something in the distance. "Austin,

look at that", I said and wriggled free completely.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I frowned. I liked having Ally in my arms, she was warm and smelled like strawberries, but I decided

to leave that thought aside. I followed her and we came to an area that was mostly rock. At times I

heard footsteps behind me, but when I looked back there was always no one there. I continued

to follow her and soon we came to an opening in the side of a large rock. It was more like a cave and

had a little stream of water coming into it. It was almost completely hidden and dark but a ray of

sunlight shone up into it from the ceiling. "Wow Austin, look at this", she said and took my hand and

pulled me into the cave with her. She sat down on a pile of rocks and I smiled as I sat down beside

her. "So Ally, since there's no one around, will you sing for me?" I asked and looked towards her

with a smile. She was silent for a moment and pulled her knees up to her face and then let out a

small sigh. I continued to look at her and couldn't help smiling. "Fine..." she said finally and cleared

her throat. "This is the chorus to a song I wrote, um...I...I...know...that, that I'll ma", she began

shakily and put her head down. "Sorry Austin...I can't do it", she said and I smiled at her as I lifted

her chin and gave her hand that I was holding a soft squeeze. "Yes you can, you're the amazing

Allyson Marie Dawson", I said and she glared at me playfully. "And you're the more amazing Austin

Monica Moon", she teased and I smirked before I nudged her playfully. She nudged me and it went

on like this until I finally toppled over and fell off the rock and into the stream. Ally laughed and I

smirked and pulled her arm and she fell in after me and right on top of me. We both laughed and

laughed until our stomachs hurt and then we just looked at each other. I smiled up at her and stared

right into her warm chocolate eyes, they seemed to sparkle and gleam beautifully and that made

me smile which made her smile. My eyes somehow wandered to her lips that were a gorgeous pink

colour, they were plump, bow shaped and extremely kissable. I couldn't shake the feeling that we

were being watched but all the same I didn't care. In the spur of the moment I felt

myself leaning in and she leaned in too. I really wanted to kiss her; I knew I was going to. Our lips

were just about to touch when we heard an exceptionally loud scream that caused us to get up

immediately. I grabbed Ally's hand and began running back to the beach, because I sort of knew

what this meant. As we neared closer to our spot on the beach, I could see Cassidy wide awake and

Dez, Trish and Adam beside her, Trish dabbing her face with a towel. "What happened?" I

asked playing dumb. "Some moron squirted strawberry lipgloss on my face", she squealed and then

looked at me and frowned deeply. Bridget ran up behind us from the direction of the cliffs but I

ignored this fact as she bounded up to Cassidy to help her reluctantly. Cassidy smiled at her lightly

and then turned to and Ally and I and raised an eyebrow and Ally and I turned to each other and

then looked down at her hands which we let go before I headed over to Cassidy to help her.

"Actually, that was no moron, just me", I said and laughed awkwardly and she raised an eyebrow at

me. "And why would you do that?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Because...um... ", I began

before Ally butted in. "Because I told him to, I'm really sorry Cassidy", she said sweetly and I smiled

at her before pulling her to the side. She fiddled with her fingers and didn't make eye contact as I

looked at her. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Austin, I don't want Cassidy to be mad at you, let her

be mad at me it's alright", I said and I shook my head. "No Ally, I can't do that, it'll be fine, and I can

take the heat", I reassured her and she nodded before I headed over to Cassidy. "Cass, it was my

fault, Ally was upset and I was trying to look for a way to make her happy, I knew it was wrong but

when I saw the chance, I couldn't help it", I said guiltily and she looked at me. "Oh Austy, its fine",

she said and got up as she wiped off the last bit of lipgloss from her face. She threw her arms around

my neck. I slipped my hands around her waist and smiled but my smile faded a little when I saw the l

little scene behind me.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I was on cloud nine as Austin dragged me back to our spot. We had almost kissed and for some

reason I really liked that. He was really cute, cuter than I remember, but he had a girlfriend. A

girlfriend that was captain of the cheerleading team and super pretty and funny. It was probably an

in the moment thing and I was sure he didn't like me. I nearly smiled when I saw Cassidy's reaction

to the lipgloss mess but knew that was dangerous ground. I watched as Austin almost owned up but

I couldn't put his relationship in jeopardy because of me. I spoke up and said it was me and I saw

Cassidy frown at me. Austin butted in and pulled me to the side and I fiddled with my fingers and

didn't look up at him. He told me that he'd take the heat and that it was fine. He was concerned for

me and not for himself and I thought that was sweet. I nodded at him and we both walked back to

Cassidy and he told her the truth and she forgave him instantly. She then proceeded to pulling him

into a hug and Austin smiled. I sighed, the scene making me feel tremendously ill before I felt

something hit me hard on the back of my head and I fell, face forward into the sand. "Ow", I said

moments after I was hit and started to get up before I felt a pair of muscular arms pull me up. I

dusted myself off and looked up expecting to see Austin but instead I found Dallas standing in front

of me. "Ally, I am so sorry, it was just, the guys and I were tossing the ball around and one sort of got

out of control and it hit you by accident, I am really sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you", he

rambled and I smiled. "Its fine Dallas, it was an accident, I get it", I said and he smiled. "Good, so are

you okay?" he asked and moved closer to me, examining my head and arms carefully. "Yeah, yeah,

I'm um ...fine", I stammered and found myself stepping back a little out of discomfort. "So...do you

want to hang out with me and my friends", he asked and gestured to a group consisting of two guys

and three girls behind him. "Well...um...I", I began before I found Austin standing by my side.

"Actually, she can't, she's hanging out with us", Austin said and Dallas frowned. "Well...Moon, I

wasn't actually talking to you, but to Ally", he said roughly to Austin and then grinned charmingly at

me. "He's...um...right Dallas, I was...maybe another time", I said and he smiled. "How about Friday at

six, dinner and a movie, sound good?" he asked and I nodded. Austin began to saw something but

I clasped my hand over his mouth and smiled at Dallas. "Sure", I said and he nodded 'coolly' in my

direction. "Awesome, see you later Alls", he said to me and I gave him a three-fingered wave as he

walked away. Trish and Bridget bounded over to me. "You just a date with Dallas Matthews, THE

Dallas Matthews", they chorused and smiled as they turned to me. "I know, I know!" I cried happily.

"Nice going Dawson, you got the most popular guy in school to date you, but sadly you didn't get the

hottest", Cassidy said, almost nicely and kissed Austin's cheek. "I'll try to live", I said jokingly and

placed a hand to my head in a swooning motion before I turned to Trish and Bridget, not noticing

Austin's frown as I did so."So Ally, do you know what you are going to wear?", "Do you know what

you are going to do with your hair", "Do you think he'll kiss you", "Are you going to sing for him".

The questions came out fast, one after the other, the last one came from Cassidy. "No, no, no and

no, the date's on Friday, I've got lots of time to figure out all that stuff, chill", I said to the girls and

they smiled. "Well if this girl fest is over, can we go, my mom's cooking tonight remember", Austin

said and everyone immediately dashed away, running towards the path to the school. I laughed and

turned to Austin with a raised eyebrow. "Your mom is cooking? I didn't think parents stayed here..."

I said confusedly. Austin laughed. "My mom works here, and every Sunday she cooks for us in the

boy's dormitory, it's a weekly tradition", he said with a smile. "Cool, what does she make?" I asked.

"Her famous three-cheese lasagne" he said and rubbed his stomach, his mouth already watering.

"Sounds delish, I've never met your mom but she seems awesome" I said and ran a hand through my

hair as I walked alongside him. "She is, she's pretty, fun, carefree, sweet, a great cook and the

reason why I can see you again", he said to me and smiled at me and I laughed. "How?" I asked.

"Well when my mum and dad divorced when I was five when I met you, my mom moved to Miami,

then my dad and I moved to Miami so I could be closer to her and then she suggested Sunset Cove

Academy for a school where she's the secretary and that's how I ended up here and how I get to see

you", he explained and I nodded understandingly. "So wait, your mom is Mimi Moon?" I asked and

he nodded. "Actually Mimi Arsenal, but she kept Moon", he said and I chuckled. "No way, she looks

like a supermodel", I exclaimed and he laughed. "Thanks, her pretty and personality have come in

handy, she's dating the owner of the academy, Richard Matthews", he said his tone at the end of the

sentence bitter. "You don't seem to be very happy about that", I said and he shrugged. "I am it's just,

Richard is Dallas's dad and my mom and him are really serious, I think he might even propose to her

and that'd mean having Dallas as my stepbrother", he said and shuddered at the end. "What's your

deal with Dallas?" I asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "It's just; he gets everything handed to him just

like that, money, popularity, shoes, and girls", he said. "And did he take any of these things from

you?" I asked knowingly. "Well he beat me out for captain of the football team when I'm clearly the

better player and now he's stealing y—", he began and then stopped. "What Austin, what is he

stealing now?" I asked and he remained silent. "Come on Austin, tell me", I begged. "You", he

yelled and looks at me before he walked forward faster, to join the rest of the group. I continued to

walk slowly. "What?" I whispered to myself.


	8. Chapter Eight: Dinners & Decisions

Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Austin's POV:

I hugged my mom as she approached me wearing her apron as we walked through the door. "Austin

dear, I was beginning to think you weren't coming" she said and I chuckled. "Of course I'd come

mom, why would I miss a chance to see my beautiful mother and her gorgeous lasagne", I said and

she nudged me playfully in the shoulder and I smiled before the smiled faded as I saw Ally. I wasn't

mad at her; definitely I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at myself because I was a bad person. I had a

huge crush on a girl who was my best friend and I had a girlfriend. I felt so bad, it would seem like I

was leading Ally on with the way I was acting, it would seem like I was a player and if Ally thought

that of me, and I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. She was just so, /breathtaking/ and so sweet and

adorable. No wonder Dallas picked her out of all the other girls. My mom grabbed my arm gently

and led me over to the spacious boy's dining room. I slid into a chair and Cassidy sat beside me and

my mom the other side of me. Ally sat beside my mom and Trish sat beside her. Dez sat beside Trish.

At the other end of the table were Bridget, Adam, Tony (a friend), Eliza (his girlfriend), Jayden

(Dallas's friend), Britney (Jayden's girlfriend) and blah, Dallas. Dallas sat opposite Ally and beside

Adam and kept winking at her and it made me feel ill. Cassidy kept trying to pull me into a

conversation but I couldn't take my eyes off Ally. Our eyes met a few times and she took her glance

away. What I said must have made things awkward between us. I figured Cassidy noticed me staring

at Ally as she asked to switch seats with me, to supposedly 'talk better with my mom'. I noticed that

after Cassidy found out Ally and I were best friends she hadn't acted as sweet as she usually did and I

was starting to see a side of her that I'd never seen and I didn't really like. I felt bad putting her

through this too but I couldn't help my feelings. I really did like Cassidy, I thought she was beautiful

and interesting and amazing. At one point she had seemed like 'the one' but I didn't know now. Ally

just seemed to come in and take my heart away. It had hurt me so badly when I had to leave her. I

cried, she even laughed and reminded me that I thought boys never cried. And it was true, I never

did cry until that moment. It only took the loss of a pretty brunette girl to break me down. But I was

back with her now, but with so many things in the way of letting me express my feelings. I felt like I

was going to explode, but right now I felt like I was being shook? "Austin, Austin, hello!" I heard

Cassidy's voice say as she snapped her fingers in front of my face and frowned. "Oh...um...sorry...

must've zoned out there, what...um...what were you saying?" I said and she raised an eyebrow. "I

was just telling your mom about how I'm pumped for school tomorrow", she said and I laughed.

"You...Cassidy Carter...pumped...for school?" I teased and she hit me hard and glared at me. "Austin,

how could you say that, I am very intellectigal", she said and I sniggered. "You mean intellectual",

corrected Ally's sweet melodious voice before she gave Cassidy a small smile and returned to eating

her lasagne in silence. Cassidy frowned. "Whatever, yeah I meant that", she said and continued to

chat to my mom; I looked down at my plate of lasagne and began to tuck in when I saw Ally and

Dallas talking again. I felt mad more than sick now and gripped my fork so tightly I was afraid it was

going to break. I looked forward and for the first time noticed that Bridget was looking at me.

"You've got it bad dude", she whispered and I threw her a confused expression before

she looked back down at her plate.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I felt so awkward to be here with Austin right now. What he said sort of confused me. On one hand

he could mean he was stealing me, as in stealing my time and attention when we had just been

reunited as friends, or he could mean, stealing me as stealing my time and attention when I could be

focusing on kissing him in secret caves, meaning he liked me. It was seriously confusing. Especially

because he had a girlfriend: Cassidy. I could admit that I liked him. A lot. A lot, a lot. But, I could also

admit that I liked Dallas. A lot. But not as much as Austin. We had so much chemistry and we were

complete opposites which meant we attracted each other. Besides being with Austin made me feel

like I was on another world, where I didn't have to be judged and people liked me for me. He made

me feel special, feel pretty, feel talented and appreciated. It was crazy considering that until

yesterday, I hadn't seen him for eight years. I sat beside his mom at the table and she had greeted

me with a smile and I had returned it. Her lasagne was amazing. It was like a party in your mouth and

as addictive as smoking. Once you started it took all your being to stop, which I did, because I liked

having a skinny waist. I didn't speak much throughout the meal, only to Dallas and a sentence to

Cassidy, which she didn't like. At one point Cassidy and Dallas were having a conversation like they'd

been friends, but as captains of the cheerleading team and football team, I'm pretty sure they were.

Dallas seemed really into me. He kept updating me about our date on

Friday, but he didn't actually tell me where we were going. I had asked him about his dad, about

how he owned the school and he told me it was true and his family were quite wealthy. I frowned

then, because he was obviously telling me this to seem 'cool' or something, but I wasn't that type of

person. As we spoke, I saw Austin gaze at me at random times and I turned my gaze away from

him. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or not, but I thought we shouldn't talk for a little while just to

be on the safe side. Besides, according to Trish there were classes tomorrow and we had our futures

to focus on. After dinner everyone just seemed to hang around the house and chat and chill. I wasn't

really in the mood for socialising but didn't want to head to the dormitory just yet. I headed to the

kitchen and got a glass of water before I propped myself up onto the counter and stayed there,

sipping my water and staring into space in deep thought. About five minutes later, Austin's mom

walked in and headed over to me. "Hey darling, you alright?" she asked in a sweet voice and went to

the sink to wash her soft manicured hands. "Yeah...Ms Moon...I'm...great", I replied but I probably

didn't sound too convincing because she dried her hands and then came and stood exactly opposite

me. "Ally, I was a teenage girl once, I know how it feels, it can be tough, by the looks of it you are

having some serious boy troubles with a dash of school anxiety and a drizzle of girl trouble", she said

knowingly and my eyes widened. She knew /precisely/ what was wrong and I was half impressed

and half scared. "You can't see through my head can you?" I joked and tapped my forehead gently

and she laughed. "No, but I can see it in your eyes", she said and I smiled. "Do you want to talk about

it", she asked and I thought for a moment. Do I? I mean it would feel better getting the emotions

out. I nodded and she sat on the counter next to me and I poured my heart out to her, all figuratively

of course. I didn't mention names just 'boy' or 'girl' or something. She nodded her head and 'hmm-

ded' throughout the story and at the end she smiled and took a deep breath. "Ally, sweetie, I think

the best way to find the answer to this situation is to follow your heart, whichever guy you think is

the one, is the one and if he feels the same for you then no girl should be able to tear him away for

you, as for school you just need to keep doing what you're doing, I checked your report and you are

an excellent student, you are an amazing person Ally and a smart person too so I'm sure everything

will work out for you", she said kindly and I smiled and nodded. "Thank you", I said and she grinned

and jumped off the counter. "Remember Ally, if you ever need an older girl to talk to, you know

where my office is and I'm always here on Sunday nights", she said and I smiled. "Will do Ms Moon",

I said and she laughed. "Oh Ally, we're friends, call me Mimi", she said and I grinned.

"Alright...Mimi", I said and hopped off the counter and began heading towards the door. "Oh

Leaving so soon?" Mimi asked her tone almost sad. "Yeah, I'm wrecked after today, thought I'd hit

bed early", I answered and she smiled. "Well night dear", she said and I smiled as I headed out the

kitchen door. "Night Mimi", I sang and headed towards the door when I felt a pair of hands grab me

by the waist. I turned around and saw Dallas and smiled weakly. "Oh hey Dallas", I said and squirmed

free from his embrace. "Hey Alls, where you going?" he asked. "To my dormitory, I'm really tired,

besides there's school tomorrow, so yeah", I said and he stifled a laugh before I glared at him. "Oh

sorry, but are you sure you don't want to stay?" he asked and I nodded. "Definitely, I think I'm

good", I answered with a smirk. "Well can I walk you there?" he asked hopefully and I nodded

helplessly. "Sure", I said and he smiled and grabbed my hand. We headed out the door and began

walking towards the girl's area in the east wing. Dallas chatted to me about sports and filled me in

on the school and told me a bit more about his family. I was quiet, still deep in thought, but just

nodded and 'hmm-ded' like Mimi did when she was talking to me. We reached the dormitory quite

fast and as we stood on the doorstep I turned to him. "Well, goodnight Dallas, thanks for walking me

here", I said and he shrugged. "No problem, see you at school tomorrow Alls", he said and bent and

kissed my cheek harshly. He grinned and walked away and I let myself into the house. I found myself

wiping the kiss off my cheek and then I frowned. Ally, you should be happy, the most popular guy in

school is crushing on you and you are going to go on a date with him. You should be ecstatic. Face it;

Austin has a girlfriend so you might as well forget about him. I argued with myself for a while but

eventually the Dallas loving side seemed to win. I was exhausted and when I checked the time, it was

only seven thirty. I trudged into the kitchen and headed over to the pantry and retrieved a jar of

pickles. I reached inside and took two and put them on a plate. I returned the jar to its place and

then headed upstairs. I put the plate on my bedside table and changed into my pyjamas. I found a

uniform already in my closet and laid it out neatly for the next day. I headed to Trish's part of the

room and rooted around for a while before I found a Teen Vogue magazine. I sat on my bed and put

my earphones in my ear and put 'The Lazy Song' on loop on my iPod. I slid under the duvet and

rested my back against the headboard. I set the alarm on my cellphone to seven thirty in the

morning and then placed it on my table. I opened the magazine and began flipping through its glossy

pages as I listened to the music and munched on pickles. Eventually, I finished the magazine and the

pickles so I just decided to sleep, I turned off the room light and closed my eyes as the soothing

rhythm of Bruno Mars brought me into a sweet slumber.

* * *

Austin's POV:

After dinner we all went to chill and chat in the living room. Ally didn't come because I knew she

wasn't the social type but I also knew it was mostly because she was avoiding me. I couldn't leave

because of Cassidy and besides that I was waiting for a chance to talk to Bridget alone. A little while

later, Dallas went to get a cup of water and took about twenty five minutes getting back and /didn't/

have a cup of water. I would have questioned him but decided against it. Eventually I got really

thirsty and headed towards the kitchen, expecting to maybe find Ally and maybe talk to her, but the

only girl there was my mom, washing dishes. "Oh hey mom", I said and glanced around as I opened

the fridge to get a can of soda. "Hey son", my mom joked and then narrowed her eyes at me.

"Whatcha looking for?" she asked, turning her eyes from me to the dishes and then back. "Oh,

noth...nothing" I said shakily, the shakes going from voice to my body and I struggled to open my

drink properly. "You alright there Shaky Mc Skakerton", my mom joked and we both laughed. "I'm

fine, I just thought I'd see someone in here, that's all", I said to her and sipped my soda. "Was it Ally,

because she left a while ago, lovely girl, sweet, intelligent, funny, girlfriend material", she said and

placed a cheeky expression on her face and glanced up at me. "Mom...I have a girlfriend", I said, my

tone sounding sort of whiny and I could feel my face flushing. "I know honey, I was just mentioning

it", she said defensively and then smiled. "So are you friends with her?" she asked and I nodded with

a smile. "Best friends", I said softly and she raised an eyebrow at me. I explained the whole moving

and leaving Ally thing to her and she listened carefully. "Wow, that's so sweet, it's so nice that you

guys have been able to see each other again", she said. "Yeah", I replied, it really was.

An hour later everyone decided that it was time to go. Dez, Adam, Dallas and Tony said goodbye to

the girls before they went upstairs to go to bed. I hung back and Cassidy kissed me goodnight before

heading off with Trish, Eliza & Britney. I had called Bridget back and she apparently told the other

girls that she had forgotten something and that they should go on ahead. I pulled her into the living

room and I sat down on the couch with her. There was a ringing silence, before she broke it. "Yes,

I'm waiting?" she said and I turned to her. "Well...I wanted to talk to you about what you said, well

whispered to me at dinner", I began and she smiled. "Oh, about you having the mega hots for Ally?

What about it?" she said and I blushed. "I don't have the mega hots for Ally", I said defensively and

she rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you go red as a tomato almost every time her name is mentioned,

you stare at her all the time, every time she is around you you're beaming, you flow in

conversation so well, you are seen joking around all the time, you nearly almost hold hands and you

guys almost kissed", she said and I told her to lower her voice as my eyes nearly popped out of my

head. "How...how...did you know about that?" I asked and she sighed. "I followed you guys, I was

bored, but when I saw you guys having your little 'alone' time I didn't want to interrupt. I saw the

way you looked at her, and the way she looked at you and then I saw your lips almost touch when

Cassidy screamed and you ran to check on her", she said and I listened amazed. "You know I may be

blonde and a cheerleader but I'm not stupid, it's a cover I have but I get straight A's and I have a

Young Scientist award" she continued and that nearly surprised me more than all the other stuff. I

couldn't speak as I was still dazed so she continued to speak. "Look, I never thought Cassidy was

right for you anyways and to be honest I've never really liked that girl, she seems more Dallas's type

than yours, she is more into superficiality and you are totally down-to-earth and dude, I think Ally

likes you too but if you don't act fast she'll be with Dallas sooner than you can say 'poof'", she said

and did the 'poof' action with her hands. I knew she was right but I didn't know what to do. I

managed to find my voice and I said to her. "I know...but how?" I asked. "Simple, tell her how you

feel before she goes out with Dallas and break up with Cassidy", she said in a matter-of-factually

voice. I sighed and leaned my back on the couch and rubbed my face. "It's not that easy", I grumbled

and she laughed sarcastically. "Ally, I love you, Cassidy, I'm breaking up with you, sounds simple

enough to me", she said and I turned to her. "Hey, I never said I /loved/ Ally", I said & she rolled her

eyes before getting up. "Oh please Austin, you're speaking to a girl with an IQ higher than Mount

Everest, you can't fool me, night", she said and with that she was gone. "Night", I whispered after

her and stared in front of me. I raised my back from the back of the couch and thought over all she

said. Was it true? Did I really love Ally?

* * *

Whatcha Think? Review please :)


	9. Chapter Nine: Mistakes & Mishaps

Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

My eyes fluttered open gently as the irritating sound of beeping filled my ears. I wasn't tired though.

I had slept pretty early so I had no reason to be tired, but I had no desire to get out of bed at all. I

didn't want to see Austin and I didn't want to see Dallas. I didn't want to see Cassidy or Trish or

Bridget or Dez or Adam or anyone. Maybe Mimi, but that was it. I thought about just pretending to

not hear my alarm and just sleeping all day or playing sick, but it was the first day of school and I

really didn't want to miss it. I'd just have to suck it up; I told myself and slipped the duvet off myself

and shuddered at the horrible coldness in the room. I slipped on my UGGS and shuffled slowly to the

bathroom and showered, washed my hair and brushed my teeth. I came back into the room squeaky

clean and moisturized before slipping on some undergarments and then my uniform. It was a navy

and dark blue plaid skirts with a white shirt and navy blazer. I slipped on some almost, knee high

white socks with two navy stripes at the top of them. I slipped on the some navy TOMS and then

glanced at myself in the mirror. My skirt sat a few centimetres above my knee, my shirt was tight,

obviously about a size too small. My blazer was small too, but all the same comfortable and stylish. I

actually smiled at my reflection because I had to admit, I looked good, even if it was uniform. I then

plopped myself down at the vanity and dried my hair. I left it naturally loose and wavy and slide a

dark blue hair slide in the side. I slicked on some French nude lipgloss and flicked a little mascara

unto my lashes. After that I sprit zed myself with some Impulse body spray and grabbed my satchel,

songbook and cellphone before heading downstairs. I had made the battery of my iPod run out last

night because I hadn't turned it off, so I had to charge it, which meant I couldn't take it to school.

Sigh. And I thought Bruno Mars could really help me today. As I shuffled into the kitchen, I was

surprised to see Bridget sitting at the table with Eliza and Britney. They were in the same room and

were all on the cheerleading squad. They must've all woken up pretty early, maybe seven instead of

seven thirty. Eliza was fixing her hair, Britney was texting or something and Bridget was filing her

nails. I smiled at them as I headed over to the fruit bowl and grabbed a banana from the top.

"Morning girls", I said to them as I bit into the potassium filled fruit. "Morning Ally", the chorused

and smiled at me. "Um... do you guys have the time?" I asked, not bothering to check my phone

screen. Eliza, the pretty girl with the dark black wavy hair and slightly tanned skin and amber eyes

nodded and retrieved an amethyst embellished cellphone from her pink satchel. "It's eight o clock,

classes start at nine so you're good", she said and then began tapping the screen of her Smartphone

with her pink OPI polished fingers. "Coolio", I said to her and began rooting in the pantry. For some

reason I was hungry this morning and I needed some real food. Sorry bananas. I decided to make an

omelette and asked the girls if they wanted one. They nodded and I smiled as I put on the stove and

began mixing the ingredients, placing an apron on beforehand to protect my uniform. "So Ally,

why'd you leave the boy's dorm so early yesterday?" Britney asked. She too was pretty like almost

every girl at this academy. She had perfectly honey blonde hair, an angelic face and turquoise eyes

that were flecked with sapphire. She turned to me from tapping her phone screen and I shrugged. "I

was tired, we had walked to the beach and back beforehand so I was already wrecked", I answered

and began pouring the mixture in the heated frying pan. "Oh...cool...who were you with? I heard

Dallas asked you out?" she said and put her thumbs up at me. "I was with Bridget, Trish, Cassidy,

Dez, Austin and Adam, but Dallas and his friends were there and he did ask me out", I said as I

moved the omelette around in the pan for a bit then retrieved a plate from the cupboard and placed

the omelette in it. "Order up", I said and made a ding noise and Britney took the plate and gave it to

Eliza who thanked us both and then began eating it. "That's awesome", Eliza said between bites and

then grinned. "This omelette is amazing Ally", she said with a smile. "Thanks", I said and then

frowned when I realised something. "Where are all the other girls in the dorm?" I asked. "Well there

are eighty people at this academy, forty boys and forty girls, there are five boy's dormitories and five

girl dormitories and there are eight girls in each house. The two other girls that are supposed to be

in this house are twins and are in the infirmary because of measles", Bridget explained and I nodded

understandingly and then froze. "Oh my goodness, I just realized, Trish and Cassidy aren't awake yet

and it's almost nine", I said just as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Chillax Dawson, we're here, you're not the only one who sets alarms you know", Cassidy said as she

walked down the stairs with Trish and slid into a seat next to Bridget and Trish slid into one beside

Eliza. Bridget rolled her eyes to herself at Cassidy and returned to filing her long French manicured

nails. Trish greeted us with a simple 'hi' and then asked what was for breakfast. "I'm making

omelettes want one?" I asked as I dished two unto plates and handed them to Britney and Bridget

who thanked me. "Sure", Trish said and I began making a new batter. "Aren't you going to ask me

Dawson?" Cassidy drawled and I turned to her and sighed. "How about you Cassidy?" I asked softly

and she nodded. I added a few extra ingredients to my batter and quickly whipped up the rest of the

omelettes for Trish, Cassidy and I. I slide their plates in front of them and then sat at the other side

of Bridget and dug into my omelette. As I placed a forkful in my mouth, I turned to Eliza who was

returning to texting after she had placed her plate in the sink. "Um...Eliza what time is it now?" I

asked and chewed my omelette a few times before swallowing. She tapped on her phone screen a

few times and then turned to me. "Quarter to nine", she said and tapped her screen a few more

times before she slid her cellphone into her bag. "I'm going to start walking now, anyone want to

join me?" she asked with a smile. Britney and Bridget nodded and quickly finished off their

omelettes. Eliza grabbed three bottles of vitamin water from the fridge and handed each girl a bottle

before taking a sip of hers. The girls sent Trish, Cassidy and I a little wave before they headed out the

door. Cassidy and Trish chatted as they ate and I finished up quite quickly. I placed my plate in the

sink and grabbed a bottle of vitamin water from the fridge. I slung the handle of my red and blue

satchel around my shoulder and slid my songbook and phone into it. I waved goodbye to Cassidy and

Trish before I headed out the door. I walked down the cobblestone path that lead towards the

school building and I twisted the gold handle of the oak doors at the entrance. I ambled into the

airy marble based hall and headed up to the secretary's desk, Mimi seated busy at work.

"Good morning Mimi", I said with a smile as I stood in front her desk. Mimi looked up at me and

smiled brightly. "Morning Ally dear, how can I help you?" she said and I smiled. "Well I'm not sure

where I got to collect my schedule or where the school building is", I said to her shyly and she

smiled. "No problem, firstly, here's your schedule", she said and rooted around her desk and then

handed me a laminated timetable and school journal. "And follow to me to the school building", she

said and came out from behind the desk. She was wearing a knee length black pencil skirt, a silk

turquoise ruffled blouse and turquoise Prada pumps. The outfit looked great with her long blonde

hair. I smiled as she began walking out of the building and lead me to a different building. As we

approached it, I gaped in awe. The school building was a lot more modern than the other buildings in

the school. It was at least seven floors with an intricate futuristic design. It was painted an

immaculate shade of white and most of the walls were made of glass that seemed to be an ocean

blue colour. I stood speechless as I gazed at it and Mimi turned to me and smiled. "Amazing isn't it",

she said and I nodded. "It has a marvellous design and it's ecologically aware", she said and I rose

an eyebrow. "It uses solar energy, a good way to use the sun we are blessed to have here in Miami",

she said and I nodded with a smile. "You ready to go inside?" she asked and I nodded and began

walking after her into the large building. As we went down the spotless, locker lined hallways, I

noticed people staring in my direction and felt slightly awkward, but it all became clear when one

girl whispered (a little too loudly) 'that's the girl Dallas asked out'. I blushed and kept my head down

as Mimi led me down the halls and finally stopped at a locker. "This is your locker, number IOI, which

I also heard was your house number back in California and I think you'll be quite happy with your

locker neighbours, they'll be able to show you to your first class, if you need any more help you

know where to find me and this is the combination", she said and gave me a smile and my shoulder

a reassuring squeeze before she handed we a piece of paper and then sauntered out of the building,

her pumps making a rhythmic tap on the ground with each of her steps. I waved her goodbye before

turning to the locker. I twisted in the combination and the locker opened. It was already filled with

the books for my subjects; it had a few shelves, a private drawer and a place to put my schedule. I

smiled and the locker and then looked down at my timetable. I had...algebra, chemistry and Spanish

first. I looked in the locker for the books and notebooks and placed them into my satchel. I then

closed my locker and turned around to see Bridget standing behind me. "Oh hey Ally", she said when

she saw me. "You coming to algebra?" she asked and I nodded and then she looked at my locker.

"Looks like we're neighbours", she said brightly and I grinned and she began walking to the algebra

classroom, me following close beside her. "So who's our other neighbour?" I asked as we headed

into the classroom. "You'll find out soon enough", she said with a cheeky smile before she slid into a

seat. I slid into one beside her; it was beside the window in the middle row. Perfect. Bridget turned

to me and frowned. "Ally, I wouldn't sit there if I were you", she said and I rolled my eyes as I placed

my chemistry stuff on the table, I saw a shadow loom above me and looked up and saw Cassidy

standing above me a scowl on her face. Uh oh.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I had barely slept last night. What Bridget had said had stuck in my brain like a funny Youtube video

that you would play over and over again. I thought about as I woke up, which was at eight o clock,

which wasn't very smart. I thought about it as I showered and got dressed. I thought about it as I ate

breakfast and I even thought about it as I walked to school with Adam, Tony and Dez. Adam was like

officially part of our 'group' now. He was the coolest. He was as nice as his sister but other than that

they were complete opposites so it was funny when you knew they were twins. I headed into the

school building and walked down the hallway to my locker, while the other guys went to help Adam

find his. I was hoping that I'd see Bridget at her locker to talk to her, but she came into school pretty

early so I probably missed her. I headed over to my locker, number IOO and got out my books for

algebra, chemistry and Spanish, before I headed to the algebra class, with just minutes to spare. I

walked into the classroom just as Cassidy pushed Ally out of her seat and then dropped all her stuff

onto the ground. A majority of the other students laughed and Bridget went over to Ally to help her

pickup her things from the ground. I headed over to her and helped her up. "Thanks", she mumbled,

her face bright red, her eyes becoming watery as she ambled to a seat at the back of the classroom

and Bridget followed her and comforted her. I frowned deeply and clenched my fists as I turned to

Cassidy, who was seated in Ally's initial seat, her eyes fixed on her cellphone. "Why did you do

that?" I asked through gritted teeth. Cassidy shrugged and looked up at me. "She was in /my/ seat, I

couldn't let that slide and I asked her nicely to get up, but she refused", Cassidy said and I rolled my

eyes. "That's no reason to push her out of her seat", I protested and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Chillax Austy, look now there's a free seat beside me", she said and I laughed sarcastically. "Great,

why don't you let Britney fill it", I said and marched to the back of the class, followed by whispers

from the other students and the high pitched annoyed squealing of Cassidy. I sat down next to Ally

and tapped her on the shoulder, and prayed that she would speak to me, just this time.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Get out of my seat Dawson", Cassidy snapped and looked down at me. "Sorry Cassidy, I was here

first and there are still lots of seats in the classroom", I said calmly and she rolled her eyes. "Shut up

Dawson, I always sit here and that will not change", she said and my eyes widened. "But as my friend

you'll make an exception right", I said softly and she laughed. "I'm not your friend Dawson, where'd

you get that idea?" she said and I frowned. "But I thought we were", I said confusedly. "Well Ally you

thought wrong, our friendship started and ended when you started hitting on my boyfriend", she

yelled and pushed me out of the chair and the next thing I knew my face was on the floor. My head

was ringing and hot tears stung my eyes. It took all my being not to cry full on. I then saw my bag

and books on the ground and then Bridget beside me picking them up. I was about to lift myself up

when a pair of arms helped me up from the ground. I turned to the person and saw that it was

Austin. I wanted to cry even more then and the tears began to build up in my eyes. I felt like just

running into Austin's arms, but I couldn't and I wouldn't. "Thanks", I mumbled to him

and ambled over to a seat at the back of the classroom. Bridget followed me and

placed all my things on my desk. "Thanks", I said to her and she smiled at me and placed a hand on

my back and began to comfort me. I was still slightly in shock. I couldn't believe that Cassidy would

do that. On my first day, after I'd been nice to her, made her an omelette, she still pushed me out of

the chair. The thing that hurt me the most is why she didn't want to be my friend. Austin. I hadn't hit

on Austin, well I hadn't meant to if I did. Sure I liked him but I decided to enclose my feelings just so

that she would be happy, but look where that had got me. I placed a hand to my head and felt a

small bump. It hurt so badly and I felt really light headed. I heard Austin yelling at Cassidy, which

didn't really help and then I heard his footsteps heading towards me and whispers and squealing. He

sat down beside me and then tapped me on the shoulder. I didn't turn to him, I had told myself I

wouldn't talk to him, not until I felt it was right. He began saying my name and I ignored him, the

banging in my head getting louder. The teacher finally arrived and Austin stopped trying to get my

attention. I said 'here' to my name in a normal a voice as I could muster and I tried to focus on the

lesson. It was really hard though, my head hurt and now I had the most awful feeling in the pit of my

stomach. I felt extremely light headed and I had to get a bottle of water. I stood up and the algebra

teacher Ms Crawford turned to me. "Ms Dawson, can you please take your seat", she said and

everyone in the class turned to me. "I...I...I", is all I managed to say before everything turned to black

around me.

* * *

Whatcha Think? Review Please :) x


	10. Chapter Ten: Amazements & Admitions

Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Look, her eyes are opening", I heard Austin's voice say as my eyes fluttered open. "What, where am

I?" I said as I glanced around and saw Bridget and Adam next to my bed. "You're in the dormitory",

Austin said to me and I glanced at him and then at my right hand which he was holding. "Why?" I

asked and began lifting myself up but a pain in my head caused me to lie down again. "Because you

fainted in algebra", Bridget said and I raised an eyebrow. "You must've been light-headed or

something, you know from when you fell", Austin said softly but avoided eye contact. "Oh", is all I

could say before Adam propped himself on the edge of my bed and sighed. "You feeling alright

Alls?" he asked and I smiled weakly. "Yeah, I feel fine, my head hurts a bit though", I said and he

smiled. "Good, the nurse said you've just a bump and a bruise, she said just rest, keep hydrated and

you'll be good as new tomorrow", he said and I smiled. "Sounds good", I said and my eyes drifted to

Austin, who was fiddling with his fingers, his hand now detached from mine. I looked towards

Bridget hopefully and she grinned, before turning to Adam. "Um...Adam...let's go get Ally something

to get Ally a snack", she said and grabbed his hand. "Sure", he said and kissed my cheek gently

before walking away with Bridget. I must've had an extremely attractive cheek as that was the third

time it'd been kissed since I'd got here. As Adam and Bridget disappeared out the door, I waited a

moment before I turned to Austin. "You have my full attention, I promise I won't ignore you this

time", I said quietly and his head raised and I noticed his tear stained cheeks and my eyes widened

and my heart immediately softened. "What happened? Why did Cassidy do that to you? She's

usually so sweet", he said shakily and I sighed. "I don't know, apparently she's threatened by me", I

mumbled and he looked at me with a frown. "What?" he asked confusedly. "Well...she doesn't like

me because she thinks I'm trying to steal you away from her", I said quietly and he groaned. "Where

would she get that idea", he said and I looked down at my fingers. "I don't know...but I

guess...maybe we do act a bit...like a couple...but I don't know", I said my voice soft but shaky. "I

guess...but we aren't...and she should know that...that's crazy", Austin said and then I looked up at

him. "Why?" I asked sounding slightly hurt. I bit my lip to stop the tears that were building up in my

eyes, I actually thought that Austin liked me, but now look what he was saying.

"Because...because...we're just friends and it'd be weird", he answered and looked into my eyes. He

could obviously sense that I was hurt, but if he cared or not, I didn't know. There was then a silence

and I could feel the tears threatening to fall but I held them back. "Ally...I'm", Austin's voice began to

say but he was cut off my Adam and Bridget entering the room. "Here's your snack", Adam said

happily as he placed a tray with pickles and a glass of orange juice on my bedside table. "Thanks", I

said and he helped me sit up. Austin stayed silent and then after a while rose from where he was

seated. "I'm...going to go, I'll see you later Alls", he said and walked out the door. Bridget frowned

and then smiled. "Oh Ally, I forgot to get the potato chips", she said and began heading out the door.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "There were no potato chips", he said and Bridget laughed awkwardly. "Of

course there were silly", she said and overly girly high-pitched voice before she closed the door

behind her. Adam and I exchanged glances before we both shrugged and took a pickle each.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I headed down the stairs and out the door of the girl's dormitory. I ran a hand through my dirty

blonde hair and sighed as I walked. Soon, I heard the door of the dormitory open and then shut

again and heard dainty footsteps behind me. I turned back and saw Bridget running towards me. I

stopped walking and she stopped beside me and took a deep breath. "Okay dude, why'd you just

leave, what did you and Ally talk about?" she asked and breathed heavily. I took a deep breath and

took one step away from her. "I might've told Ally that we were just friends and it would be crazy if

anything ever happened between us", I said and placed my hands up to block any impact. Bridget

sighed loudly and I placed my hands down and she hit me hard on the shoulder. "Ow", I said as I

grabbed my shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Austin, you're an idiot you know that", she said her tone

engulfed in annoyance and I frowned. "Well thank you, I really appreciate that", I snapped

sarcastically at her and she sighed. "I'm sorry it's just, now that you've given Ally that idea, she is

definitely going to go out with Dallas and you might never get a chance with her", she said and I

opened my mouth to protest, but nothing came out because I knew she was right. "I know, I know,

but how do I fix this", I said and slumped on the ground. Bridget gave me a sympathetic smile and

sat down delicately beside me. "Look Austin, the only thing you can do is tell her how you really feel,

if she knows how you feel then probably she won't go on a date with Dallas", she said and I turned

to her. "What if she doesn't feel the same way", I asked, a little fear in my voice. Bridget laughed and

got up and brushed down her school skirt. She extended a hand to me and I got up and she fixed one

hand on her hip and placed the other on my shoulder. "Trust me Austin; Ally feels the same way, so

please tell her you love her", she said in a firm sort of pleading tone and I nodded. "Good boy", she

said with a smile and tapped my head and began walking back to her dormitory. I grabbed her hand

and spun her around and smiled at her. "Thanks Bridget", I said and she grinned. "Don't mention it

Austin", she said and winked at me before heading back to the dormitory. I grinned and plunged my

hands deep into my pockets as I walked. Okay, I definitely needed to think this one out.

* * *

Ally's POV:

Bridget walked back into my room about ten minutes later and I glanced at her hands and found

them empty. "I thought you were going to get potato chips", I said curiously. Bridget froze and I

could tell she was mentally face palming. "Oh...um..." she laughed awkwardly. "Well...Adam was

right, we're...all out", she said and shrugged her shoulder and put on /her/ idea of a 'casual'

expression. "Oh alright then", I said. I wasn't convinced, a little part of me sort of believed her and

the other part just said: 'girl, she was not getting potato chips; she was probably talking to Austin.

I frowned at that part and Bridget came over to me and kissed Adam's cheek and he

smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a small hug. I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag. They

both laughed and then Adam kissed her gently on the lips before he turned to me. "I think it's time

for me to leave, I'll see my two favourite girls tomorrow", he said and waved back at me and Bridget

as he exited the room. "I'll go too but do you need anything before I leave Ally?" Bridget asked and I

shook my head. "No, I'm fine Bridget, thanks though", I said with a small smile. "Well get better, you

know you have a certain somebody that doesn't want you to be ill", she said and winked at me

before she ruffled my hair gently and then headed out. "Huh?" I said to myself and thought about it

for a moment. "Oh...she means Dallas", I said out loud to no one in particular. I sat there in total

silence and then I heard voices from outside. I slipped out of my bed and headed over to the

window, noticing that I still had my uniform on. I looked outside and I saw Cassidy talking to

someone, I saw her hug the person and then kiss the person. I figured it was Austin and sighed as I

headed back towards my bed; I sat on the edge and thought for a moment. There was no way I

wanted to see Cassidy after what had happened today and I'm pretty sure she felt the same way. I

peeled off my uniform and folded it neatly, before changing into my pyjamas. I got my favourite bag

from my suitcase, it was huge and perfect. I put my uniform in it, along with my toilet bag and my

towel and headed out the door of the room. I walked down the hall and gently knocked on the door

of Bridget's room. "Come on", trilled a voice from inside and I opened the door and my eyes

widened. In our room we each had other own sides. Cassidy's was pretty girly and radiated the word

'fabulous' and the colour pink. Trish had lots of funky patters and animal prints as well as bright

colours and hundreds of fashion posters and outfit sketches and piles of magazines. Mine was dull as

I hadn't decided to decorate yet, but all the same the current decor seemed to suit me. But as I

walked into Bridget's room, which she shared with Eliza and Britney, I saw a whole new world, but it

matched the school. It was all glamorous and shiny and movie star worthy, the materials either

suede or silk and everything looked beyond comfortable. "Whoa", I said as I glanced around the

room mesmerized. Bridget chuckled. "I know right", she said as she stood and closed the door

behind me. She gestured to a plush looking cushion on the ground and I sat and crossed my legs,

pretzel style. "So what's up?" Bridget asked as she sat on the edge of her red velvet bed clad in an

adorable matching red silk nightgown. "Well...I don't really want to room with Cassidy tonight, or

Trish because she seems to be acting like Cassidy's drone now, so is it alright if I sleep in the spare

room that's for the twins tonight. Bridget smiled. "Sure, I'll show you where it is", she said and

headed to the door and I followed her. The twins' bedroom was right beside hers and she opened

the door with a shiny pink key that she retrieved from her drawer. When she opened the door to the

room, I frowned deeply. The room was an exact replica of Cassidy's side of the room. Everything was

pink and shiny and fluffy. The carpet, the walls, the desk, the /telephone/. "What happened? Did

Barbie's dream house, explode in her or something?" I asked as I walked deeper into the room and

actually noticed a few Barbie dolls sitting on the floor. I picked one up and looked its plastic face and

pink dress and turned it to Bridget. "Oh God", I said and she laughed. "This room belongs to Phoebe

and Ariana, cheerleaders and resident bimbos at S.C.A, they also happen to worship Cassidy and are

the definition of the word girly", she said. "Oh, they are the girls in her band, them and some girl", I

said and tried to remember her name. "Oh Renee, yeah she's totally cool, she's a friend of mine but

she's in the other dormitory, I wish she was here inside of Cassidy", she said and sighed. "So you

don't like her either than", I said with a smirk and she nodded fiercely. "Hell no, she's a little whore",

Bridget said and I gapped and she smiled. "Mind my language, little miss goody two shoes, now

want to see something spectacular?" she asked and I nodded and she led me over to the closet. She

opened it and I frowned at the small area and glanced at her. "So when am I going to see something

spectacular?" I asked sarcastically and Bridget rolled her eyes playfully at me. She pulled back some

of the dresses in the closet /all/ pink and a handle appeared. She twisted the knob and opened the

door and walked in and I followed her. We came to a /huge/ room, filled with dresses, skirts, tops,

shoes, accessories, sunglasses, scarves and anything else wearable. "Whoa", I said and my voice

echoed in the room. "What is this place?" I asked and my voice echoed again. "The twins' closet,

their mom works at Vogue and gets them all this, she also paid extra and got them to turn this old

storage area into a closet for her two precious angels", she said, saying the last part in the most

sarcastic tone ever. I laughed and began to flip through a rack of dresses. "I'm guessing they don't

ever let you guys borrow any of this stuff", I said and held a dress up to me and posed like a model

and she laughed. "These are were their exact words, last time I asked them", she said and then

cleared her throat. "Of course we'll let you borrow them Bridge, when we're dead though", she said

in an extremely high-pitched voice with a stuck up expression, her hands sort of arched and giggled

loudly afterwards. I laughed. "Well then, good to know", I said and put the dress back on the rack.

"But that doesn't stop us from sneaking in here and trying things on and having slumber parties in

here, there's another entrance and as long as the twins don't know we're fine", she said and began

to walk out of the closet and I followed and closed the door behind me. We closed the smaller

wardrobe and then Bridget began to head out and when she was almost out the door a thought

floated into my head and I rushed over to her. "Bridget", I said and she smiled softly. "Yeah", she

said. "Well you know what you said before, about a 'certain' somebody that wouldn't want me to be

ill, you meant...Dallas right?" I asked and she smiled softly and placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you

want it to be, it's your choice", she said sensibly and wiggled her fingers in a tiny wave before she

left. "Night Ally", she said and confused, I answered. "Night Bridget", I said and closed my door. I

leaned against it and sighed loudly. "What did she mean?" I thought as I switched off the lights and

slid under the pink sunglass print covers. "Could this day get any worse?" I asked myself as a doll fell

from a shelf and began singing the 'Barbie Girl' song over and over again. I groaned and covered my

head with my pillow. "Apparently", I whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Whatcha Think? Review Please :) x


	11. Chapter Eleven: Plans & Performances

Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

I heard my alarm clock sound and I almost felt like crying. It felt like two seconds ago that I'd finally

fallen asleep after that doll ran out of battery. I lifted myself up and leaned my back on the

headboard, my eyes still closed. I sighed as I moved my hands around the bed and bedside table and

found my phone. I opened my eyes and shrieked at the initial greeting of pink and Barbie dolls. I was

actually quite terrified until I realised where I was. I placed a hand to my chest and tried to slow my

breathing as I took my phone in the other hand. I tapped the screen a few times and checked the

time. FIVE AM. Why had I set my alarm to that? It must have been the confusion. I sighed. Well I was

awake now, so I should probably just get up. I rolled out of bed and landed on the fluffy pink carpet,

the impact of the fall, making me wide awake. "One fall wasn't enough for you Ally", I mumbled to

myself and rubbed the back of my head. I laid the bed neatly and got my overnight bag from the

floor. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then showered. After I'd moisturized, I

slipped on my undergarments and uniform and slid on my shoes and socks. I sat down at the vanity

in the room and as I sat the twinkly bulbs in the pink heart shaped frame lit up and I smirked. I

looked at my reflection and then began drying my hair. I brushed my hair as normal, letting it fall in

loose curls. I decided to wear it up and let a few strands hand down. I slicked some French nude

gloss onto my lips and brushed some mascara onto my lashes. I added some eyeliner to my eyes and

blushed my cheeks lightly with some pink to make myself look less like a zombie that had just woke

up and more like a normal teenage girl. I sprayed some perfume on and then got up. I grabbed my

overnight bag and my school satchel and headed out, not noticing my songbook fall on the ground. I

also grabbed the dead Barbie doll and threw her into the back of the small closet. After I'd left the

room, I tiptoed into my actual room and placed my overnight bag in it quietly. I slung my satchel

over my shoulder and headed into the kitchen and made some sandwiches and after eating one, I

stuffed the two others in a paper bag and slipped it into my satchel. I grabbed a bottle of strawberry

flavoured vitamin water from the fridge and headed out, checking the time on my phone. It was

quarter to seven, perfect. I headed down the cobblestone path and headed in the direction I'd

walked in just two days ago. I walked for fifteen minutes in silence and finally sat down on a stone.

You might wonder why I said perfect. Well, if I was going to go through this day and be calm,

collected and focused, I needed some time to think in a serene, tranquil environment, and what

better place than a hidden cave on the beach. I leaned my back against the hard yet smooth surface

of the cave and my eyes drifted to the stream that glittered lightly from the bit of sunlight that

streamed in from the top of the cave. I remembered when I had been here with Austin. I

remembered the energy between us. I remembered that moment when our eyes were locked and

our lips almost touched. I remembered the electricity that flowed through my body every time we

touched. I shuddered lightly as I recalled the pleasant feeling and a smile crept onto my perfectly

bee-stung lips. I was really annoyed with myself. Why did I have to like this guy so much when he

didn't like me back and why did I have to like someone else too. I technically had two major crushes

and I wasn't happy. I was one weird chick. I thought and laughed to myself as I continued to think.

* * *

Austin's POV:

As soon as I showered, dressed and grabbed a banana, I immediately began walking towards the

girl's dormitory. It was exactly eight o clock, the perfect time to put the brilliant plan that I had

thought of overnight into action. One, I was going to ask Cassidy to talk and gently break it to her

that I didn't think it was working between us. Two, I was going to apologize to Ally and beg her to

come on a walk with me to the beach so we could talk and I could tell her how I felt. Three, I was

going to pray and hope that Ally felt the same way. Four, I was going to rub it in Dallas's face and

watch as Ally dumped his sorry butt. I approached the entrance of the girl's dormitory and knocked

on the door. I waited for a moment and smiled as Bridget stuck her head around the door. "Hey

Bridget", I said and she grinned. "Hey Austin", she sang and hugged me quickly before letting me in.

"What you doing here?" she asked as she headed towards the kitchen and I followed her. "I came

here to see Cassidy, but how's Ally?" I asked. "Well...I wouldn't know, she was gone before any of us

woke up", she said and I raised an eyebrow. "I hope she's okay", I said and Bridget laughed and

placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Austin, I'm sure she's fine", she said and I blushed as I

nodded in agreement. "Oh and by the way Cassidy is upstairs in her room", she said with a tiny smile

and headed inside the kitchen. "Thanks", I said and headed upstairs. I walked over to the door of

Cassidy's room and knocked gently. "Come in", called Cassidy's voice and I opened the door. She was

in the room with Trish, doing her makeup but got up and smiled when she saw me. "Hey Austin", she

said and wrapped her arms around my neck in a big hug. She then kissed me and then smiled before

she sat down again and layered her lashes with mascara. "Hey Cass, hey Trish", I said and waved at

Trish and gave her a hopeful smile. "Okay, I get it, I'll leave you two alone", she said and I thanked

her as she headed out. "So what's up?" Cassidy asked me, not turning from the mirror. "Well...I

figured it's been a while since we've been on a date, so want to go on a walk in the park today?" I

asked hopefully and she frowned. "Wait...the park...today?" she asked and I nodded. "Yeah, will that

be a problem?" I asked and she smiled slightly. "No...Not at all, how does four o clock sound", she

said and began brushing her hair. I smiled. "Awesome...can't wait", I said and began heading out of

the room. She got up and turned to me. "Wait...you're leaving already", she said and I nodded. I

kissed her forehead gently and then went out before she tried to get me to stay. I headed down the

stairs and said goodbye to Bridget before I headed out the door and checked the time. It was twenty

past eight; maybe I could find Ally before school started, I thought as I headed towards the school

building.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I opened my eyes and flinched as a ray of sun shone into them. I rubbed my eyes lightly and

looked around. I was still in the cave, I must've fallen asleep. I looked down at the ground and picked

up my satchel and placed it on my knees. I unclasped the buckle and reached into the bag and

rooted around for my cellphone. My slender fingers fell on the shiny keys of the phone and I

punched in my pass code and looked at the time. "QUARTER TO TEN", I screamed and shot up from

the stone, dropping my satchel unto the ground, pouring the contents out. I groaned and picked up

everything and placed it back into the bag. I clasped the buckle and slung the satchel unto my

shoulder and ran out of the cave. I ran up the beach and towards the path leading to the school. I

would make it in time for third period if I ran. I raced up the path and ran and ran as fast as my legs

would take me, only stopping briefly for a small breathe. I reached the building, just as the bell ran

for the end of second period. I raced towards my locker and after punching in the combination

looked at my schedule quickly before getting the books I needed and shutting the locker. I leaned

against it and took deep breaths as students began to pour out of the classrooms. I saw Bridget

head out a classroom and immediately she saw me, she excused herself from her friends and raced

over to me. "Ally! Where were you? I was beginning to worry, you missed two periods", she said and

pulled me into a small hug. "Sorry Bridge, it's just I went to the beach this morning to clear my head

and I sort of fell asleep and didn't wake up until about twenty minutes ago", I told her and she

nodded. "So that's where you were this morning, Austin came round, he asked about you", she said

with a smile and began exchanging books from her locker and then began reapplying lipgloss. "He

did", I said feeling a rush of inside pleasure regardless of me being mad at him. "Yeah, why so happy

about it?" Bridget asked cheekily and tossed her lipgloss into her satchel. I turned to face my locker

as I blushed. "What, I'm just normal about it, it's not like I like Austin or something, pfft, where'd you

get that idea from", I said and laughed awkwardly. Bridget closed her locker and leaned on it

crossing her arms across her chest. "Ally, I didn't say anything, but you sure did...so I'm compelled to

ask, when did this crush begin?" she said and slung her satchel over her shoulder and motioned for

me to walk with her, as third period was starting soon. I wanted to argue with her, but I was noticing

now that Bridget was much smarter than she seemed and it'd be no use. "Since the welcome party,

it was like I saw Austin and fell in love; every time we touched it was like static electricity, the good

kind", I found myself revealing to her and she turned to me. "Then Ally, if you feel that way why are

you going out my Dallas", she asked and I blushed. "Well...I think I have feelings for Dallas too, I

know he's not the one but I can't shake the feeling of liking him and I want to try things with him,

especially after what Austin told me yesterday", I said and looked down sadly. "What did he say?"

she asked, playing dumb. "He told me he thought of us as just friends, he said that if anything

happened between us it would be weird and that us together would be crazy", I said glumly. Bridget

laughed and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Ally, I think Austin likes you too, I think he said what he said

because he's too scared to show his feelings and that one other insignificant little detail", she said

and I nodded knowingly. "Cassidy", I mumbled. Bridget nodded. "But I bet Austin would never break

up with the captain of the cheerleading for me, I'm not worth it", I said as we entered the classroom.

I saw Cassidy and I saw Austin, I saw Trish, Dez, Eliza, Britney, Jayden, Tony and Dallas. It was like all

the people I knew here at S.C.A were here plus some other people. "What class is this?" I asked as I

slid into a seat next to Bridget in the front. "Music, isn't it obvious", she said and gestured to some

musical instruments at the back of the class. "Okay...cool" I said and ignored the whispering that had

begun when I walked in. A minute later, the teacher arrived. She was a short woman with long curly

caramel blonde hair, and was in her late twenties. Her eyes were perfectly pools of emerald and

she had the brightest smile. She was wearing a strapless white dress and matching white wedges

and had a multicoloured beach bag slung around her shoulder. She greeted us with her harmonious

voice and sat on her desk before she retrieved some papers from her bag. "That's Leila, she's our

music teacher, she prefers us to call her by her first name then calling her Ms Arsenal", Bridget

informed and I grinned. "If she Mimi's sister?" I asked and Bridget nodded and gave me a curious

look. "Yeah...how'd you know?" she asked and I shrugged. "Just guessed", I lied and turned my

attention to Leila before Bridget could question me further. "Okay students, welcome to music class

this year, I thought we'd start off the year with a classic singing session, here's your music, Bridget

can you go to the piano? Austin you can play the guitar and Tony the drums are all yours", she said

and floated around the classroom, giving people sheets of music. As she approached me she gave

me a hundred watt smile. "Oh hello, and your name is?" she asked as she set a sheet of music on my

desk. "Allyson Dawson, but everyone calls me Ally", I answered and she grinned. "Well welcome to

my class Ally, I hope you'll enjoy it, have you had any experiences in music before?" she asked and

handed the rest of the pages to Britney to hand out and stood in front of me. "Well I sing, I can play

guitar and piano pretty well and I...I...write songs", I said my voice fading shyly towards the end.

Leila's eyes widened happily. "Wow, you are very talented, perhaps you'd like to start us off today",

she said and I was about to protest when she headed back to her desk and propped herself on the

edge. She clapped her hands and the class turned to her. "Okay students, we will begin, Ally here will

start us off", she said and gestured for me to come forward. I reluctantly slid out of my seat and

stood beside her. I looked down at my sheet and waited as the music began. I closed my eyes and

took a deep breath but didn't put my head up. I knew I couldn't do it, but a little voice in my head

said otherwise. It sounded a lot like Austin's. I remembered that day in the cave, _'of course you can _

_do it, you're the amazing Allyson Marie Dawson'. _I nodded to myself and opened my mouth and

some words actually escaped from it. "_Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then, I _

_breathe it in, to let it go, and you don't know where you are now, or what it would come to if only _

_somebody could hear, when you figure out how, you're stuck in the moment, you disappear_ ", I sang

strongly and I felt a sudden adrenaline rush and did a sassy walk into the middle of the classroom as

the other students burst out in the chorus and I sang along. "_You don't have to be afraid to put your _

_dreams in action, you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_", we sang and I sort of

danced over to Bridget and sat beside her and pretended to press the keys of the piano. I smiled at

her and she grinned before I shot up and one of the other guys in the class helped me onto the

piano "_in my victory, just remember me, when it turns out right_", we sang and I jumped off the piano

and a different guy spun me around and I smiled as I stopped and headed back to the front of the

class. I grabbed a pencil and used it as a microphone as I stood on my desk at the front of the room

as I continued. " _cause you know that if you're living your imagination, tomorrow you'll be _

_everybody's fascination, in my victory just remember me, when I make it shine_", I sang and made the

last note long, before I sank down onto the desk and crossed my legs over one another and Austin

played the last chord of the song. I took a deep breath as the classroom went silent and then Leila

began applauding. "That was amazing, you were spectacular Ally", she said and I blushed and slid off

the desk and into my seat. "Thank you...I...I never knew I actually had it in me", I said and she smiled.

"Of course you do", she said and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The class continued on for

a while with a small lesson on music composition, followed by a jam session before the bell for end

of period rang. My friends rushed up to me and began talking all at once. "Ally, you were incredible",

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?", "You were like a little star", the voices exclaimed and while

blushing, I beamed happily. This was one of the best moments ever, perhaps Allyson Marie Dawson

was finally breaking out of her stage fright and becoming a little star indeed?

* * *

Whatcha Think? Review Please :) Love ya guys x


	12. Chapter Twelve: Secrets & Stupidity

Okay finally, it's here. Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

The bell for last period rang and I smiled. This had been the best school day I'd ever had, mostly because of the music class. It had been an amazing experience and it had great outcomes. I'd finally come out of my stage fright and all my friends seemed to like my singing. They had complimented me for the rest of the day, and the music class was our topic of conversation for the rest of the classes. Plus, I'd made some new friends, Danny and David who were these Spanish exchange students that had been in the class too. Now it was all a matter of enjoying the spotlight for the time and going about as normal, which meant patching things up with Austin. He had been so nice about the whole thing and he was about to ask me something when his little girlfriend showed up and dragged him away. I didn't care though; Austin didn't like me so I'd just have to ease myself into not liking him.

I walked out of the school with my 'group' I guess of friends and one frenemy (Cassidy). Dallas edged closer to me and took my hand, tangling my fingers with his and looked up at me with a smile. "So Ally, we are still on for Friday right", he asked for about the eighth time that week. I nodded and smiled at him. "Of course, I can't wait"; I said and did my best to convince myself that I meant it. "Awesome", he said seeming genuinely happy about it. We continued to walk together before the group had to split up. Dallas gave me a hug and I kissed his cheek lightly before I went over to join Bridget and the other girls. She shook her head playfully at me when I approached her and I smiled shyly and looked at her. "What...?" I asked and she rolled her eyes playfully before she grabbed my hand and we laughed as we walked along with Britney, Eliza and Trish towards the dormitory, not even noticing that we had left Cassidy behind.

We chatted all the way about the day and sang the song we learned in music class all the way to the door. Bridget was about to open the door, when it just burst opened and two identical girls popped out and screamed "Surprise!" The girls both had long wavy dark brunette hair and pastel blue eyes. They had slightly tanned complexions and were both quite tall and slim. ey both were wearing pink outfits and I immediately noticed who they were. We all stood shocked for a moment before a voice beside us caused us to move. "Ariana, Phoebe!" Cassidy squealed and ran towards the pink clad twins with her arms outstretched. They hugged and had a girly squealing session as Bridget turned to me. "Those are the girls I was talking about", she said and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. She turned to me slightly with a cheeky smile. "Watch this", she said and cleared her throat before practically skipping over to the twins and Cassidy. "Omigoshicles, what are you girls doing here, you look totally fabooo, I totally love the pink Prada purses", she squealed in a high pitched girly voice and the twins turned to her. "We know, nice to see you Bridge, we were finally admitted out of the infirmary and we're back, I'm sure you all missed us", said the taller one, who I guessed was Ariana. "Sure", Bridget drawled and I stifled a laugh causing the twins to turn in my direction.

"And who's this then", spat Phoebe who was slightly shorter than her sister. She shot me a icy cold glare with her pastel blue eyes but her lips curved into an obviously fake smile. "I'm Ally, I'm new here", I answered casually and held out a hand. She glanced down at it and smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Phoebe, pleasure...actually...not really", she said in her overly high-pitched voice. "Well...okay then", I said and retrieved my hand, fiddling with my fingers slightly. Ariana turned to me and playfully hit her sister in the arm. "Phoebs, don't be so rude", she began and turned to me with a sugar-coated smile that seemed genuine enough. "Hi, I'm Ariana, sorry about my sister, nice to meet you Ally", she said, her voice equally high-pitched. "And me you", I replied with a small smile. "Okay now that we all know who we all are can we go and have some lunch, I'm starving", Bridget exclaimed and we laughed before we all ambled into the house. Ariana came to me and smiled. "By the way, I love your hair, it's really pretty", she said and I smiled but out of the corner of my eye saw Cassidy scoff and roll her eyes and I raised an eyebrow. Sheesh, get over yourself, I thought.

* * *

As we all finished eating our gorgeous lunch of paella, courtesy of Trish and her amazing Spanish heritage we headed upstairs to slip out of the uniforms, which although were comfortable weren't /all/ that flattering. As I entered into the room, Trish threw me a smile while Cassidy ignored me and continued having her conversation with Trish. I rolled my eyes subtly as I knelt down beside my suitcase to pick an outfit. I seriously had to get to unpacking sometime. I pulled out a pair of shorts, a floral tank top and a beige crotchet vest. I peeled off my uniform and began changing as Cassidy continued speaking, talking /especially/ loud so I would hear her. "...so he just showed up this morning and asked me, he said we hadn't been on a date in a while and that he missed me so this was the perfect thing", she said and I noticed a smug smirk creep unto her face. Trish beamed.

"That's awesome Cass, where's he taking you", she asked and I tried to avert my ears but couldn't help listening, I was pretty sure Cassidy wanted me too though. "We're going for a walk in the park and maybe dinner afterwards, it's going to be tres magnifique", she boasted and Trish sighed happily. "You know Cassidy, you are so lucky, you and Austin have such a great connection, I could never have that with Dez", Trish said and I almost scoffed. Almost. I didn't want Cassidy attacking me with the hairbrush she was now holding. "I know, it's great to know that he's mine, /all/ mine", she said and from where I sat lacing up my boots, I could feel her ivory-sapphire eyes glaring at me smugly. I really hated her right now.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I glanced down at the picture, not ripping my eyes from the evidence. The evidence that would finally make Ally like me, well maybe. I could hear footsteps behind me and glancing back briefly, I saw Cassidy trying to catch up, calling my name. I ignored her, she was the last person on earth I wanted to talk to at this very moment. I could not believe I'd wasted a whole month of my life with her. I liked Ally now, but it still hurt. I raced away down the street and ran and ran until I found where I was going. I propped myself on a rock in the now darkening cave and sighed. The last thirty minutes had been the most dramatic of my life. Well, probably. I thought as I recalled the memory.

- 3O Minutes Ago -

Here I was. Austin Moon about to break it to this girl, the girl that he thought he loved, that he had shared memories with, that he had considered 'the one', that he didn't feel that way anymore. I took a deep breathe as I walked towards the park. I had been so impatient, that I couldn't even wait till

four o'clock and I just went to the park at three and decided to wait. As I neared the entrance, I shoved my hands into my pockets and kicked a stone that was on the ground. As I headed to the benches at the other side of the park, I noticed a couple kissing as they sat on a bench under a nearby

tree. I stared at them at for a while before I noticed who they were. No way. Cassidy and...and.../Dallas/. I slipped my sunglasses onto my eyes and put the hood of my jacket up before I walked towards the tree and sat at the back, the couple not coming up for air long enough to notice. Eventually

they pulled apart and I listened silently. "You know you're going to have to go soon", Cassidy said and Dallas chuckled. "Why? Is it because of that boyfriend of yours?", he said with a smirk. "Yes, I'm meeting him for a date and if he sees you here he'll freak", she said and he scoffed. "Please, I'm not

scared of him, I don't know why you even date that loser", he said to her and she giggled. "He's a good kisser and he's popular, but you know you're my only love", she said flirtatiously and Dallas laughed. "Oh really, then why aren't you jealous of that Ally girl", he said and she laughed then smirked.

"Please, me jealous of her, hello have you seen the chick, I'm sorry I'm making you go with her, it's totally Austin and her have something and that can't happen", she said and I clenched my fist. What? "I guess, but she is pretty sweet", Dallas said and his voice trailed off and Cassidy hit him in the arm.

"Ow",he said and rubbed his arm. "You aren't falling for her aren't you", Cassidy asked curiously. Dallas scoffed. "I said she's sweet, I'd totally go out with her, but I have you, but since you refuse to be with me full-time, then I guess she's okay", he said and Cassidy giggled before they stopped

talking and the discreet sound of lip smacking could be heard. I got up and the first thing I did was retrieve my phone from my pocket. I scooted in front of Cassidy and Dallas and snapped a photo of them kissing, the flash causing them to look up. "What do you think you're doing!" Cassidy squealed,

obviously not recognizing me. I slipped off my glasses and lowered my hood and glared at her and she shot up quickly. "Um...Austin...what are you doing here...you...you weren't supposed to be here...for...for like another half hour", she stammered and I frowned. "Oh, so you could have more

make-out time with Mr Butthead here", I said gesturing to Dallas and he got up and glared at me. "What did you say Moon?" he asked through gritted teeth and Cassidy pulled back his arm. "Dallas, no please don't fight", she said in a sort of whisper tone and he took a deep breathe and calmed down.

"I don't care if you fight me or not, I can't believe you two would do this, actually I can believe Dallas would do this, but not you Cassidy", I said turning to the now shaking girl. "I...I...I", she stammered and I rolled my eyes. "Save it, do you know what would happen if say I wasn't the one who found out

but Ally, do you know how much that would hurt her, do you know how much this hurts me, do you know how wrong this is, how could you both be so heartless", I said, clenching my fists, shocked and scared about how the anger was brewing up inside me. I could forgive Cassidy, although she hurt

me, but not Dallas. Right now I had the unquenchable urge to punch him in the face, but I knew that would be wrong. Cassidy looked up at me and placed a hand on my arm. "Austin...we can get through this, right", she said and smiled hopefully at me. I shook my head and gently pushed her hand

off my shoulder. "Cassidy, I'm surprised you think that, this relationship is over, I don't love you anymore...I'm...I'm in love with someone else, someone sweet, kind, caring, gentle, talented and trustworthy", I said, smiling as the thought of Ally came into my head and Cassidy rolled her eyes and the lock

in her eyes was probably the same I had in mine. That unquenchable hatred of a person, it sort of scared me, but I stood my ground. Cassidy was silent for a moment before she just seemed to erupt. "I know it! From the very first day. I tried to be nice, I really did, but know, there came the

wrestling and the hand holding and alone time and mushy talk and you never paid any attention to me. I don't get it! Even though I cheated on you, you should still want me because I'm PERFECT! She isn't! WHY HER AUSTIN, WHY HER?" she screamed, alarming both Dallas and I, plus any innocent

watchers. She began to pant rapidly from her rant and I smirked at her. "For that reason, she's perfectly imperfect and I love that about her", I said and smiled as I finally came to the realization myself. Dallas turned to me with a grin, finally finding a backbone probably. "One problem Moon", he said,

I really hated the way he called me that. "Yeah, whats that", I snapped and he smirked. "She's in love with me", she said and it was my turn to smirk. "Not for long", I sang and shoved the picture of my phone in his face, however childish it may have been, it had to be done. Dallas froze. "You wouldn't

you wouldn't want to break the little desperado's heart would you?" he said and chuckled lightly. That was it. The final straw. Before I knew it I felt a searing pain in my knuckles and looked down to see Dallas, blood gushing heavily from his nose. I didn't care though. "Don't ever talk about Ally like that again", I said to him simply before I began running out of the park, unaware of Cassidy following me.

- In The Cave -

The memory seemed to have played out like a video in my head and I glanced down once more at the picture on my cellphone. I had gotten over my hurt, I stood and began walking out of the cave and towards the school. I had one more thing I just had to do, and maybe I'd finally get the one I loved.

* * *

Whatcha Think? Please Review :) Love ya x


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Triumphs & Troubles

Decided to post another chapter, just for you guys! Keep reading and tell your friends, if this story gets really popular I'll update faster! Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

I laughed in response to remark Bridget had made as we lounged in her amazing dorm room, eating ice-cream, doing makeup, eating snacks etc etc. Ariana, Trish, Britney, Eliza, Phoebe, Trish, Bridget and I were in here talking and having a little girl's night in before we all got started on homework and

stuff. I had to say, the twins were pretty decent when Cassidy was not around, most of the girls were. In fact, this had been one of the best times I've ever I'd had at S.C.A, well besides the times with Austin. As I placed another spoonful of fruity mint swirl in my mouth I smiled as I savored the familiar

but gorgeous tasting ice-cream, just as a tinkling chime alerted us that someone was at the door. All the girls just looked at each and then glanced at me. "Hey, why me?" I whined. "It's a newbie thing, but only for the first week", Bridget answered with a smile and I rolled my eyes playfully at the

group before I got up. "Alright then", I replied and slipped out of the room and trudged down the stairs. I really didn't want to answer the door, I was almost certain it was Cassidy from her 'date' and after the good time I was having, I didn't really want it ruined by her. At least not now. I took a deep

breath and pulled the door open. "Hey Cass-", I began and then stopped when I saw Austin standing at the front door.

Austin's POV:

I sighed happily, almost in relief as I saw Ally's pretty face as the door opened. I smiled at her. "Hey Ally", I said and she crossed her arms across her chest and avoided my gaze alright together. "Hi", she said coldly, which was like being shot with a bullet. I tried to hide my disappointment and kept a

strong front as I continued. "Um...Ally...can I talk to you?" I asked and she nodded and still avoided my glance. "Go on", she snapped and I sighed a little as I attempted to talk her hand. "I was thinking more like outside", I said softly and she nodded and began to walk out slowly, not letting me hold

her hand. I stepped outside after her and gently closed the door behind me. "Alright, I'm listening", I said and I chuckled and took her hand, at first she put up a fight but then eventually gave in and I led her towards a bench in front of the house. "Austin...I'm listening...just speak", she said rather

impatiently, but I didn't get angry, although sadness seemed to almost flood over me. I was totally expecting her to say she didn't like me back now, but I had to try or else I'd never know. "Ally...I...I...", I began shakily and Ally turned to me, a slightly curious look in her eyes as they met with mine.

"What Austin...you can tell me", she said, her voice softening to that melodious angelic like tone and she squeezed my hand gently and even gave me a smile. "I love you", I said slowly and it must have taken a few moments to sink in, because she was silent and then said. "What? I thought...? You Said

That...", she sort of stammered and I frowned lightly. "I know what I said, but I didn't mean it, truth is Ally that I really like you, I want to be more than just friends, I don't think us as a couple would be crazy, I would love it, I love you Ally, I really do", I said and stared longingly in her warm chocolate

eyes. She seemed to process this even slower and fiddled with her fingers and looked down only to look back into my eyes a moment later. "Austin, I love you too", she said sweetly and I could have died there and then and been happy. I felt like screaming, dancing, sleeping, all sorts of things. The

happiness that ran through my veins was unexplainable. "You do...", is all I could manage to get out and she smiled at me while she nodded but I could see her eyes full of worry. "I believe you Ally, but what's wrong, you seem worried about something", I said taking her hand and pulling her gently over

to me until she was right beside me, her head leaning softly against my shoulder. Her hair smelled like vanilla, I smiled. "It's just, what about Cassidy and Dallas", she asked sadly and I reluctantly pulled away from our comfortable position and retrieved my phone from my pocket and navigated to the

picture before handing it to her. "Here I took this today, turned out Cassidy was cheating on me...with Dallas, apparently Dallas was just using you because he couldn't have Cassidy full-time and Cassidy was just using me for my popularity and apparently...my lips", I said and Ally giggled lightly,

stopped and then looked up at me. "I'm so sorry Austin", she said kindly and I shrugged subtly and smiled lightly. "Well I never loved her, just you", I said and she smiled weakly before glancing down at the picture. "I feel so stupid though...how could I have let him toy with my emotions like that...I

thought he really actually liked me...and I actually liked him, but I should've known, Cassidy's perfect and pretty and a cheer...leader", she said, her voice cracking slightly. I looked at her face and tiny tears flew down from her usually happy but now sad chocolate eyes. I gently wiped them away and

tucked a strand of hair behind her air. "Don't, you aren't stupid, you are the most beautiful, amazing, talented, sweet, funny, outgoing and perfectly imperfect girl in the world", I said truthfully and she smiled at me genuinely. "Really", she whispered and as I began to lean closer, I nodded. "Yes", I

replied and she began to lean in too. Our lips were so close to touching but then we heard a voice from behind and snapped our heads to the side. "Oh Ally, you're out hereeeee", Bridget's voice began, trailing off towards the end. "Sorry, am I interrupting something", she asked with a grin and Ally and I

turned to each other and grinned. By the look in her eyes I could tell Ally didn't mind, neither did I, so we didn't kiss, at least we had admitted our feelings and our first kiss could be at anytime I was willing to wait. "No...", I heard Ally's voice say to Bridget and I nodded and took Ally's hand as I

headed over to Bridget, who probably knew everything by now. "Congrats", Bridget said and hugged me lightly when she Ally and I hand in hand and Ally raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Huh?", she exclaimed and Bridget and I smiled as we exchanged glances. We had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"So, you knew the entire time", I said to Bridget for about the forth time that night and she nudged me playfully and nodded. "Yes", she screamed and then I turned to Austin. "And you really love me", I asked, faking curiosity and he rolled his eyes playfully but kissed my cheek. "Yes",he replied his tone

soft and sweet, his cheek kiss sending shivers down my spine and a bright smile to my face. I was on cloud nine. This was, by far, probably the most BEST day of my entire young life. The love of my life, just admitted he loved me too. I hated that Dallas had lied to me though, and I hated that Cassidy

had cheated on Austin. But, I guess faith knew that Austin and I were meant to be together, oh and Bridget. Apparently she had coaxed him into telling me how he felt and I was really grateful. Like she had no idea! She was officially my BFF now, but I loved most of the girls here at S.C.A, except Cassidy

and Phoebe of course, but I could stand it. Bridget, Austin and I chatted some more, lounging on the comfy couches in the living room before Austin said he had to go. Of course, I totally didn't want this, but I had to let him go. As he rose, I did too and slipped my hands around his neck in a hug and he

slipped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly, as if he didn't really want to go either, or he was just so happy, or both like me. We stayed like this until Bridget made an 'ahem' sound and we laughed and separated. "Night Ally", Austin said and kissed my forehead. "Night Austin", I said and

gave him one last hug causing Bridget to roll her eyes. "Okay I was all for you guys together, stop with the mush, it burns!" she joked and I rolled my eyes playfully at her. "Says the one who has a hot make out session with my twin brother everyday", I retaliated jokingly and she threw a cushion at

me. Austin chuckled and waved goodbye to us both before he headed out of the house, probably to avoid the fight coming on. I grabbed a cushion and threw it at Bridget and she squealed before she grabbed one and stood up. I did the same and she narrowed her eyes playfully at me. "Are we doing

this?" she asked in a game-on voice. I nodded. "Oh we totally are", I answered in the same tone and seconds later we were in the middle of a huge pillow, well /cushion/ fight. We were so engrossed in our fun that we didn't hear the door open and close and then moments later a very angry Cassidy

entered the living room and glared at me. "You", she growled and I gulped slightly. And I thought this cushion fight would be my /only/ one tonight...

* * *

I know it's short but what did you think? Review please :) Love ya x


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Diaries & Devils

Hope You Guys Are Enjoying The Story! Got Any Questions, Contributions Or Advice I'd Love To Here It! Here's Another Chapter, Just For You! Enjoy The Chapter! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Look...Cassidy...we can...we can...deal with this reasonably, there's no need to get violent about", I said as I say the girl's fist clench and unclench but then clench once more as she heard me talking. "Shut up Dawson! I never liked you, I tried to be nice, I did, but what do I get in return, my boyfriend stolen away from", she snapped loudly, moving slightly closer to me with each word. "Cassidy I didn't mean to steal your boyfriend but I really like him and he likes me to", I said apologetically and she scoffed. "Yeah right, he's just in denial, watch in a manner of days he'll come to his senses and take me back in a heart beat", she boasted and it was Bridget's turn to scoff. "In what world Cassidy? I highly doubt that outcome, Austin's in love with Ally",she snapped with a smirk and crossed her arms across her chest. I was so impressed by how brave she was. I was a mess, but not on the outside, but the inside, although I felt my knees begging for support. "I wasn't talking to you Bridget so keep your nose out of where it isn't wanted or needed, you know you're only her friend because you're dating her brother", she said and I froze but refused to look at Bridget. "Get over yourself Cassidy, that it totally not true and I'll stick my nose wherever I want to", Bridget retaliated and earned herself one of Cassidy's famous glares. "Oh I hate you both, especially you Dawson, I'll get you back, one way or another", she said and the look in her eyes said that, that was a promise that she had no intention of breaking. "Whatever Cassidy, you can't do anything to us", Bridget said and we that she grabbed my hand and led my upstairs leaving Cassidy to flare in the living room.

As we walked into her bedroom and slumped on the squashy cushions on the ground, I turned to Bridget as I pulled my knees up to my face. "Do you think she really means that", I said, my voice coming out as a whisper. Bridget shook her head. "Of course, she's all talk, no action, trust me, you've got nothing to worry about", she reassured me and tapped my back gently. "Alright, but Bridge, there is another thing bugging me", I said and didn't look at her but straight forward like I'd been doing for a while now. "What?" she asked softly. "Well...is it true what she said about you only being my friend because of my brother, because your so cool and strong and awesome and I'm just Ally", I said still not making eye contact. Bridget laughed lightly. "That's crazy Ally, of course I'm your real friend, I think you are cool and strong and awesome too and I like you for you and not because of your brother", she said and I finally looked at her and smiled. "Thanks", I said and she gave me a friendly hug before she looked at my face. "But girl, you need some serious therapy, it's been a long night, luckily I've got emergency equipment", she said and headed to her mini fridge. Yes, she had a mini fridge. She pulled out two ice cream tubs and two spoons. "Fruity mint swirl for you and cookie dough for moi", she said and I smiled as I took the ice scream and placed a spoonful into my mouth. "Thanks Bridget, you always know the right thing to do", I said before she shrugged and nudged me playfully before we both froze. "Brain freeze", we chorused and ended up in an explosion of giggles.

* * *

Cassidy's POV:

As Ally and Bridget marched up the stairs, I frowned deeply. I. Hated. Them. I stomped up the stairs and didn't even go to my room in case /she/ was there. I walked into the twins rooms and found them both on Ariana's bed, deeply engrossed in some book. "AHEM", I said loudly and they turned in my direction. "Cass!" they chorused and looked at me with a smile. "How was your date?", said Ariana and I rolled my eyes. "Don't want to talk about it", I said gruffly and they frowned. "So not well then", Phoebe said and I glared at her and propped myself unto the edge of Phoebe's bed. "No, obviously", not I snapped at her and then crossed my legs. "Oh...that's great", Ariana said and I raised an eyebrow at her and turned to see them deeply engrossed in the book again. "What is that?" I asked angrily. "We think it's that girl Ally's diary, she's really nice and she writes the cutest little poems in her but some stuff is super embarrassing", Phoebe said and giggled lightly while Ariana subtly nudged her quiet. I raised an eyebrow and a evil smile painted itself to my lips. "Shut up, you're not serious", I said happily. "We are, look", Phoebe said and handed the book to me, causing Ariana to nudge her again. "Ow, why'd you keep doing that", Phoebe whined and Ariana rolled her eyes. "Nevermind...", she muttered and I looked down at the book and flipped through the pages. I couldn't believe how fortunate this was. For me though, not her. As I read secret after secret, poem after poem, an evil plan brewed up in my mind. I would make Ally Dawson pay for stealing my man, the hard way.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I waved goodbye to Bridget and said night, as I slipped out of her room and walked across the hall to my own bedroom. I looked inside and saw Trish snoring soundly, but found Cassidy's bed unoccupied. I thought for a moment of where she could be and figured she probably didn't want to see me and was crashing with the twins tonight. I shrugged away the thought of her. I slipped out of my clothes and changed into my pajamas, still humming the song from class. I picked up my satchel from the ground and placed it on my bed as I unloaded the books out of it and began completing the ton of homework I had received that day, despite missing two periods. I worked hard and did my best to concentrate on the problems and finally finished a couple of hours later. I cleared up my stuff and by then I was extremely tired. I slid underneath my duvet after I'd set my alarm to seven thirty and and switched off my beside lamp. I rested my head on my pillow and I put all thoughts of Cassidy and her tricks away as I drifted into a soft sound slumber...

* * *

Hey! So what did you think? I know it's another short one but please review! Might do a few more Cassidy's POV but yeah. :) Love ya guys x


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Mean Girls & Moods

Alright! I'm going for a record! If you're lucky and I get some more reviews, I might just post ANOTHER chapter after this, as I myself, am really enjoying writing this story. Keeping reading and reviewing and tell your friends and feel free to PM me too and don't forget to follow! Thanks a million for your support so far, it really means a lot and is really encouraging. Stay Auslly! Mwah ~ Steph x

* * *

Ally's POV:

A smile was spread across my face as I woke up at exactly seven thirty am that glorious Wednesday morning. Sunlight burst through the curtains lighting the room magically and a discreet but melodious bird song could be heard. I was so happy. Actually beyond happy. It was amazing being in love. All of my fears and worries had melted away with the help of Bridget, Fruity mint swirl & the best dream ever. It would take all forces of evil to ruin my mood today, it could probably last forever. I felt like skipping around and screaming, but I knew I couldn't but I had to use this happiness for something. Suddenly a light bulb went on in my head and I grabbed my satchel. I rooted around in it, looking for the familiar chestnut colored book but it wasn't there. "Okay Ally, don't panic, it's probably in your overnight bag", I reassured myself and jumped out of my bed. I grabbed the large bag from near the entrance and spilled it's entire contents onto the floor. Nothing. Oh no...I was going into freak out mood. I began looking for my book. I checked in my suitcase, under the bed, in the closet, in my bed, under Trish's bed (which woke her up and made her slightly mad at me, though I couldn't care at that moment). "Sorry Trish", I mumbled and then sighed as I gave up. This was bad, and the day had started off so good. I tried to keep calm as I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom, placing everything back into my overnight bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

As I trudged down the stairs, my heavy satchel slung around my shoulder, I headed into the kitchen. Like on Monday, Britney, Bridget and Eliza were awake and the mouth-watering aroma of pancakes wafted through the air. "Hey", I said glumly and slumped down on a seat beside Bridget. She looked at me and sighed slightly. "Hey Ally, what's wrong?" she asked. "My book...it's gone...", I said sadly and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You see I write songs in a special book Austin gave me when we were kids, I also used that book as my diary and it's strictly off limits to just about everyone and know I can't find it and I'm worried...", I said and she smiled at me. "Ally don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine, I'll help you look for it after school okay, I promise", she said and I nodded. "Now cheer up, I was thinking you'd be on cloud nine this morning now that you and Austin are almost officially an item", she said and I grinned but my eyes widened and I subtly gestured to Eliza and Britney. Eliza laughed as Britney placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Don't worry Ally, Bridget told us everything we're happy for you, we've never really liked Cassidy much either", Eliza said and I smiled. Did anyone? I thought to myself and turned to Bridget. "Oh yeah, and what do you mean by /almost/ officially an item?" I asked Bridget and the three girls giggled and I blushed, feeling clueless. "You've got to go on a date first", they chorused and I smiled. They were actually right.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I hadn't stopped smiling since yesterday. Not even Dallas's dirty glances or 'accidents' like spilling soda and stuff on me could ruin my mood. Finally, FINALLY, I had the girl of my dreams. We hadn't kissed yet, but I felt we were the perfect couple already. I was going to make things as comfortable as possible with Ally, I'd wait months, years even for that kiss to happen just so I didn't have to leave her. I felt like dancing, or singing or both, but I had school. I couldn't stop thinking of Ally though. How cute had she looked yesterday. Her warm chocolate eyes, silky chocolate hair, perfectly pink lips... "Dude, hello?", "You in there? ", "Earth to Austin", Dez's and Adam's voices said as they clicked their fingers in front of me and nudged me. "Yeah...yeah...must've zoned out there", I said to the two guys and they exchanged glances. "Okay what happened yesterday, at like three it's like you disappeared from the world and then later on the evening you're back", Dez said and I smiled and he and Adam raised there eyebrows. "Tell us dude, you don't want us to water gun it out of you", Adam said jokingly, although I wasn't taking any chances. "Alright, alright...I like Ally and yesterday I finally told her", I said beaming and Dez scoffed. "Is that it dude?" he said sounding almost disappointed and I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...is that a problem", I asked slowly. Dez and Adam laughed. "No, it's just it was pretty obvious dude", Dez said and Adam nodded in agreement. I could feel myself blushing. "Have you gone out on a date yet?" Dez asked and I shook my head. "Nope", I answered popping the 'p'. "Well then you should", he said and I nodded agreement. "Okay", I said and smiled, I had a great idea for a date. I turned to Adam, who hadn't spoken a little while. "So...um...are you okay with this?", I asked and he nodded with a smile. "Of course, I think you guys look good together", Adam said and I smiled. "Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Yup, but hurt my little sister and you'll have me to deal with", he said, his tone half serious, half joking. "Don't worry I don't plan to", I said with a smile, but I was being genuine, I didn't plan to.

* * *

Ally's POV:

As the bell for the end of third period rang, I smiled, finally it was lunch. I hadn't seen Austin in the morning, because I arrived earlier than he did and we weren't in any of the same classes that morning. We hadn't even bumped into each other at our lockers which I had discovered since last night, were right next to each other, so I was hoping this would be my time to talk to him. I really was worried about my book though. I had thought to check in my locker but didn't really have the time to do that, so this was also my chance to do that. I told Bridget to go on ahead with the rest of the girls and I headed to my locker. After exchanging my books, I began looking frantically for my book, getting more frustrated as I looked into every nook and crony of my locker with no result. "Looking for something", an ice cold voice said behind me and I turned and saw Cassidy standing with Ariana and Phoebe on either side of her. In her hands were...oh no..my book. I looked at Ariana's face and she seemed sort of sad for me and mouthed me the words: 'sorry' and Phoebe and Cassidy both sent me icy smirks. "Yeah and you have it, why do you have it?" I asked her, but myself too. I thought about how she could have ended up with it. "Let's say when you go for a sleepover, you don't always remember to take everything with you do you?" she said and I froze. I knew what happened. Then night I slept in the twins room, I must have left it there and not noticed. I gulped. "What do you want Cassidy", I asked and she smiled and it was so sickly fake. "You know what I want Dawson, my boyfriend back", she snapped and I sighed. "Continue...", I said and she smiled a bit more normal now. "Well unless you want all your precious little secrets read out over morning announcements to the entire student body ruining you forever, then you will break up with Austin and you only have until Friday to do it", she said and I nodded. " Alright", I answered.

* * *

I know another short one. Ends on sort of a cliffhanger. What did you think? Review please and follow and tell friends :) Love ya guys x


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Niceness & Notes

Hey guys! YUSH! I have done it, FIVE CHAPTERS. In one day. Its a new personal best. No need to applaud me (but I wouldn't mind :P jk) Anyways keep reading, the story get's touching and juicier. Austin and Ally's first kiss will come soon, it's going to be very special and perhaps in the rain? or in pickle-cake factory? That would be awesome :P Anyways, enjoy the story and don't forgot to comment, review, pm and follow. Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Austin's POV:

As I finally sat down at particularly large lunch table with all our friends, I looked especially for Ally, I hadn't seen her all day and to be honest I missed seeing her. I looked towards the doorway and eventually saw her walk through the doors. Smiling, I excused myself from the table and approached her brightly. "Hey Ally", I said and kissed her cheek gently. I looked at her and she seemed to be sort of far away. "Allz...are you okay", I said and she looked up at me and gave me what she that was a convincing happy smile. "Yeah I'm fine Austin, why?", she said in that heart-warming angelic like voice. "Oh...no reason...you just seemed a little distant, that's all", I said and she smiled at me lovingly. "I'm fine Austin, but thanks for caring", she said and kissed my cheek before she headed towards the lunch line to get her lunch. I grinned happily and walked over to her. "I'll wait with you", I said and she raised her eyebrow. "Haven't you already gotten your lunch", she said with an adorable smile. "So, I'm not going to choose food over the girl of my dreams", I said and she blushed lightly. "Oh Austin, thanks, you're beyond sweet", she said and caused me to blush. She slipped her arms around my neck in a hug and we stood in that position until the lunch lady made an 'ahem' sound and we turned to her laughing.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I got my lunch and picked up the tray and started heading towards the table when Austin stopped me. "Let me", he said charmingly and gently took my tray from me and I smiled. "Well aren't you a gentleman", I said and he nodded. "Yeah", he said and I rolled my eyes playfully before nudging him gently. He was really was the sweetest guy a girl could ever have. I felt horrible lying to him. I totally didn't want to break up with him and I had no intention of doing so. I'd talk to Bridget and she'd help me think of something. For now I was going to keep this a secret from Austin and just enjoy his company. As we approached the table, I waved to my friends and they all greeted me and then turned to Austin. "Two lunches Austin...really?" Dez said and raised an eyebrow, Austin and I grinned and he sat down and I plopped myself down beside him. "No Dez, this is for Ally", Austin said and placed the tray in front of me. "Oh he carried it for her", Eliza cooed. "Aw, that's so sweet", chorused Bridget, Trish and Britney and I looked up to Austin to see him blushing. "Yeah, he's a nice guy", I said and kissed his cheek quickly and he laughed. We chatted a bit more as we ate and particularly interesting topic came up.

"What's the Autumn Moon Ball?" I asked Bridget interestedly as I took another bite of my sandwich. "Well it's held in Fall or Autumn or whatever you call it, it's like a formal ball held outside in the area in front of the school building, it's a truly magical night and the moon part is that it's usually on the night of a full moon", she said and I smiled. "Cool", I said and Eliza nodded. "And it get's better, two people are crowned as Autumn Moon King & Queen and put on a special performance and there's a couples dance competition, it's amazing", she said and I nodded understandingly. "Okay so I know you said it's in Autumn and we're in Autumn right now, but when in Autumn exactly?", I asked. "Next Saturday, I'm on the committee and I was told, there's also going to be a dress code this year and besides formal wear, it's also masquerade", Eliza said and clapped her hands together excitedly. "I know, I'm on the committee too, planning is a lot of work but really fun, we're always up for volunteers and of you interested?" Britney said and Bridget and I agreed. I turned to Trish. "What about you Trish?" I asked and she sighed. "I'd love to, but I'm already busy with design club, but I'll help out whenever I can", she said and I smiled. The boys also agreed too, probably because of most of us girls were doing it, but I didn't mention that to them. I was oddly excited for this, despite that fact that unless I came up with a plan I wouldn't have a date. This was so hard. Think Ally, Think.

* * *

Ally's POV:

As we all headed out of the cafeteria after lunch, I was able to sneak away from the group and head to my locker to see if Cassidy left a note or message or something in or on it. As I reached it, I punched in my combination and was about to open my locker, when a voice behind me made me jump. "Hey stranger", said the voice and I turned and saw Austin and smiled. "You scared me", I said softly and nudged him gently and he grinned. "Sorry", he said sweetly and looked into my eyes. I was mesmerized, honestly. Why did his eyes just have to be so darn intriguing.

Austin's POV:

I smiled as my eyes were locked with Ally's and thought to myself. This is it bro, it's now or never. Just do it. "Um...Ally", I began and she smiled at me. "Yes Austin", she replied softly and I smiled. "Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday", I asked and she nodded with a grin. "I'd love to Austin", she said and gave me a small hug. "Okay, I'll come get you after school, just look pretty and leave everything to me", I said and she nudged me playfully. "Well...look prettier than usual, if that's even possible", I said charmingly and she blushed before she kissed my cheek gently. "Thank you", she said and I smiled and stared at her until I looked around and realized we were the only ones in the hall. "I've got to go, see you in history, right", I said and she nodded and I kissed her cheek quickly before I walked towards the history room.

Ally's POV:

As Austin disappeared down the hall I smiled and opened my locker feeling on top of the world, a million bucks, so unbelievably happy. I turned to my locker and opened the door and immediately a small pink note fell out onto the ground. I raised an eyebrow and bent and picked it up and read the words and sighed: _Tick Tock Dawson, Tick Tock..._

* * *

_I know they've been short, but I hoped you liked this chapter. Review please :) Love ya guys x  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Solutions & Suspicions

Thanks for all the reviews and comments! You guys are totally encouraging and now I'm going above my world record and bringing you ANOTHER chapter. You love me right now, admit it :P Anyways without further ado, here's the chapter! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

As soon as I was back at the dormitory, I went into the bathroom and locked the door and cried my eyes out. This was terrible, there was so much drama going on in my life right now, and all so fast. First I'd moved to this school. Then I'd got a crush, two crushes. I'd been used. I'd gotten the guy of my dreams and now some girl was trying to ruin it. I felt like I'd been here for a month when in reality it had only been five days. Wow! A lot could really happen in a short space of time. I continued to sob quietly until I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I froze. "Ally, I know you're in there so don't pretend you're not", I heard Bridget's voice say and I remained silent. "Come on Ally, whatever it is we can talk about it, just open the door", she said softly and after a moment, I sighed and shuffled over to the door. I unlocked it and Bridget came in and locked the door after her. She took a look at me and flinched. "Ally you look terrible", she said and I rolled my eyes at her. "Thanks, I really appreciate that, I feel so much better now", I snapped and glanced at the mirror. Even I flinched, I really did look bad. My mascara was all over my face, my hair was messed up, my eyes were red and puffy, my face was red and my cheeks were stained with tears. "I'm sorry", she said softly and I smiled at her. "It's fine, you're right", I said and we both laughed for a moment before I propped myself unto the edge of the bathtub and Bridget did the same. "So what's up?" she asked and I sighed. "It's Cassidy", I began and Bridget sighed. "What had she done now?", she asked and I frowned. "She has my book and and is going to read out all my secrets to the entire student body if I...if I...", I said not wanting to finish the sentence. "If you what?" Bridget prompted. "If I don't break up with Austin by Friday...", I finished and her eyes widened.

"That little rat, what is wrong with her", Bridget said as she walked to her room, me following quickly behind her. "Did you say you would do it?" she asked me as we entered into the room and seated at our usual spot on the squashy cushions. I nodded sheepishly and her eyes widened. "Ally, what how could you! I thought you loved Austin!" she said, her voice oozing surprise. "Bridget, I only said I would because I thought we'd might be able to think of a plan to get around this", I said and she calmed a little. "Oh", she said and I nodded. "Well...do you have anything so far?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Neither do I", she said and I felt my heart sink. "But I know where we can get some answers?" she said with a smile and got up. "Go change and meet me at the main building in twenty minutes", she said and I looked at her and gave her a 'why?' look. "We're going to the Love Committee", she said with a beaming grin and I raised my eyes at her. Now this should be interesting. I thought as I headed to my room.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I peeled off my uniform and changed into a white v-neck t-shirts, some slightly ripped jeans, some white high-tops and slipped a dog tag necklace around my neck. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and smiled before turning to get my backpack and jacket. I was happy-ish. Mostly happy though. I hadn't seen Ally a lot at school but when I had I finally asked her out and she said yes. I was planning a romantic yet simple date for our first, something that wasn't too cliche and would be comfortable for both of us. Right now I was getting ready to go to the Committee meeting for the Autumn Moon Ball. To be honest I wouldn't have volunteered for this if Ally hadn't been doing it. It would be a great way to spend time with her. When I was finished upstairs, I ran downstairs and went out the door and started walking towards the main school building. I saw all the activity going on outside and grinned, this looked really cool. I wove my way through the crowd looking for Ally and her friends and finally say them at a table painting a banner. "Hey Ladies", I said charmingly and smiled at them, mostly Ally. She looked so cute. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a brown belt and brown crotchet vest with ankle boots. How pretty could she get...

* * *

Ally's POV:

When Bridget said the 'Love Committee' I had no what she meant until I got to the main school building, where the committee for the Autumn Moon Ball were busy planning. The Love Committee consisted of her, Eliza, Britney, Ariana and that girl Renee she had told me about. We all got a table and while we were working, we had also been thinking of ideas. Ariana turned to us and sighed. "I'm sorry as this is probably my sister and I's fault, but mostly my sister, we found the diary and couldn't help but read it, I was going to tell Cassidy, Phoebe did, I don't know if you've noticed but my sister isn't really on the bright side", she said and we all nodded knowingly and giggled. "It's okay Ariana, I believe you, you're a pretty decent girl you know that", I said and she smiled. "Thanks Ally and whatever you girls need me to do I'll try and do it, Cassidy isn't a genius but she is smart, it'll be hard but worth it, you and Austin are cute together, I wouldn't want someone like Cassidy to ruin that", she said to me and I blushed lightly but smiled.

"Thank you Ariana", I said and just then the beyond cute blonde arrived on the scene. "Hey ladies", he said charmingly to us and I smiled at him slightly. I loved seeing Austin, I really did, but this was girl's talk, I wish I could tell him but I didn't want to worry him or make him do something he'd regret later. I looked to the girls and they seemed to not be annoyed but kind of wanted to be left alone once again. They all turned to me and Bridget gave me a look that said 'handle this' and I let out an inaudible sigh. Being the newbie was so stressful. I floated over to Austin and hugged him tightly. "Hey Austin, glad you made it, why don't you help them...", I looked around frantically and saw a group of people hanging twinkly lights to trees, "Hang the lights, come on, off you go", I said pushing him gently towards the group. "Why can't I help you and your friends", he asked. I sensed a hint of sadness in his voice, but just had to ignore it in order to let everything work. "Because there are too many of us already...alright...I'll leave you to your work, love you bye", I said and kissed his cheek before I scurried back to the group before he could question me further and gave the girls a thumbs up sign.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I had been sort of sad when Ally had just pushed me away like that. I had wanted to stay with her, talk with her, cuddle with her. We hadn't seen each other for pretty much the whole day. It was like her and her friends were trying to hide something from me. But what? I thought hard as I headed over to the group and began helping the girl and the guy hang the twinkly lights, slightly worried and slightly calm, a million thoughts racing through my head. At least I'd be able to talk to Ally on our date on Friday, just a few more hours. Come on days, GO FASTER. I thought to myself...

* * *

Short and sort of boring? I knew, yes. Necessary? YUP. It's just one of those things. Still, hoped you liked it. Review, pm and follow please :) Love ya guys x


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Dates & Delights

RIGHT! So I wrote this chapter, pressed a long key and it all deleted, making me feel like having a total screaming session. BUT. I controlled myself, and after reading a really good A&A Fan Fiction & Reading your /tres/ tres magnifique comments, I've sucked it up and I'm writing this. I hope you like it, it's sort of a pre date, leading up to date sort of chapter, if you get it. Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

I was happy, mostly. The week seemed to whiz by fast and soon it was Friday. This week had been one the most eventful of my life. I was exhausted after the week's events, they had been a mixture of good and bad and the last weekday of it, was seemingly half and half. On one side I had my date with Austin to look forward to and of course that put me on cloud nine, straight away. But then there was that was you know, insignificant little detail that could ruin my relationship in the click of a finger. Well, in the reading of a book.

School went by so quickly today and the girls are I discussed are super intelligent plan. It was quite simply and hopefully (fingers crossed, I hadn't jinxed that) effective. As I entered into the house I noticed it was oddly empty and assumed most of the girls went to after school stuff. I headed upstairs immediately and entered my room and found an outfit laid on my bed. Perched on top of the outfit was a little yellow note and I picked it up hastily. ' Dear Ally, the girls and I are mega excited for you and wanted you to look perfect for Austin for your date, here's an outfit we picked out, hope you like it. Good luck and good kisses :P, Bridget x'. As I read the note, I smiled, it was a nice feeling having friends who cared. I was sort of girl who was independent, or as my classmates called it: a loner. I had really only one true friend and besides her my friends my pets and inanimate objects, like my book and my stuffed animals. Having real friends like this was a great feeling, seemed surreal and made me happy. I looked down at the outfit and gasped lightly.

It was a simple outfit, but it was gorgeous and totally Ally Dawson. I was sure Bridget, Ariana and Trish had been the ones who had contributed most to it. I felt like they were my closest friends, even though Ariana and I had only met and Trish and I didn't talk much. I peeled off my uniform and began to change. I slipped to embroidered white tank top over my head before slipping on the yellow, pink and green floral skirt. I placed the short sleeved yellow cardigan on my shoulders and then slipped on my signature ankle boots. I slipped a gold heart necklace around my neck before I sat in front of the vanity in my room. I fixed my hair in a hairstyle Trish had showed me on our 'girl's night'. It was like a french braid that went to the side, with a few strands hanging over my face. I thought it was pretty and after I'd perfected it, I began on my makeup. I didn't want to look like I tried to hard, but I wanted to look good. I slick some baby pink lipgloss onto my lips and layered my lashes with mascara. I dusted my cheeks lightly with an apricot blush and decided to painted my nails. I painted them a colour called 'Sunshine Yellow'. After I was done, I glanced in the mirror before spritzing myself with my Essence (strawberry and vanilla) perfume and grabbed my bag before heading downstairs.

As I reached the bottom step, I saw as Bridget excited the living room, a mug of steaming hot chocolate cupped in her manicured hands. When she saw me her eyes widened and I smiled hopefully at her. "What do you think?" I asked timidly and she grinned and took my hand and swirled me around. "You look fantastic Ally, Austin is so lucky", she gushed and I blushed lightly. "Thanks Bridget". I said and began to feel slightly nervous. She caught the nervous glint in my eyes and placed a hand on my shoulder in a sort of comforting motion. "Ally, calm down, you've nothing to be worried about, everything will be fine", she said softly and I smiled. "Thanks", I said again and she grinned before giving me a quick hug. "Now get going before Austin starts to think you've stood him up", she said and I giggled as I headed to the door. "Wait and Ally", she said and I turned back. "Have fun, and don't forget you have to tell me every detail when you get back alright", she said and I nodded and threw her a three-fingered wave, as I headed out the door and towards the boy's dormitory.

* * *

Austin's POV:

My hands shook nervously as I slipped my red v-neck tee shirt over my shoulders. I was so excited. It was like the universe answered my prayers and finally it was time for my date with Ally. I was nervous though, which was weird cause I'd gone out with her tons of times. Maybe because this was like an 'official' date, a sort of 'make it' or 'break it' sort of thing? I was confused. My hands continued to shake nervously, as I tried to lace up my red high-tops and a voice above me laughed, causing me to look up. "Nervous huh?" I heard Adam ask from where he stood leaning against the door frame. I laughed awkwardly. "Me, /the/ Austin Moon nervous, psst, no", I answered uneasily and he smirked. "Yeah right, what's up?" he asked and I sighed helplessly, knowing it was easier to just /not/ protest. "Okay, I am nervous, what if on this date Ally realizes she doesn't actually like me and doesn't want to date me and it ruins our friendship and we never speak to each other again", I rambled, my voice trailing off towards the end. That would be unthinkable. I know I had survived eight years without her, but my young mind finally gave in to my dad's bribes and the unusual friendship of Dez, allowing me forget the pretty brunette. Now it felt like I couldn't let that happen again. I couldn't let her slip away again. My heart just wouldn't be able to take it.

"Dude, you've got nothing to worry about, my sister likes you I'm sure she does, she likes you for you for some reason", Adam voice said, breaking me from my thoughts. I glared at him slightly and he punched me jokingly in the arm. "I was kidding, you're a decent guy and I'm glad you're dating my sister, she likes you for being you and that means that that's all you have to do to win her heart, be yourself, genuine and she'll be all over you", he said and chuckled at the end. I laughed and laced up my shoes, my hands finally resisting the urge to shake nervously. I stood up and gave Adam a thankful smile. "Thanks man, I appreciate it", I said and he shrugged. "Don't mention it, but don't forget what I said, hurt my sister and you won't see the end of it", he reminded me, his tone half joking and half serious. "Don't worry, I don't plan to", I said quietly before I headed out the door.

I ambled down the stairs and towards the kitchen to retrieve the picnic basket, I had packed before I went to go get Ally. I entered the kitchen and grabbed the large basket off the counter before heading out again. The doorbell rang and I went over and opened the door and saw Ally standing outside. For a moment, I sort of just froze and stared at her. She looked prettier than usually, how that was humanly possible, I have no idea. She smiled softly at me and when I didn't seem to respond, pecked me gently on the cheek, making me snap back into reality. "Oh...I'm sorry, hi Ally", I said shyly, feeling the blush creep onto my cheeks, but didn't avoid eye contact with her. "Hey Austin", she replied and looked down at my hands. She gestured to the picnic basket with a slender finger and then gave me a look that said 'what's that for'. I smiled. "It's for our date, I thought we could have a picnic at a very special location", I said and she raised her eyebrow curiously. "Austin...where?" she asked and I shook my head. "Can't tell you it's a surprise", I said and smirked. By now we were outside and were beginning to walk. Ally sighed. "Austin, you know how much I hate surprises, they are so...", she paused to find the word. "Surprising", I suggested and she nodded making me chuckle. "Well sorry but you've got to deal with it", I said nicely and took her hand in my free hand. She sighed but then smiled and she tangled our fingers together and I sighed happily. As we continued to walk I couldn't help but think about what an awesome date this was going to be.

* * *

It's short, I know, but I said it's a pre date, the next chapter will be the date and a bit. You'll also find out the what brilliant plan the girls made up was. When I said it was simply, I wasn't kidding. Lol. Anyways, hope you liked it. Review please and tell friends. Love ya guys x


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Chilvary & Consoling

RIGHT! I know you've all been waiting for this! Finally they are going out on their first date. *Fan Girl Scream*. I hope you won't love me any less because of the delay and I hope you will enjoy the chapter. Please don't forget to check my other stories. Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

As soon as Austin had told me that the picnic would be in a special location, I had immediately caught on. We walked hand in hand talking about our week, me of course not mentioning anything about Cassidy. It still shocked me. The amount of events that happened after I'd only been here for a little while. Austin was the perfect guy in my mind. He was sweet and caring, charming and cool, funny and eccentric, you couldn't help but smile around him. The thing that made me feel so happy about having him was that he could have had /any/ girl in the entire school, heck in the entire world, but he choose simple old Ally Dawson.

As we neared our location, I could practically taste the saltiness that drifted through the air. I had been right. Austin had taken me to the beach for our picnic, and if my assumptions were correct, we were going to the caves. I had grown quite fond of them and had even come here yesterday for some 'Ally Quiet Time'. I found it as a special place that I wanted to share with special people. Especially Austin.

Our fingers still tangled together, we ambled towards the lit up cave and went inside. Austin laid out a blanket and gestured for me to sit with a smile. He came beside me and sat beside me and placed the picnic basket in front of us both. He began to unload the large basket, bringing out wrapped sandwiches, fruits, biscuits, a dessert and then a special little surprise. "Oh Austin you remembered" I sang with a smile and pecked his cheek. He had produced a large jar of pickles from the picnic basket. I had to admit, I had strange addiction for the oval shaped green food. They were my favorite food and I had told Austin that like years ago when we were kids and he still remembered which I found sweet.

"Of course I did Ally" he said matter-of-factually and smiled at me. We soon began to devour the food and talked as we ate. It was fun dating Austin, because we had been friends beforehand, which I'm sure is why we worked so well. There was no awkwardness, no hesitations, no limits, just complete and utter comfort around each other. I loved being with Austin and I couldn't help but think there was a chance that that would have to happen. But I thought. Ally, is having all your secrets read out /really/ as bad as losing Austin? I contemplated this and realized that it wasn't. Austin was the guy that I'd been waiting to come and swoop me off my feet and make me feel happy forever. I wasn't going to let him go, no matter what force in the universe tried to break us apart.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I was seriously enjoying Ally and I's first date. Usually first dates were awful, uncomfortable and awkward but this was nothing like that. I felt comfortable around Ally. I felt like I could be myself and not be judged or looked down on. I felt accepted, like I finally found someone who loved me for me and the feeling was indescribable. I smiled at Ally as I watched her eat. She devoured the pickles first, which made me laugh. The girl really did love them. Then she ate slowly and talked to me and I answered and I ate slowly and talked to her and she answered. It was such a fun time.

Soon we finished eating and we cleared up and I immediately suggested that we take a walk on the beach before it got dark. Ally agreed and soon our hands were laced together once more and we exchanged happy smiles.

As we walked down the now quiet and tranquil beach, the sky streaked beautifully with orange and pink as the sun began to set slowly, I grinned and took my hand Ally's and wrapped it around her waist. She grinned and leaned her head on my shoulder and we kind of continued to walk in this position. At one point, we stopped walking and turned to each other. I placed the basket down beside me and held Ally close and made full eye contact with her. I gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and she giggled lightly but our eyes never came off each others.

My eyes although decided to float to her lips, that seemed to be just calling me. They looked irresistible, they looked so inviting,plump and pink and soft. I traced them slowly with my index finger before I gently pulled her chin up and leaned in and she did the same. I felt so excited, I was finally going to kiss Ally Dawson. Our lips neared one another and were only millimeters apart when I felt something hit my nose and flinched back.

Ally glanced at me confusedly and something fell on her too. I looked up at the sky that was turning slightly gray and grabbed Ally's hand. "We've gotta go quickly, there's a hail storm coming" I said to her and she nodded. I picked up the basket and I began to run towards the direction of the school pulling Ally behind me, her trying her best to keep up. The hail storm started off lightly but seemed to increase every two minutes, pelting us with the tiny rocks and making it almost impossible to see.

We reached the school in about twenty minutes and I immediately began walking Ally to her dormitory, although she decided to protest at first. No way was I letting her walk on her own on a night like this. I'd rather lick the inside of a toilet. As we reached the girl's dormitory, we ran for cover under the canopy over the entrance and leaned against the walls, taking slow breaths.

Once we'd caught our breath I turned to Ally smiling brightly, she looked so pretty even when her hair and face were wet from the rain. "I had the best time today Austin" she said softly to me and smiled and kissed the top of my nose. I shot her a goofy grin and she giggled. "I had a great day too, I don't know how lucky I was until now" I said to her and she blushed and I grinned and then remembered something. "Ally can I ask you something?" I said to her.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Ally, can I ask you something?" Austin said to me and I nodded with a smile. "Anything" I said softly and stepped closer to the handsome boy that stood in front of me. No matter what the scenario was, Austin always looked breathtakingly handsome in my eyes and it made my insides shiver pleasantly ever time he addressed me or talked to me or even just smiled. "Will you go to the Autumn Moon Ball with me" he asked shyly and I beamed. "Of course I will Austin!" I said excitedly and wrapped my arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that" he said with a smirk and I nudged him jokingly in the arm. He hugged me once again and kissed my forehead before turning to leave. I was actually sad to see the back of him. We had been /so/ close to kissing /again/ when the storm ruined it. Stupid storm. I guess fate didn't want our first kiss to happen yet, but I hope it did soon because Austin's lips were so irresistible. "Night Austin" I called after him and he turned around with a smile as I blew him a kiss. He caught and placed it to his heart before he grinned. "Night Ally" he said softly and slowly began walking towards the boy's dormitory. I watched him for a moment and then finally opened the door to the house and walked in. I leaned against it and sighed happily. That had been the best night ever.

It didn't take time for Bridget to barge into the room just as I folded away the clothes from my date and I was slipping on my UGGS as part of my pyjamas. "Tell me everything" she squealed plopping down on the bed beside me. "Calm down, I will but first I need brain food" I said and she grinned and grabbed my hand and dragged me to her bedroom. I slumped on one of her squashy cushions and she got two tubs of ice cream from the fridge and handed me one. I took a spoonful and smiled. Fruity mint swirl /and/ a date with my boyfriend. This night was just too good to be true. "Now you've got your brain food, spill everything" Bridget prompted and took a spoonful of cookie dough ice-cream. I grinned and lapsed into the story and told her everything from the beginning to the end in decent detail.

By the time I finished Bridget had barely eaten any of her ice-cream and she had been too engrossed in my story. "Omigosh, sounds like you had a fantastic day" she said with a smile and I nodded. "I know how to make the day /even/ better though" she said and I raised an eyebrow curiously, I didn't even think that was possible. What was she on about? "How?" I said to her and took another spoonful of ice-cream as she continued. "Well...what if I told you that you no longer had to worry about Cassidy leaking all your secrets out at school and you could keep dating Austin" she began and my eyes widened. "I'd tell you I love you" I said and we both giggled. "Well, guess what, problem solved" she said and I beamed as she pulled a brown book from underneath a cushion. My eyes nearly popped out of my mind and I took the book quickly and hugged it to my chest before I hugged Bridget. "Thank you thank you thank you, I love you so much right now" I said and we both laughed. I kissed the cover of my book lovingly. Welcome back buddy, I thought to myself.

* * *

The next morning, Saturday, I woke up to the sound of a loud scream, that seemed to be coming from the twin's room. I slipped out of bed and put on my UGGS before I went out to investigate. I neared the twin's room and pressed my hear gently against the door and heard Cassidy's voice booming.  
"How could you have /lost/ the book. That was my only way of getting back at that toad faced rat, now I have nothing. How could you have been so stupid, so careless, so YOU!" Cassidy snapped loudly and afterwards I heard someone sobbing. "You better find that book before Ally does or forget ever hanging out with me again", she continued and then I heard her coming out of the room. I hid quickly and watched as she disappeared the stairs before I headed into the twin's room.

I find Phoebe crying and Ariana trying to comfort her. Ariana looked up at me and smiled when I walked in and I returned to smile. "Hey, I heard what happened, I'm sorry, Cassidy's really mean isn't she" I said as I came over to help Ariana comfort her sister. Phoebe nodded. "She called me such horrid names, I...I thought we were friends" she said all choked up and I felt immediately sympathetic towards her. Sure we may have come to a rough start but I found out over the last few days that although she tried to be Cassidy's clone, Phoebe was still a sweet and decent girl underneath her superficial exterior. I felt bad too because she had gotten shouted at because of me, because of the plan. You see, we had decided that Ariana would trick Phoebe into coaxing Cassidy to give her the diary by telling her that if would be good to hand out out copies of the most embarrassing stories for people to keep. We knew Cassidy would agree to this and also knew she would be too lazy to do it herself and ask one of them to do it for her. And then the twins would come to her saying they lost the diary. I had supposed Ariana would have taken the blame since it was her idea, but I guessed that Phoebe had taken the blame so her sister wouldn't have to face the heat and I thought this beyond thoughtful.

As we continued to console Phoebe, I could vaguely hear footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly got up. "I'll talk to you guys later, I think Cassidy is coming" I whispered and the two girls nodded and I shot out of the room and just in time too. I headed into my room and got my ivory towel and bathing supplies. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

So what did you guys think? I don't even know if it's long or short but eh. Review please and tell friends! Love ya guys x


	20. Chapter Twenty: Relief & Revenge

ALRIGHT! I've finally written it. STOP BEGGING. Lol. Anyways, sorry it's coming so late. I have to update ALL my stories so people keep reading so it might take a while to update but I will update everyday. So don't be discouraged, I will have a new chapter everyday in each one of my stories if I can. I'm in Africa at the moment (holidays) and getting internet is hard, so please bare with me. When I'm back in Ireland there will be a constant flow of stories to satisfy your Auslly hunger :P. Anyways, let me finish babbling and let you enjoy the chapter. Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

After I'd taken my shower, I headed back into my room. I moisturized before I pulled on a pair of shorts, a comfy beige sweater and my UGGS. I placed my hair into a high bouncy ponytail and headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

When I arrived in the kitchen, I was met by the smiles of Eliza, Britney, Bridget, Trish, Ariana and surprisingly Phoebe. "Hey girls" I said and slipped into a vacant seat. "Hey Ally" they all chorused and I looked at Phoebe. "Hey, are you alright?" I said softly and she nodded. "Yeah...the girls told me everything" she said and I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked and she smiled. "The plan" she said and I froze, which made her giggle. "Relax Ally, I understand, I didn't really want to go ahead with Cassidy's plan and I'm glad I didn't. You're really nice and she isn't. But she made me think you were some kind of she devil, when really it's her" she said and I smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Phoebe" I said and she grinned but her smile fell as we heard footsteps come into the kitchen. "Speaking of she devils" Bridget whispered and rolled her eyes.

Cassidy had come into the kitchen and immediately everyone turned to look at her. "What!" she snapped and we all shook our heads and she smirked. "Thought so" she snapped and headed towards the fridge. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of her throne this morning" Eliza mumbled, rolling her eyes at the anger-filled girl. "What was that!" Cassidy snapped and she twisted around quickly and stared daggers at Eliza. "Nothing" Eliza said and returned to examining her fingernails. Cassidy rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sipped it angrily. "So Ally, how are you and Austin? I heard you broke up" she said and smirked at me. I smiled at her and she frowned. "Actually, you must have heard wrong, me and Austin are still together and we had a fabulous date last night" I gushed and beamed at the annoyance in the other girl's face. I knew she wouldn't start about the 'diary' thing because she assumed that not all the girls knew. "Well isn't that just peachy" she said in a fake tone and gripped her bottle so tight that it caved in making a cracking sound. "Yeah, just" I replied enjoying the scene. She shot me a fake smile and then began walking towards the door. "If you'll excuse me girls" she said and exited. We heard her feet stomp up the stairs. We heard a door slam. And finally we heard an ear piercing scream. "Now isn't that 'just peachy'" Bridget said, mocking the girl and we all exploded into a seemingly unstoppable laughing fit.

After the Cassidy epidemic, I whipped us up some omelets for breakfast before we decided to head to the school, to do some more planning for the Autumn Moon Ball. I had informed the girls that Austin had asked me to the ball as I made breakfast and they all thought it was extremely sweet. They all had dates of course. Bridget and Adam, Trish and Dez, Eliza and Tony, Britney and Jayden, Ariana and Danny and Phoebe and David. Apparently the two Spanish exchange students were dating the twins. Oh and I supposed Dallas and Cassidy would go together because Austin and I were going together. Ah, I loved thinking about that. Austin and I, dancing underneath the stars with masks on. AWESOME-NESS.

As we approached the school, we saw the guys headed towards it too and obviously we decided to head over.

* * *

Austin's POV

I had woken up this morning feeling on top of the world. I couldn't be happier if I tried. I had literally danced through my daily routine and I was currently heading towards the school for football practice. As I walked, chatting with the guys, we noticed the girls and they must've noticed us too because they walked over to us. I beamed as Ally came over to me and gave me a hug. "Hey Austin" she said sweetly in her familiar melodious tone and I grinned. "Hey Ally" I said took her hand, kissing it gently and she giggled. She looked really cute today. Her hair was up and she was wearing this adorable beige sweater, that reminded me of when she dressed up at a teddy bear for Halloween once and I laughed. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" she asked sweetly and I shook my head. "Nothing" I answered and she smiled. "Where are you guys headed?" she asked and I gestured towards the other side of the school. "The football field, for practice, and you?" I said and she nodded before she spoke. "We're going to do some work for the Autumn Moon Ball. I'm so excited about it" she said, looking extremely adorable as she nearly began to bounce up and down. "Me too" I said and kissed her on the forehead, as the guys pulled me off to go to practice, while Ally went towards the main building with her friends. I watched her as she left and sighed happily, I was so lucky. Nothing could ruin Ally and I's relationship. /Nothing/.

* * *

Cassidy's POV:

I hated her. The stupid goody-goody toad, Ally Dawson. She wasn't pretty. She wasn't talented. She wasn't funny. She wasn't smart. She wasn't spectacular or a hot cheerleader. No. She was a simple and boring nerd. I had to get back at her. I just /had/ to. I watched as another one of my stuffed animals flew across the room and hit the wall with a small thud and made a 'squeak' sound before falling to the floor.

She thought she was /so/ cool. With her stupid posse of friends. I bet if she didn't have those losers as friends, she'd be easier to get to, easier to break, easier to destroy. But they seemed to all like her. Yuck. She seemed to like them all too. She would probably do anything to keep the losers who made her /not/ a loner, happy.

That was it. I knew how I could get her. Through her friends. But how exactly? I thought and thought and finally I came up with a plan. "Bingo" I whispered to myself and a devilish grin came over my face. I jumped off my bed and slipped on my sandals and grabbed my bag before I headed out. I had a lot of work to do and it was better, I started now. I smiled evilly as I skipped happily out of the large house. Ally Dawson, say goodbye to your precious boyfriend, I thought and chuckled as I walked towards the school.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get up. After all the writing I've been doing, I treated my poor fingers to a manicure today, curtesey of my mom. Lol. So what did you guys think? I don't even know if it's long or short but eh. Review please and tell friends! Love ya guys x


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Bothers & Blackmail

Alright! So I'm guessing you all are dying to know what Cassidy's plan is, I would explain it but I would ruin the surprise. Also I'm going to tell you that this story with end before it hits thirty chapters. /Probably/. I'm not sure. I have the finished plot but don't know how many chapters it'll take to incorporate it. Anyways, with further ado, here's the story. Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

_Austin took my hand and spun me outwards, my long white gown, spinning prettily, before he spun me back in. He pulled me closer to him and traced the outline of my lips with his fingers and began to slowly lean in. Our lips were only a few millimeters apart..._

"NOOOOOO" sounded throughout the house, as one the girls let out an ear-piercing scream. /Seriously?/, even in my /dreams/ our kisses were interrupted. I sat up and rubbed my eyes gently before I slipped my UGGS unto my feet and headed out of the room, still half asleep. I saw Bridget heading up the stairs with a tub of ice-cream and I gave her a look that said 'what's going on?' and she sighed. "Follow me" she said and she walked inside her bedroom, me hot on her trail. I closed the door behind me as I entered and Bridget headed over to Britney who was comforting Eliza. Bridget handed her the tub of ice-cream and she smiled weakly as she took a spoonful. "What happened?" I asked confusedly as I approached her. "Someone stole my...my...anklet" Eliza said her voice cracking at times. "What?" I said and Bridget turned to me. "You see, Eliza is a dancer, so was her mom, but when her mom passed away she left Eliza a special silver anklet to wear whenever she was dancing. She keeps it on the dresser in a special box and when she woke up this morning, it was gone" Bridget explained and I frowned. "That's terrible, who would do such a thing?" I asked already having a pretty good idea of who. "Who else?" Britney snapped and I sighed. What was Cassidy's problem now?_  
_

Later that day, we finally were able to console Eliza and promised to help her find her anklet, but things didn't really get better as they day progressed. At lunch as we all sat down eating Caesar salads, we heard another ear-piercing scream and Phoebe ran downstairs with an empty box. She approached us, tears streaming down her pretty face from her blue eyes. "What;s wrong Phoebe?" I asked and she sighed. "My limited edition 50th anniversary Barbie doll is gone, I think someone stole her" Phoebe said and I raised an eyebrow. Another theft? I knew it was Cassidy behind this. It was probably for revenge, because of Eliza's remark yesterday and Phoebe losing my book. Yes, that was it. It would all blow over.

Even more later that day, as we decided to go do some more committee work, we heard yet, /another/ ear-piercing scream and I groaned. "What now" I exclaimed as Trish can down the stairs, holding a bunch of paper strips. "Someone shredded my magazines, my favorite magazines, the Teen Vogues and Elle" she said quietly and I seemed to fight back tears. "Oh Trish" I said and gave her a small hug. "I...I...don't think I can come with you guys" she said sadly and trailed upstairs. "Trish, should we stay with you?" I asked the clearly upset girl and she shook her head. "No, I'd rather be alone" she said and I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" I asked concerned and she shook her head. "Yeah" she said and disappeared up the stairs. I sighed. "Should we go?" I said to the other girls. "I guess, she needs some time to herself" Britney says and I agree reluctantly. "Alright then..."

* * *

The next day was Monday. The first day of the school week. I got up and showered and dressed up and headed downstairs just as the now familiar scream came from upstairs. I leaned against the door of the kitchen and took a deep breathe before I headed upstairs and heard slight whimpering from Bridget's room. When I walked in, I saw Bridget and Britney glancing down at a box on the ground, filled with gloopy nail polish and broken nail polish bottles. "Whoa, what happened in here?" I asked and Britney looked at me sadly. "Someone destroyed my entire nail polish collection. It took me ages to get all of them and cost me lots, this is horrible" she said and little tears streamed down her face. As Bridget consoled her, I sighed and got a tub of ice-cream and handed it to her. This was weird. This was really weird. Four dillemmas in two days?

When the drama of the morning finally cleared up, I ate breakfast quickly and decided to head to school early to get away from the troubles of the house. I knew Cassidy was behind it. But I didn't know what her aim was? I entered into the school and walked down the mostly empty hallway. As I began to walk down a certain hallway, I saw Cassidy talking to a pretty brunette girl with curly hair and huge green eyes. I hid behind the lockers and although it was wrong, decided to listen on their conversation. Perhaps this could draw me closer to finding out what Cassidy was up too.

"Okay, I'm confused, is Adam the tall one with the brown hair or the short one with the black hair?" the girl asked in a ditzy tone and Cassidy sighed. "The tall one with the brown hair" she said through gritted teeth and the girl nodded. "Okay, got it, but go over the plan one more time" she said and Cassidy took a deep breathe. "Okay, you're going to hang around Adam all day and when you see Bridget you're going to kiss him, thus making her think he's cheating on her, thus making her break up with him and thus making her miserable" Cassidy said proudly with a smirk and I froze. Oh my goodness, this was /not/ good. "Ok, I get it" the girl said and Cassidy smiled. "Good, and don't let me down Em, you seem to be the only friend I've got in this stupid academy" she said with a frown. "I won't" she said and the two girls exchanged smiles before they headed down the hall. Oh no...

* * *

I spent the whole day trying to make sure Adam and Bridget avoided each other at all costs but it was hard because they had all but one of their classes together. Luckily, that 'Em' girl, didn't have many classes with us, so she wasn't really a problem. As the day progressed, I could notice Cassidy getting more and more frustrated and I smiled when the bell for last bell rang. Great. I avoided another catastrophe. Or so I thought.

After our class, I headed to the fountain to get a drink from the fountain and Bridget headed to God knows where. I assumed she was going to her locker and after my quick drink, I navigated my way through the crowded hallway to my locker. I found Bridget sitting on the ground, her head in her hands, a slight sniffling noise arising from her. Oh no, I thought as I looked down at my crying friend. She must've noticed I was there and looked up at me. "Ally...Adam and I broke up...he was cheating on me with a girl from the squad, Emma" she said sadly and sobbed in between her words. I looked down at her tear streaked face and puffy red eyes and frowned. Okay, this was the last straw.

* * *

I marched away from Bridget angrily and knotted my way through the sea of students before I came to where I wanted to go. Cassidy was admiring her reflection in a mirror placed in her locker. I came up behind her and she saw my reflection and smiled before turning to me. "Ally, what are you doing here?" she asked, faking innocence. "Oh quit the act Cassidy, everybody already hates you, now tell me, why are you torturing my friends?" I snapped at her and her fake smile turned into a smirk. "Ally, I have no id-" she began and I rolled my eyes as I cut her off. "Save it liar, I know you're the cause behind all the 'occurances' in the house and I want to know why you are torturing the innocent girls?" I snapped at her angrily. She frowned. "Now Ally, we both know why. You refused to break up with Austin as tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber messed up my plan and then I got a new one. I realized that you started having a special connection and friendship with all the girls and I decided that I'd use that against you" she explained and I raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand" I said to her and she rolled her eyes. "I will continue to sabotage your friends and make their lives as miserable as possible if you don't break up with Austin" she said, ever word she uttered full of venom. My heart sank, but I tried to stay strong. "You don't scare me, you're all talk and no walk" I snapped and she laughed sarcastically as she retrieved a list from her pocket. "Well here's a list of the things I plan to do to your friends and you, if you refuse to do this" she said and threw the list in my direction and I let it drop to the floor. "So Dawson, what's it going to be?" she said and I sighed. "Fine, I'll break up with Austin, but trust me, he'll never get back with a she-devil like you" I said and spat out the last part. "That's what you think hun. I have my ways. Have a nice life, loser" she said and with that she strutted off, letting out a content giggle as she left me in the hall. My life was so not fair...


	22. Chapter 22: Breakups & Breakdowns

Alright! Firstly, I just want to thank you all SO much for your amazing reviews! Keep 'em coming, my Auslly-ettes. Anyways, I'm really with how this story is progressing but it is coming to an end. Slowly, though, so don't worry. I don't know if I'll finish before thirty chapters, but if it happens, it happens. I'll try to make it as natural and as long as the plot can get and I hope you'll enjoy it x Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Austin's POV:

I was so happy. For some reason, I couldn't catch Ally at school, she was too busy wrapped up in something involving Bridget. I had been hurt a little, but when she sent me a text an hour ago to meet her at the park, I'd gotten ready straight away. Now I was on my way to seeing the lovely girl. As I neared the park, I noticed a pair of slender ankle boot clad legs sticking out from under a shady tree and chuckled as I jogged over, recognizing the figure, immediately as Ally. As I neared her I noticed her chewing on her gorgeous brown waves and I frowned. I knew she only did that when she was nervous and that was not a good sign. I tried to think positive though and plopped down on the soft sage-green grass beside her with a smile. "Hey Ally" I chimed happily and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled weakly and looked up at me, a sad look filling her warm chocolate brown eyes. "Hey Austin" she said softly and then there was a silence, before she broke it. "Austin, I need to tell you something" she said sadly and I frowned. Oh no, this was definitely not going to be good.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I was terrified. I couldn't believe I'd have to tell the guy that I was completely in love with that I wanted to break up. I didn't. But I had to. My friends had been with me through thick and thin. They were special, important and I'd knew they'd go to the ends of the earth for my sake and had done so much for me and I had to return the favor. Austin arrived at the park, looking gorgeous as always and was his usual happy self. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies when he kissed my cheek but I quickly dismissed the feeling. After we had exchanged greetings, I immediately cut to the chase. "Austin, I need to tell you something" I said to him, not wanting the words to come out of my mouth, but allowing them to. I looked over to Austin and saw him immediately frown. "Okay, shoot, I'm ready to listen" he said and I took a deep breathe.

"Well...you see...I think we may have rushed our relationship a little bit, I think we might have just been glad to see each other so much so, that we thought that we were feeling something stronger than just liking each other as friends" I said reluctantly and I could almost feel Austin's happiness begin to drown more and more from him, as did my own. "Go on" he said shakily. "And I think it's better we just find other interests and...stay...stay...friends" I said, regretting the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. "You're...break...break...breaking...up with me?" Austin said his voice cracking slightly. "Yes" I said quietly and he began to rise from where he was sat. I shot up after him and turned to him. "I hope we can still be friends though" I said hopefully shooting him a weak smile. He looked into my eyes and I could see the tears building up in his eyes, a look of disbelief on his face and then all of a sudden anger on his face. "No Ally, I don't think we can be" he said and began to storm off. My heart sank and my knees gave way underneath me and I dropped to the floor. I began to cry and I wanted to shout Austin's name as he walked away, but my brain had completely gone dead and I was unable to do anything.

Moments later, I finally found some brain cells and with hot tears still streaming from my eyes, I trudged slowly towards the school to the girls dormitory, where I was going to drown myself in tears and possibly fruity mint swirl ice-cream.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I didn't look back as I stormed away from Ally. I couldn't believe this. She broke up with me. She had seriously broken up with me. After she said she loved me. After I said I loved her. After all we had been through. She broke up with me. I couldn't help the tears that began to fall from my eyes. Tears that only seemed to appear when it involved losing the pretty brunette that I loved so much. I couldn't believe she did this to me. My heart seemed to be ripped out of my chest and didn't feel good at all. My eyes filled with tears were blurry and I couldn't care less if I ended up at the school or not. I wasn't just sad, but angry, hurt, annoyed and curious. Why had she done this? I had tried my hardest to make our relationship as comfortable and as special as possible and this was all I got. My heart broken by the girl I was in love with.

I continued to think and cry, deep in thought until I heard someone shout, "LOOK OUT". Huh? I awoke from my daydream just in time to see a navy vehicle fast approaching me and then the next I saw was the road before everything went dark.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! But your probably know what happened next! Please review and all that. Love ya guys x


	23. Chapter 23: Anger & Agreements

So. I know I left you on a cliffhanger and taken SO long to update, so sorry. I hope you enjoy the story and please review, lots of reviews please! Tell your friends, follow, PM ideas and comments or whatever. Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

I could have nearly laughed at the scene I was witnessing. Bridget and I were curled up in blankets on the large squashy couch in the living room, surrounded by used tissues and empty ice-cream boxes. I placed another spoonful of fruity mint swirl in my quivering mouth as I stared at the screen with my blurry balloon-sized eyes, the movie PS.I Love You, playing. "They were so good together" Bridget said through tears and blew her nose a tissue. "I know right, why does something have to come in the way of love" I say and cry a little more and Bridget nods in agreement. Despite the fact that I'd explained to Bridget that Cassidy had staged the thing with Adam and Emma, she was still upset that she broke up with him and she thought he wouldn't take her back. I would have convinced her that he would, because I knew Adam really liked her, but, I was too depressed myself to do any of the comforting, so Bridget and I decided to have our own misery party, and I was definitely enjoying it. Although I could do without the throbbing eyes, banging headache and sore nose. But it did feel good getting all the emotions out.

We were interrupted from our movie when Trish, Eliza, Britney, Ariana and Phoebe walked into the room. Cassidy was in one of the other dormitories probably, she didn't spend a lot of time here. Trish and the others had left Bridget and I to be miserable but I guess now they were slightly concerned at us shouting comments at the movie. "Um...are you guys alright?" Phoebe asked as she closed the door behind her. Trish, Eliza, Britney and Ariana used the pillows to knock off the tissues and ice-cream boxes from the couch before they settled down beside us. Bridget and I exchanged glances and smiled. I'm sure we both felt initially, beyond miserable but I guess now...not so much. "I think...we're okay" I said giving the rest of the group a genuine smile. Ariana and Trish both hugged me and I giggled. "Good, I thought you were going to go into depression mode and only live on ice-cream for the rest of the year" Trish said and I nudged her gently and she laughed. "Hello...sad person over here too" Bridget said jokingly and I laughed as the girls all tackled her in a huge hug. "You sure you're going to be okay?" Phoebe said and plopped down beside me. I smiled and nodded and she gave me a small hug.

Then and there I knew it was worth it. I had lost one of the best things that ever happened to me; my relationship with Austin, but watching my friends suffer was not an option. "I still can't believe you did this for us" Eliza said and pulled her legs up to her chest, revealing the silver anklet on her right foot. "Hey, you know what they say, sisters before misters right" I said jokingly and it was my turn to be tackled in hugs. "Yeah" Britney said and I smiled. "Yeah...everything will be fine" I told them but also myself. I felt a mixture of happiness and sadness as I sat there and ate the rest of my ice-cream and continued watching the movie with my friends. It actually seemed like everything /would/ be alright. Until I heard the doorbell ring.

All eyes turned to me and I rolled my eyes playfully as I got off the couch. "Seriously, when I'm heartbroken girls" I said jokingly and they nodded. I chuckled before I wiped my eyes a little and headed to the door. I pulled it open and say Mimi standing on my doorstep with a very worried expression on her face. "Mimi? What are you doing here?" I asked the pretty blonde and she fiddled with her fingers. "Ally, Austin's in hospital, he had an accident" she said and I froze. "W-W-W-What?" I stammered and she sighed. "I know it will take a little while to sink in, but please I need you to come with me, now" she said impatiently and I found enough brain cells to nod and I headed back into the living room. I quickly pulled on my UGGS and the other girls turned to face me as I began walking again. "Where are you going Ally?" Ariana asked and I sighed but told them. "The hospital, Austin had an accident" I said and that got all the girls' attention. "WHAT?" they all chorused and I rolled my eyes impatiently. "Yes, he's in hospital, I don't have time to give you details, cause I don't know any but his mom is here and wants me to go with her, so I gotta go" I said and went halfway out the door. "Alright Ally, but please tell him we said hi, you know if you can" Bridget said kindly and I nodded with a smile. "Bye girls" I sang. "Bye Ally" they chorused as I headed out the door and over to Mimi. She looked so relieved when she saw me. "Good, you're ready" she said and I nodded. "Let's go" I said and we both rushed outside.

* * *

As soon as we reached the hospital, I ran out of Mimi's light blue Chevy and into the reception, just barely avoiding an accident myself by a red Ferrari outside. I rushed up the reception desk and looked at the lady behind it. She was short with light blue eyes and light brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She wore thin-rimmed glasses and was dressed in an immaculate white dress. "Hi...I'm looking for Austin Moon" I began, "Her son" I said gesturing to Mimi, who had finally arrived in behind me. The receptionist smiled at me. "He's on the second floor, third door from the right, but you can only see him for a little while" she informed and I thanked her quickly, before rushing to the elevator, Mimi trying to keep up behind me. I pushed the elevator button multiple times and when it refused to come up, I threw my hands in the air with frustration and ran to find the stairs. As I passed the waiting area, I could have sworn I saw a girl that looked like Cassidy, but I was too determined to see Austin to care.

I ran up the stairs, up the the second floor and dodged past some patients and nurses in the hallway. I finally came to Austin's room and took a breath before I pushed the door open and walked in. Austin was lying down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling at the seemingly interested ceiling fan. His hands were on his stomach and by the way his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes looked blank, I could tell he was deep in thought. I approached him slowly and silently and perched myself on the chair that sat beside his bed. "Hi Austin" I said softly and gave him a weak smile. He turned slightly and looked at me before he frowned and then looked back up at the ceiling. I sighed. I didn't really think he'd be very ecstatic to me, considering what happened before the accident. I looked at him a bit closer. He had a bandage around his perfectly blond head. He had a scratch on his cheek and one under his eyes. His gorgeous lips were slightly bruised. I looked back again to his face and I sighed slightly happily. I don't know how, despite his present condition, he just seemed too handsome to me. I knew I had to tell him something, anything. "Austin...I am really sorry about what happened today...to be honest I'm pretty sure that's why you're in this position, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry for your condition, I really hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me and I-I" Austin butt in. "Just leave, please Ally" he said, I could see the tears threatening to poor from his eyes. I rose up from my seat and looked down at me. "I understand Austin, you need some time to think, it's fine, I'll leave, but I want you to know that I love you" I said to him before I headed out to find his mom leaning against the door frame.

She looked at me with sad eyes. "You alright honey?" I nodded. "Yeah" I said fighting back tears. "And it's okay Mimi, stay with Austin, I'll just get a taxi back to school" I sad with a weak smile and she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure Ally?" she asked me and I nodded. "Positive" I said and turned to leave. "Night Ally" she said and I smiled a little, "Night Mimi" I said as I rushed down the stairs bumping into someone on the way. "Oh...I'm so sorry...I" I began but then looked up to see the person. Cassidy. What was she doing her? She smirked. "Finely you find the manners to apologize" she spat before she cackled and shot me a three-gingered wave before she ambled up the stairs. I felt like pulling back her light brown hair and throwing her to the ground, but I didn't. I resisted the seemingly unquenchable urged and unclenched my fists, which I noticed had been clenched for quite some time now. "Whatever" I muttered and rushed down the stairs and out of the hospital, hearing the nice receptionist shout a small 'goodbye' after me. I began to run. But not in the direction of the school, but the beach.

As I reached the beach, I ran towards the caves that I learned to love so much and sat in them. There was a ringing silence, broken at times by the sound of crashing waves, of cawing seagulls and now my heavy breathing. Soon another sound filled the air and the sand in front of me started to darken. I felt so sad and angry, so confused and miserable. I tried to hold the tears but I finally gave into my emotions and began to sob loudly.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I couldn't believe I just let Ally leave like that. She was really confusing me though. First she tells me she loves me, then she breaks up with me and then then she tells me she loves me again. I sighed. I wasn't going to care. I resisted the urge to let out the hot tears that somehow had built up in my eyes after she'd left. My mom then came into the room and kissed me on the forehead. "Hey honey" she said and took my hand and I smiled up at her. "Hey mom" I said to her and she smiled and squeezed my hand softly. "How are you doing?" she asked, touching my forehead, as if I'd had s fever. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Mom...I'm fine...just leave it" I snapped quietly and she raised an eyebrow at me. "What's eating you up, darling?" she asked and I sighed. "I don't know mom" I said quietly and she laughed lightly. "It's Ally isn't it" she asked and I scoffed. "No".She chuckled. "Austin, I'm not stupid, I've been in love before" she said knowingly and I rolled my eyes. "Well mom you ended up leaving the person you loved for some rich dude, so don't go telling me about love" I snapped unexpectedly and looked to my mom who was still looking calm. "Mom...I" I began and she chuckled before she stopped me. "Austin, it's fine, you're right" she said and picked up her bag. "I shouldn't give you tips about love, you'll figure it out yourself, you're a smart kid" she said gently ruffled my hair. "I'll come see you tomorrow morning, night kiddo" she said and kissed my cheek before exiting.

Despite her calm exterior I could tell by the look in her eyes that I had hurt her, but I knew her words were genuine. I sighed and closed my eyes as I pulled my pillow out from underneath me and covered my face with it, trying to drown out the whole world. I heard a knock and groaned lightly. "Come in" I said gently and I heard a pair of high heel clad feet amble into the room. Then, I felt my pillow being lifted from my face and I opened my eyes to see Cassidy standing above me. I frowned. "What do you want" I snapped and she rolled her eyes playfully and propped down on the edge of my bed. "Oh Austin, stop that" she said in a girly voice and placed her arm around my shoulder. I really wanted to push her off but I had used all my strength to argue with my mom and place my pillow on my face. "Can you leave Cassidy" I said calmly and she giggled. "No silly, I've just got here" she said and pulled herself closer to me. I glared at her. "Cassidy...I really don't want you to s-" I began before Cassidy kissed me. She kissed my lips long and hard and for some reason, I kissed back. Moments later, she finally pulled away and I couldn't help but have a bewildered face on.

She smirked. "Missed that, didn't you" she whispered into my ear, her breath hot and minty. I found myself nodding and she smiled. She brought her hands to my head and began playing with my hair. "I don't why you even wasted your time with...that...that...thing" she said and placed her other hand on my chest and drew circles on my t-shirt. I shook my head. "I...I know" I said and then frowned at myself. I couldn't believe I was actually insulting the love of my life. She chuckled. "See, I knew you never really loved her, I was only kidding about loving Dallas, you love me don't you" she said and I found myself believing her as her ivory-blue eyes came to look at mine. I nodded. "Yeah...I do" I said reluctantly and she grinned before she pressed her lips against mine again and then pulled away. "Anyways, in other news, do you have a date to the Autumn Moon Ball?" she asked and I shook my head. I did, but not anymore. "Awesome, so you and I will go together right" she said and I nodded. It was like I had no control over my actions and Cassidy was just hypnotizing me. She clapped her hands together happily as she jumped off my bed and fixed my pillow underneath me before she grabbed her purse. "Great! Can't wait, get better Austy" she said and kissed my lips once more before she strutted out of the room, blowing me a kiss before she exited. Omigosh, what just happened here? I asked myself.

* * *

Another cliffhanger. You hate me don't you :P Anyways, hoped you like the chapter. Please review :) Love ya guys x


	24. Chapter 24: Disgusts & Disappointments

I decided to do another chapter because I was sort of like 'on a roll' with updating all my stories. So I hope you like this and check out my other stories too please. Thanks for all your great reviews! Keep 'em coming! Enjoy. Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

Eventually the tears seemed to run out. One minute I was the crying and the next I wasn't. The will and desire to cry had faded away from me. I looked around me and it had become insanely dark outside. I knew walking home would be a risk and I could end up in hospital like Austin, but I didn't care. What other choice did I have? I got up from the rock I was perched on and dusted down my denim shorts before I began to walk back towards the dormitory, the crescent shaped moon sending down a glowing light which the diamond-like stars accented perfectly, lighting the velvety midnight blue sky beautifully. As I glanced up at the glistening sky above, a nursery rhyme that my mom used to say to me somehow popped back into memory.

_' I see the moon_

_' And the moon sees me_

_' Under the shade of the old oak tree_

_' So please let the light that shines on me_

_' Shine on the one I love_

I smiled for a moment as I recalled my mom's happy face every-time she sang that to me. I remembered how I'd bounce up and down in my bed telling her to continue and she would sing it again. It would go on and on like that, until I was eventually so tired that I just fell asleep but I'd hear her whisper 'Goodnight Ally-cat' before she'd kiss my forehead and leave. She stopped doing it when I turned eight which I didn't like but I eventually eased into the idea. I missed having her around. She was like a rock, she knew what to do in pretty much any situation. She would be the perfect person to help me through this._  
_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I'd arrived at the school. I walked along and started hearing voices from the football field and curious, I let myself wander near the area. I watched as the various members of the football team engaged in some kind of 'late night' practice. I bet Austin would have been there. I saw Tony, Adam, Jayden, David and Danny, who all seemed to notice me and waved. I blushed lightly at being found out and waved back. I decided to just stay there and watch them practice because I didn't want to face the girls and their questions right now.

Moments after I'd positioned myself on a bench, absentmindedly watching the group of boys in helmets running around the field, I saw a particularly tall one come over to me, his helmet still positioned on his head. I ignored him and looked at the other guys. The guy sat down beside me and I looked at him and frowned. "Excuse me, can I help you in some way?" I snapped and they guy took off his helmet and I scowled. Dallas.

He chuckled at me. "Yeah, you can actually" he said and snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I tried to wriggle free but he was way stronger than me. "What do you want Dallas?" I asked and spat his name out like venom. He smiled charmingly and placed my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. "Ally, I want you to be with me, I want to be your boyfriend, I want you to love me" he said in a tone that almost seemed genuine. Almost. I found myself lost for words and then all of a sudden, I felt someone press their lips to mine. The kiss was nice, but nothing special. Moments later, I pulled away realizing what I was doing and slapped Dallas before I stood up. "What was that for?" he asked calmly caressing his cheek with a red hand print on it. "For being an idiot! How dare you kiss me after toying with my emotions and technically cheating on me! And to think I really liked you" I screamed, getting the attention of some of the players. "Ally" Dallas began softly. "I'm sorry, Cassidy put me up to it! At first I was just putting up an act, but then I dunno I started to feel something" he said and ran a hand through his light brown hair. I stared at the boy as I calmed down. "Really?" I asked, was he being serious. I seriously couldn't tell. Dallas nodded and took my hand and pulled me towards him. "I really like you Ally, please say you'll give me another chance" he said and looked into my eyes kindly. I couldn't help but feel the initial feeling I felt when I first met him. "Fine" I whispered and his eyes widened as he pulled me even closer and pushed his lips against mine, this time a little harder and I pulled away quickly, feeling the eyes of the other football players piercing us. "Ally, will you do something for me?" Dallas asked and I raised an eyebrow. "Go to the Autumn Moon Ball with me, please" he asked and I contemplated for a moment. I wasn't going with Austin. Sadly. So he would have to do. "Sure, I'd love to, I guess" I said with a small shrug. "Thank you" he said and picked me up and spun me around before placing me back on the ground. "I've gotta get back, see you around" he said and winked at me before ruffling my hair and heading onto the field. I was about to turn to leave when someone grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw Adam and smiled. "Hey sis, tell Bridget I said hi alright" he said and I nodded then turned.

I walked away from the football field and headed towards the entrance of the house. I stopped at the door and leaned against. Seriously...what had just happened? I thought to myself as I pushed open the door. I closed it gently behind me as the girls would be asleep. Or so I thought. When I walked into the living room, I found all the girls still wide staring bored at the television screen, an old SpongeBob cartoon showing. As soon as I walked in though they all shot up and after giving me a brief hug, let me sit and the then the questions began. "Is Austin alright?", "Is he hurt bad?", "Is he conscious or in a coma?", "Did you guys talk about your relationship?", "Did he make it?" (that one was from Phoebe, I was beginning to think she was a better catch for Dez than Trish was). I raised my hands in mid air to stop the flow of questions and eventually the girls were quiet. "Austin's fine, he has a minor head injury, nothing serious though, he has a few cuts and scratches and a bruised lip, but he'll live, he is talking properly and all but I guess he's just a bit weak" I informed the girls and they all exchanged sighs of relief. "Did you guys get to talk?" Trish asked and I shook my head. "Nope" I said and popped the 'p'. "He asked me to leave after I'd been there for ten minutes" I said to them and Ariana put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Sorry hun, he doesn't know what he's missing" she said and I smiled. "Thanks" I told her before Bridget turned to me. "But Ally, what took you so long in getting back?" she asked and I decided to just tell her. "Well after Austin told me to leave, I did and headed to the beach where I stayed and cried to myself for a while, then I started heading back home and when I got to the school I heard noises from the football field and went to check it out. I saw the football team and went over, I saw Tony and Adam and all them, Adam said hi by the way Bridget" I said and turned to the blonde who smiled weakly. "Go on" Phoebe urged and I did. "Then Dallas came over and kissed me, then told me he really liked me and asked me to give him a second chance and I did and then he kissed me again, then he asked me to the Autumn Moon Ball and I said yes and he spun me around and was really happy until he had to come back on the field and after I talked to Adam, I immediately came here and now I'm telling you all this" I finished and took a deep breath. Wow that was a long rant. I looked at the girls' faces and I frowned. They were all glaring angrily at me. "What!" I snapped defensively and Eliza sighed. "Ally, you just broke up with Austin, how can you be with Dallas, despite the fact that you and Austin are meant for each other, Dallas broke your heart and belongs to someone like Cassidy, not someone like you" she lectured and I knew she was right.

"What should I do then?" I asked and all the girls thought. "Why don't you just stick with Dallas and I don't know, get Austin jealous for a while, the eventually he'll ask for you back" suggested Britney and I contemplated it. "But if we do back out, Cassidy will make all of our lives hell" I reminded her and Trish smiled. "Ally, we were thinking, we don't think we can keep seeing you upset about you and Austin not being together, you guys are soul mates and we can't come between that, we can take whatever Cassidy throws at us and eventually get her expelled, so don't worry and we'll help you get your man back" she said I just hugged her and all the girls joined in too. I was so happy. "Thank you" I breathed almost in tears by the kindness of these girls. It felt so good to have people to call friends.

* * *

Austin's POV:

I couldn't sleep. All night I was tossing and turning, contemplating this Cassidy situation and the Ally situation. I now knew I had been to hard on her, I barely listened to her explanations, I guess it just hurt too much to think that she didn't want me in her life, in that position. But I bet she'd hate me now. If she knew I'd filled her position so quickly and with Cassidy too. She'd probably never speak to me again. She said she loved me. I believed her but I was confused by her. I loved her too, so very much in fact. _So why are you doing this Austin?_ A voice said in my head. I thought and I came to the conclusion that I was just filling the void in my heart with Cassidy. She was /nothing/ compared to Ally, but she'd have to do; for now.

I heard the door open slowly and I guessed it would be my mom but instead I looked up to see Adam, Dez and Tony. "Hey guys" I said and sat up in bed. I was feeling a lot stronger than yesterday. "S'up Austin" they chorused and Dez placed a bag on my bedside table. "It's from your mom, her famous three-cheese lasagne; she gave it to us cause she's unable to make it because of work and she knows how much you hate hospital food" he informed me and I chuckled. "So how are you Austin?" Dez asked and plopped down into the chair beside my bed. I sighed heavily. "I've been better" I answered sadly and Tony came over to me and sat at the bottom of my bed. "I know this is going to make you feel better, but I thought you should know" he began and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked curiously and he sighed. "WesawAllyandDallasmakingout" he said all at once but I made it out pretty well. My jaw fell open. "WHAT!" I screamed and the guys looked sad for me. "And I never thought my sister was the cheating type" Adam said, a tone of disappointment in his voice. "Actually, she wasn't cheating, we broke up" I said sadly, coming to my love's defense. The guys' eyes widened. "You what!" they said in unison and I sighed and looked down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers. "But I thought you were like in love" Dez said and made a heart with his hands and made a sad face. "So did I" I answered sadly and Adam gave me a comforting /gentle/ tap on the back. "I'm sorry dude, I think you guys were supposed to be together" he said and I nodded. "Me too" I said sadly. "I can't believe she went with Dallas though, after what he did to her the first time I hate his guts" Adam said and clenched his fists. "Yeah, who goes out with a person who broke their heart?" Tony said and I blushed and looked all sheepish and Dez looked at me, his eyes wide. "Oh no Austin, tell me you didn't" he said in an exasperated tone. "Sorry Dez, I can't, I went back with Cassidy" I said and all the other guys groaned.

* * *

Okay guys, it's short but whatever. Hope you liked it. Review please :) Love ya guys x


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: Dates & Dreams

TOOK FOREVER! But It's finally out! Sorry, my internet was down. Hope you'll like it! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

The next day was Tuesday. I had no desire to get out of bed because honestly, I didn't want to go to school. One, because crying for half the day and all night gives you a really bad headache, two, because I had an English oral report and three because I probably had panda eyes. My alarm began to ring at exactly seven thirty and I covered my head with my pillow to try and drown out the demented fire engine like ringing of my alarm clock. When it didn't stop, I grabbed my phone and yanked out the battery before I placed it back on my drawer with a content smile before I went back to sleep and almost immediately my head fell on the pillow, I drifted into a soft slumber and began having a dream.

**~ Ally's Dream ~**

I found myself in a stage and as I looked beyond the piercing white light. I could make out a crowd of thousands of people, but instead of feeling scared, I felt anxious. In the front row, I saw all my friends, both boys and girls, plus two adults that I couldn't make out. They weren't cheering me on like the rest of the crowd they were all glaring at me. They all had frowns and scowls and disappointed looks on their faces. I frowned myself, as I walked to the edge of the stage.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, shouting as I tried to drown out the audience in the background who were chanting my name. _Ally, Ally, Ally._ The people in the front row laughed at me sarcastically. "As if you don't know Dawson" snapped Cassidy and I rolled my eyes. "Shut it" I snapped at her and Trish scoffed. "No you shut it! How could you be so heartless?" she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly. "Don't huh us! How could you actually agree to letting your friends suffer!" a familiar voice said and I turned to see Bridget. "Bridget...I...I" I began but I was interrupted by someone else. "Save it Ally! This wouldn't have happened if you just stood up to Cassidy" I heard Ariana say and Phoebe, Eliza and Britney nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Ally, she's right" the three girls chorused and held up, a broken Barbie doll, two parts of an anklet and broken nail polish bottles. I was silent and the audience continued to cheer. _Ally, Ally, Ally._ "But I thought you loved me?" I heard a voice say and turned to see Austin's tear-streaked face and my heart broke a little. "I do, I really do" I said softly and walked closer to the edge of the stage.

I heard a chuckle and my head snapped around to see Dallas with a smug expression on his face. "No you don't Allz, you love me, right" he said and I shook my head. "I don't love you, I could never love you and don't call me Allz" I snapped and he laughed. "Ally, I thought I raised you better than this" I heard my Dad say, his tone full of disappointed. "Yeah...but Dad" I began but was cut off again.

"No buts young lady, listen to your father, you know Ally, I really admired you, I thought you'd be the perfect girl for my son, but I guess I was wrong" Mimi said and a single tear fell from my eyes and I fell to my knees. The audience still chanted. _Ally, Ally, Ally._ "I'm sorry" I whispered to them all and covered my face with my hands as the tears poured down. I could still hear the chanting but when I looked around me, all I saw was darkness. "Hello" I said into the darkness but I heard no answer, although I felt the warmest embrace around me. "Ally dear, what's wrong?" I heard a familiar voice chime sweetly. My eyes widened and I looked around. "Mom, is that really you?" I asked with a small smile. She nodded and pulled me closer.

"What are you doing her?" I asked softly and she smiled. "I'm here to help you my litter star, you seem to be in quite a pickle" she said making me giggle. She always had a way with words. I nodded. "Mom, I don't know what to I stand up to Cassidy, or should I let her steal my happiness away?" I asked quietly and my mom sighed kindly. "Ally only you know the answers to those questions, even if they're buried deep inside of you. Follow your heart. Trust your instincts" she began, "And be bold" we said simultaneously.

She giggled lightly. "See you do know what to do" she said softly and I nodded as I nuzzled my head into her chest. "I miss your hugs mom" I said beginning to tear up as she smiled. "Well my little star, they're never far away, all you have to do is think about me" she said softly and kissed my forehead. The audience kept chanting. _Ally, Ally, Ally_. "Goodbye my little star" she said and removed her arms from around me. I panicked.

"Mom no, please don't go" I said and began to cry again. My Mom smiled as she waved delicately and began to disappear. I tried to shout to her but the audience's cheering drowned me and the darkness around me turned back to the stage. When I looked at the front row, only Cassidy, Austin and Dallas remained seated. I looked around at the fans and suddenly felt the urge to sing. I knew what I needed to do. I looked down at my hands and it was filled with glitter, which I blew away to reveal a microphone. With a smile, I got off my knees and looked out at the crowd.

"Hey guys! I'm Ally Dawson and I'm here to sing you a song" I said with a small smile. Cassidy and Dallas scoffed but Austin gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at him and took a deep breath before I started to sing.

' Wa-oh! Yeah!

_' Stop, Hiding out in the shadows_

_' Scared to show the world you exist_

_' Don't Lock yourself in the darkness_

_' The world is so much brighter than this_

_' Yeah, if you never take a shot_

_' You're never gonna win_

_' So turn it all around_

_' And break down the walls, whoa_

_' Come on and give it everything you can_

__As I sang, I looked out at the front row and Cassidy and Dallas both looked surprised and all of a sudden disappeared. I frowned but smiled when Austin jumped unto the stage with me. A microphone appeared in his hand and he sang the rest of song with me, holding my hand and smiling at me during the whole song.

_' Take a chance, make a stand and_

_' Break, break, break down the walls_

_' Whoa_

_' Break down the walls, wa-oh x2_

_' Come on and take a chance, make a stand and_

_' Break, break, break down the walls_

_' (Break down the walls)_

As I finished the song, I bowed with Austin. The audience went ballistic and the noise was overpowering. _ALLY, ALLY, ALLY. __  
_

* * *

"Ally, Ally, Ally" I heard and my eyes fluttered open. I could see Bridget towering over me, shaking my shoulder violently. "Wake up!" she shouted again and I sat up and she sighed in relief. "Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes! Do you know you sleep sing?" she exclaimed and I shook my head. "I had no idea, and sorry" I said quietly still trying to piece together the dream I just had. She smiled. "You do, and you're really good" she said and I giggled before I raised an eyebrow. "No offense Bridge, but what are you doing in here?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. Bridget proceeded to applying a coat of lipgloss to her lips before she answered my question. "I sort of figured that after yesterday's events" she began, making air quotations around the word 'events', "You wouldn't be up for school, so I decided to wake you" she finished and I groaned. "Bridget...I really don't want to go to school today, besides, I feel sick" I said and began to pretend to cough. Bridget rolled her eyes at me and threw a towel in my direction. "Nice try Allz, it's ten to eight, get. ready" she said sternly and gave me a small smile before she headed out of the room. "But Bridget" I whined but she interrupted me. "No buts Ally, get ready" she said and closed the door behind her. I sighed as I grabbed the towel. It was no use arguing with Bridget. I got out of bed and slipped on my UGGS and trudged towards the bathroom, frowning. I was not looking forward to today.

* * *

"Hey Ally" all the girls chorused as I entered the kitchen, thirty minutes later. I smiled at them weakly as I sat down. They all shot me kind smiles, but I couldn't shake the images of their frowning and disappointed faces in my dream. I remembered the things they'd said to me and I felt a horrible feeling in the middle of my stomach. I couldn't figure out what the dream but ever since I had it, I had a slight guilty feeling. "Ally, are you alright?" I heard a voice ask and I saw Trish put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "Yeah Trish, I'm fine" I said with a weak smile. "Are you sure, you look a little pale and you seem to be out of it" she said and Bridget nodded. "Yeah...maybe you are sick" she said worriedly and I shook my head. Even though thirty minutes ago, I would have killed for an excuse to not go to school but since I had bothered to get ready, I decided to just go. "No really girls, I'm just peachy, just a little tired" I said and gave them my best 'bright' smile and they nodded understandably. I didn't want to tell them about the dream because I didn't want them to worry. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked and Bridget grinned. "I thought I'd make us some German sausages and French toast" Bridget said smiling and I grinned. "You know I'm half German, Ally" Bridget said matter-of-factually and headed over to the stove. My eyes widened in surprise. "Really, you never told me that" I said and she shrugged. "Didn't think I had to" she said and slipped on an apron before she continued with breakfast. I smiled slightly but I just couldn't shake away the thought of the dream.

"Yeah Em, he even said he missed my kisses" said a voice, disabling me from going into a weird 'thinking trance'. I looked up to see that Cassidy had walked in and her phone was held against her ear and she headed to the fridge for a bottle of water, ignoring us all. Who? She paused briefly after the sentence and then giggled at something 'Em' said to her. "Yeah, we're even going to the Autumn Moon Ball together" she continued excitedly and closed the fridge. I listened harder. Who? "I'm pretty sure I'm going to win Autumn Moon Queen and he'll probably win King" she continued taking a sip of her water. Who? I furrowed my eyebrows as Bridget placed a plate in front of me. I thanked Bridget but then turned my attention back to Cassidy. Who was she talking about? "And it's a coincidence, his surname is Moon, Autumn /Moon/ Festival" she said and laughed and suddenly the room went quiet. I must've not been the only one subtly eavesdropping. Cassidy immediately noticed. "Hold on Em" she said before she removed the phone from her ear. "Do you mind!" she snapped at us all, but the look in her eyes made it obvious that she had wanted us to listen. We all turned our attentions to different areas of the room. "Nothing" we mumbled. "Good" she snapped and began exiting the room. "Sorry about that Em, the girls in my dorm are such privacy invading losers" she said and giggled as she closed the door behind her.

Most of the other girls scoffed. "Yeah, /we're/ the losers" Trish said and rolled her eyes before all the girls instantly turned to me. "Are you alright Ally?" Ariana asked in a concerned tone. Well, the guy that I was totally in love with was dating my arch enemy. /Again/. Was I okay? Heck no. Would I act like I was okay? Heck yeah. For the sake of my friends. But I had to get out of here. I began to get up. "Yeah, I'm great" I said and the girls threw my raised and narrowed eyes. I sighed and then tried to giggle. "No seriously, I'm fine, I think I'll just head to school a little earlier" I said and slung my satchel unto my shoulder. "But you haven't eaten breakfast" Britney said and gestured to the untouched plate of food in front of me. I sighed and shoved a sausage into my mouth and grabbed a piece of French toast. "There, see, I'll take it to go, bye guys!" I said quickly, my mouth full and headed out the door before they could protest. I rushed down the path towards the main building. It looked amazing, as all the decorations for the Autumn Moon Ball were almost ready. Despite the scenery, I felt sad because I thought of Austin as I glanced at the fairy lights and banners. I walked down the apple-tree lined driveway and sat on a vacant bench under a shady tree. I closed my eyes and looked up to the sky. I tried to figure out my dream again, but trust me it was hard. It must've been hard, because it was weird. Most of my dreams were like regular girls' dreams, the typical with shoes, makeup, puppies and One Direction. Why did I suddenly have this kind of dream? As I continued to think, I heard a car pull up near the building and I opened my eyes to see a pretty blonde woman coming out of a light blue Chevy.

"Mimi!" I exclaimed and got off the bench heading over to her as I slung my satchel over my shoulder. "Oh hey Ally" she said with a weak smile and I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and continued to walk, me at her side. "I went to see Austin" she said and I smiled a little. "Really? How's he doing?" I asked hopefully as she opened the large oak doors of the main building and let me in before her. "He's doing fine, he'll be back tomorrow" she said sadly. I raised an eyebrow. "That's great Mimi, so why are you so upset?" I asked concerned. She sighed. "Austin and I had a disagreement yesterday and when I went to see him today, he didn't want to speak to me" she informed me as she went behind the desk and pulled off her blazer. "Oh" I said and she smiled weakly. "Yeah, but I know Austin is sorry, I am too, I hope we'll be able to admit that when he's back" she said and I nodded with a small smile. "Of course" I said helpfully and grinned before she retrieved a pen from her pencil holder. "So what can I help you with dear?" she asked as I began to write various things on a piece of paper. "What?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled. "Ally, I can tell something's eating you up, so I thought you'd like to share" she said kindly and I smiled. "Am I that transparent?" I asked, half joking, half serious and we both laughed. "Okay there is, but it's a long story" I said and she smiled and looked at her watch.

"We've got time, follow me" she said and led to a spacious room, which I figured was the teacher's lounge. It had sea-blue walls and sleek black leather couches. It was dotted with glass coffee tables each with a ceramic sea-blue bowl on it, filled with white roses. There was a flat screen television, a water dispenser and even a kitchen. "Whoa" I said as I closed the door behind me. Mimi grinned. "I know right, that's how I reacted but a dropped jaw and bulging eyes and you would have got it" she said and I laughed. She gestured towards one of the couches and I sat as she headed over to the kitchen area. "I think we need my special stash of Lindt Hot Chocolate and Haribo Marshmallows" she said cheekily and switched on the kettle. "Alright Ally, I'm all ears" she said and I took a deep breath and then everything poured out of me, only this time, not figuratively. I told her everything; from me liking Austin, to Cassidy stealing my diary, to Austin and I's breakup and then finally the dream I'd had that morning. By the time I'd finished, I was halfway through my mug of hot chocolate. "Wow" Mimi breathed and sipped her hot beverage. I didn't blame her. It was a lot to take in. "Yeah I know, now that I say it out loud I'm astonished myself" I admitted and sipped my sweet drink. Mimi smiled. "Ally you have the answer though, to all these questions, it's in your dream, all you have to do is stand up to Cassidy, I don't want Cassidy to be with Austin to be honest, I never really liked that girl, but you and Austin together is amazing, I always wondered why he was so happy whenever you were mentioned" she said and I blushed.

The school bell rang before I could respond and I downed the rest of my hot chocolate, before I picked up my satchel. "Sorry Mimi, I've got to get to class" I said sadly and she nodded. I began to walk out but turned around to face her. "Mimi, I want you to know that despite everything, I really do love Austin and wouldn't want to purposely hurt him" I said softly and smiled a little. "I know Ally, thank you for confiding in me, I believe you and I assure you, Austin loves you just as much as you love him" she said kindly and finished her hot chocolate. "No Mimi, thank you, really" I said genuinely and gave her a small wave; which she returned, before I headed out of the room. I rushed out of the main building and into the school building as fast as I could. After speedily getting my books, I rushed to my class; just about avoiding a collision with the janitor as I walked inside. I slid into a seat between Trish and Bridget and they were about to pounce on me with questions when the teacher walked in and announced a pop quiz. Trish and Bridget held their questions and I sighed in relief. Phew. Saved by the bell. Well, the teacher.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" Bridget asked me after class. "I went to see Mimi, she let me see inside the teacher's lounge it's so cool and what did you get for D on the pop quiz" I said quickly and Trish sighed. "Forget about D on the quiz, what were you talking about" Trish asked me and I shrugged. "The events of the pass few days, she helped me, I think I finally have an answer" I said and the two girls smiled. "Good, finally, so when will the Cassidy confrontation be" Bridget said and rubbed her hands together, as Adam approached us. Thank God! "Hey Adam" I said with a small smile. "Hey Ally, Trish" he said and then turned to Bridget. "Hey Bridge, can we talk?" he said and produced a bouquet of roses from behind his back. I smiled and shoved Bridget forward. "Yes you can!" I blurted out and Bridget glared at me but smiled. "Sure" she said and walked away with Adam hand-in-hand. "I'm pretty sure, we know the newest 'back-together' couple" I singsonged and Trish nodded. "Yup" she said and Dez suddenly approached us. "Hey Dez" I said and he smiled. "Hey Ally, Hey Trish" he said happily and took Trish's hand. She kissed him on the cheek before he turned to her. "I have something amazing to show you" she said and began pulling her away. She turned and looked at me and I giggled. "Go on Trish, have fun" I said and she smiled at me thankfully and went off with Dez. Great, Ally, party of one. I thought as I walked towards my locker. As I dialed in the combination, I felt two strong hands around my waist and they pulled me close to the body, turning me around. I looked up and saw Dallas. "Hey Dallas" I said smiling weakly and he grinned charmingly. "S'up Allz" he said and I nearly flinched when he called me Allz. I smiled weakly again. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked and he smiled. "Came to say hi, and ask you if we're still on for Saturday" he said and I nodded. "Of course" I said and he grinned and he pressed his lips unto mine pinning me against the locker. I could feel my lungs begging for air but it didn't seem like Dallas cared. If it wasn't for an 'ahem'. I would probably be dead. I pulled away and decided to turn to my savior and my jaw dropped. "Austin..." I said weakly.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Okay, what did you think. It took me a LONG time to write this, so hope you like it. Review please :)


	26. Chapter 26: Hatred & Hearts

OKAY! I know I left you guys hanging and I apologize! So I decided to bring out another chapter. HAPPY HANUKKAH! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the last chapter. ENJOY! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Hey Ally" Austin said slowly and Dallas smirked at him. "S'up Moon!" he said and Austin frowned. "Go away Matthews" he snapped and Dallas chuckled. "Fine by me, see you on Saturday Allz" Dallas said and kissed my forehead before he walked away. Ugh, he seriously had to stop calling me that. I looked up to face Austin. "Um...Austin...hi, I thought you were coming back to school tomorrow" I mumbled and he shrugged. "I was, the doctor said I was fine though, so I just sneaked out" he said and my eyes widened. "How did you get here?" I asked and he went over to his locker and dialed in the combination with his left hand. I just noticed that his right was all bandaged up. "I walked" he said simply, in the blunt tone he used at the hospital. "Um...are you sure you're okay?" I asked concerned and dialed in my locker combination again and put in my history book. "I'm fine" he snapped and I turned to him. I hadn't really experienced 'angry' Austin, if you don't include him throwing a tantrum over losing when we played 'Pirates' in the sandbox when we were little. "I see you are fine too" he said through gritted teeth and I remained silent. "Um...I heard you and Cassidy were back together" I said and the words tasted horrible in my mouth. He nodded slowly. "Yeah...I guess we are" he mumbled and I raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" I asked softly and he shook his head slightly then flinched. "Oh...okay...but are you sure you're alright?" I asked and he sighed. "I'm fine Ally! Go bother Dallas, he is your boyfriend now isn't he!" he snapped loudly and I stepped backwards.

I felt tears stinging my eyes but fought them back. "He is...but...Austin I still care about you, I just wanted to know if you were alright, I didn't mean to bother you" I said, choked up because of the tears that were stinging my eyes. Austin rolled his eyes and pulled out a few books from his locker and stuffed them into his bag. "Yeah right Ally! Stop lying, you don't care about me one bit and to think I actually loved you, I take that back now! I hate you Ally, I really do" he shouted and the tears immediately poured out of my eyes. You'd think that after all that crying I did yesterday that I'd have no more tears right. "How could you say that Austin! I love you so much, but since you decided that you'd hate me, why should I bother. In fact, I hate you Austin, don't ever speak to me again!" I shouted using all the boldness I would've used for my Cassidy Confrontation. I didn't need it now, since I didn't have to beg Cassidy for Austin back. She could have him. I was done, being hurt and crying all the time. It may have been worth it, but I wasn't up for this right now. As soon as I finished the sentence, I slapped my locker shut and grabbed my satchel before I ran out of the school. Not noticing the little weasel lurking in the corner. Thankfully, I had my English oral next and I didn't really care about that. I heard Austin shout my name, but I wasn't going to turn back. Not after what he said. I rushed down the school path and towards the beach, it seemed to be the only place that calmed me down.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"You did what!" Dez shouted and threw a pillow full force in my direction. I took time to react and the pillow hit me in the face and I glared at Dez. "Dude that wasn't cool, my sister's going to be torn to pieces, do you know how much she likes you" Adam snapped and I scoffed. "She doesn't like me, apparently she hates me" I mumbled and Dez sighed. "Austin, that's because you said you hated her first! Don't you know Ally is crazy about you" Dez said and began bouncing a purple ball off the wall. "Yeah, he's right Austin! I can't believe you didn't even go after her" Adam continued and I put my face in my hands. "I know, I know, but I couldn't, you should have seen how angry she was, I was surprised that people didn't come running out the classrooms to see what was going on" I said and sighed. "Besides! She's going out with Dallas now, she obviously has feelings for him" I said sadly and Dez and Adam scoffed. "I'm sure she doesn't. I mean, Ally is a smart girl, smart enough to not fall for Dallas Matthews anyways. What do you take her for? Cassidy?" Dez said and Adam chuckled. "Hey" I said defending my girlfriend. Ugh, it felt horrible saying that, when I know the 'girl' wasn't Ally. Adam narrowed his eyes at me. "Come on dude, you know it's true" he said and eventually I nodded in agreement. It /was/ true. I was pretty sure Cassidy was still dating Dallas, but what was I going to do? Dump her before the dance and we both go dateless? Nope. "Can we just stop talking about my love life for a second, what about you guys?" I said and placed my head on my pillow. "Mine is awesome, today I showed Trish, Cuddles" Dez said happily and I chuckled as I raised an eyebrow. Cuddles was Dez's pet turtle. He had an odd name, but he had Dez for an owner so we just went along with it. "And how did that go?" I asked him interestedly. "Awesome, she screamed with happiness" he said proudly and I smirked. "Are you sure that wasn't fear Dez?" I said and he stopped to think for a moment. "Actually, I think I'll go with fear, she ran away after that" he said and I laughed at him and turned to Adam. "How about you?" I asked and he smirked. "Well, I got my girlfriend back, I gave Bridget some flowers, wrote her a poem and it was BOOM, instant girlfriend" he said and I laughed before I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you are Bridget broke up?" I asked and Dez and him chuckled. "Long story" Dez and him chorused and I smiled slightly. I'd listen. Anything to get my mind off Ally right now.

* * *

Ally's POV:

I tried to close the door as quietly as I could as I sneaked back into the house. It was around midnight and I'd practically spend the entire day at the beach. The foyer was dark and I tiptoed to the light switch and when I turned it on, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw an curious Trish and Bridget glancing at me. "Hey girls" I said innocently and they glared at me. "Where have you been Ally?" Trish began. "We were worried sick, we thought you had killed yourself" Bridget said and I narrowed my eyes. "WHAT!" I screamed and Bridget went all sheepish. "Dallas told everyone about you and Austin's argument, did you really say you hate each other?" Bridget said and I frowned. So Dallas heard? I really hated him. I nodded. "Yes, it's true Bridge" I said and walked past her towards the kitchen. I turned on the light and began making a sandwich as I hadn't eaten pretty much all day. "Are you alright?" Trish asked cautiously and I sighed and sank into a chair. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, just peachy even!" I screamed and bit angrily into my sandwich. Trish and Bridget exchanged nervous glances. "Ally, you're not alright, do you want to talk about it, maybe devise a plan or something?" Bridget said hopefully and I shook my head. I was annoyed. I wasn't willing to start planning and plotting for a guy who hated me. He wasn't worth it. I grabbed the sandwich and my satchel and pushed past Bridget and Trish turning to them only when I was at the door frame. "I'm fine girls! I don't need a plan! Cassidy can have Austin if she wants! I have a perfectly good boyfriend, Dallas! I am just going to ignore Austin until I graduate and then marry Dallas and never have to see Austin or Cassidy again" I shouted and stormed up the stairs angrily. I rushed up and up, past the bedrooms, up into a private practice room, I'd only discovered because I saw Eliza dancing in there once. I entered the room and closed the door behind me and locked it. The room was a practice room, for music, singing and dance. It had a wall that was a mirror, with a bar. Plus a giant black grand piano in the corner, plus a few stands. I headed over to the piano and sat at the bench and pulled out my book. I placed it in the little holder the piano had and turned the pages until I came to a new song that I just wrote. I had written it at the beach; a mere few hours ago, while I had been pouring out violent tears. It was a really deep song, but I liked it. I ran my fingers along the black and white keys and a melodious scale filled the air. I smiled slightly, before I stretched my fingers and begin to play and sing.

_' No I can't take one more,_

_' Step, towards you,_

_' Cause all that's waiting,_

_' Is regret,_

_' And don't you know I'm not your,_

_' Ghost anymore,_

_' You lost the love, I loved the most,_

_' I learned to live,_

_' Half alive,_

_' And now you want me ,_

_' One more, time,_

_' And who do you think you are?,_

_' Running round leaving scars,_

_' Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_' And tearing love apart,_

_' You're gonna catch a cold,_

_' From the ice inside your soul,_

_' So don't come back for me,_

_' Don't come back at all...**(1)**_

As I sang the lyrics, I began to tear up and couldn't even finish the song. What was I thinking? I loved Austin too much to just let him go. But I couldn't face him now. I think the answer was ignoring him, until I found a proper answer. I finished my sandwich before I laid on the floor of the practice room and stared up at the ceiling. Why me going through all this? I thought for the hundredth time, since I'd gotten here. I sighed and eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

**(1)** Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri

Anyways hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know it was short! Apologizes! And sorry to disappoint you ladies, but the story is slowly coming to an end. I'm thinking only three of four more chapters after this and maybe an epilogue. I know this is saddening news but may the force of Auslly and One Direction be with you. Ciao my Auslly-ettes and don't forget to review and check out my other stories! Love ya guys! Steph x


	27. Chapter 27: Flashbacks & Friends

Here's another chapter! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

Steph XO

* * *

Ally's POV:

I woke up feeling a sharp pain in the crevice of my back and sat up. I looked around me and noticed that I wasn't in my bedroom, but in the practice room. I wanted to stand up, but when I did, I felt light-headed and just decided to sit down again.

My head was banging and as I rubbed my sleepy eyes, they hurt badly. I grabbed my satchel and book from where they lay beside me and rooted around in the satchel for my phone. Upon finding it, I glanced at the screen and checked the time.

Nearly midday.

No point getting ready for school. I sighed. I never really thought that, I, Allyson Marie Dawson, straight A, no tardy, perfect attendance student; would /not/ care about ditching school.

I guess Miami was changing me, in more ways than one.

Once I'd checked the time, I lay down briefly before I decided to try and get up again, this time succeeding. I headed over to the door of the practice room and headed down the winding staircase; my satchel slung over my shoulder; my book clutched in my hand.

The entire house was silent, which meant they'd all left for school. I was guessing that after my outburst last night; Trish and Bridget probably thought I needed some time to cool off.

How right were they?

I walked towards my bedroom and immediately peeled off my uniform that I'd fallen asleep in.

After I'd taken a quick shower; I pulled on some sweat pants, a large off-the-shoulder sweater and some UGGS. I pulled my hair into a high messy ponytail, before I headed downstairs with my book.

I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the island, written in Bridget's cursive script:

_'Dear Ally, _

_We thought we'd let you have a day to just relax and decided not to disturb you. We hope you're not mad and I hope you'll be willing to talk when we get back._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Girls XO_

__I smiled a little at the note, before I headed over to the cupboard and retrieved a large glass bowl.

I floated around the kitchen and retrieved multiple things from different shelves and cupboards. Fruity mint swirl ice-cream, cookie dough ice-cream, sprinkles, whipped cream, gummy bears, marshmallows, butterscotch syrup, chocolate syrup, oat biscuits and cherries.

I began creating the ultimate 'Sadness Sundae'; starting with the ice-cream and ending with a cherry on top.

I retrieved a silver spoon from the drawer, before I headed into the living room and sat on the couch. I began devouring the beyond sweet treat, while I continued to think of more lyrics to the song I'd written yesterday.

**' I hear you're asking all around,**

**' If I am anywhere to be found,**

**' But I have grown too strong,**

**' To ever fall back in your arms (arms),**

I smiled at the lyrics. Perfect. I placed another spoonful of my Sadness Sundae into my mouth as I absentmindedly flipped through my book, glancing at different diary entries and old songs and poems. I stopped at the first page, when I came across the little song I'd written when Austin had left.

**'My heart feels down and lonely, **

**' And i just want to cry, **

**' My life seems to be falling apart,**

**' Tell me why..**

I leaned my back against the couch, as I read this. It was the first song I'd written in my book and I'd just forgotten about it all these years.

The little paragraph seemed to bring back such happy and sad memories. I absentmindedly placed another spoonful of the sundae in my mouth, as I had a flashback._  
_

* * *

**Flashback**

_****"Austin, I'm here!" I said as I skipped into the Moon's front garden, to find the blonde-haired boy sitting crossed legged with his skateboard in his knees. He looked up at me as I approached him and smiled weakly. _

_"Oh hey Ally" he said sadly and I furrowed my eyebrows as I sat down beside him. "_

_What's wrong?" I asked him, glancing briefly at him; before I looked around his yard, which I realized was full of boxes. "And what's with all the boxes?" I questioned further._

_ "I'm moving" Austin said quietly and I turned my head to look at him. "You're...moving?" I said and Austin nodded. "To Miami" he continued and my eyes widened. "But that's like...far away" I said sadly, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "I know. My dad says we're moving so I can be closer to mom, but I think he just hates me" Austin said sadly and I stifled a sad giggle as I met with his eyes. "_

_Why would you think that?" I asked and he sighed. _

_"Because, he knows we're best friends, how could he just...do this... to... me" he mumbled and I could hear his voice cracking slightly. "Austin...are you crying?" I said and he shook his head. _

_"No. Guys don't cry, only girls do" he said firmly, but as I looked at his face, I noticed his lip quivering slightly._

_ "Not true Austin, boys can cry" I said and he shook his head. "No not me" he said and I nudged him playfully, but I couldn't dismiss the sadness that now filled me. _

_"So...when are you moving?" I asked softly and he sighed. "The day after tomorrow" he mumbled and I gasped. "So soon! How...?" I said surprised and he shrugged. "Ask my dad...I guess he's been planning this for a while now" Austin said and I sighed and got up and extended a hand to Austin. _

_"You know Austin, since we only have a little while let together, we should play as much as we can" I said trying to lighten the mood and smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess, maybe we could borrow some of the boxes and make a fort" Austin said as he took my hand and got up. "Um...no...how about we paint them and use them to store books and other stuff" I suggested and Austin scoffed. "Fort it is" he said and I nudged him gently and he chuckled. _

_"Come on, I'll let's go find my dad, I'll race you inside" Austin said and I nodded as he shot off and I tried to catch up with him, even though I knew I had no chance._

I smiled a little as I recalled the memory, and before I could come back to my initial thoughts, another flashback appeared in my mind._  
_

_"Done!" I said as I placed the last of Austin's coloring books into one of the boxes that his dad had given us. _

_He was moving today and I was helping them with last minute packing before he came over to play at my house. Austin grinned at me. "Thanks for helping me Ally" he said and began trying to lift the box. _

_"Oh, let me help you Austin" I chimed and helped the little boy haul the box out of his room; and we both pushed it down the stairs. "Well done kids" Mike Moon, Austin's dad said and ruffled our hair and we laughed. _

_"No problem Mr Moon, can Austin come over to mine now?" I asked hopefully and he nodded. "Only for an hour, I'll call your dad when it's time for him to go" Mr Moon said and I nodded. "Alright!" Austin and I said simultaneously before we dashed out the door and towards my house. _

_After saying a quick hello to my dad; we bounded up to my room and I laid on my bed, while Austin sat on the floor in the midst of my stuffed animals. _

_"Dougie!" he exclaimed and hugged the plush white and blue dolphin to him and I giggled as I pulled out a worn red notebook from under my bed and began scribbling possible lyrics for a song._

_**I'm a little butterfly**_  
_** Spread my colorful wings**_  
_** Even though I'm small and frail**_  
_** I can do most anything**_

_**Caterpillar in my cocoon**_  
_** I'm gonna be a butterfly soon**_

_**I'm a little butterfly**_  
_** I can soar through the sky**_  
_** So glad I ended up like this**_  
_** Thanks to metamorphosis**_

_**I'm a butterfly (x2)**_  
_** Yeah**_

_**I'm a butterfly**_

_I hummed quietly to myself; a tune to accompany the lyrics; but I nearly jumped when I heard Austin's voice. _

_"Whatcha doing?" he asked and I looked up to see that he had been peering over my shoulder for probably a while. I quickly shut the notebook. "Oh nothing, just a little songwriting, that's all" I said and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "_

_You like to write songs?" he asked and I nodded. _

_"Cool! I like to sing and dance and rock out!" he exclaimed, doing a little rock-star move which made me giggle. "One day I'll be a famous singer and you will be one too" he said and I blushed. _

_"Oh no, I don't think I could do that" I said and sat up on my bed, the notebook on my knees. _

_Austin slumped down beside me. "Why?" he asked curiously. "Stage fright" I said simply and he raised an eyebrow. I knew he'd seen me perform before; when I didn't have stage fright, but he wouldn't understand. _

_Before he could say anything, I jumped up from my bed and grabbed my toy guitar from the corner. "Hey Rock-star, catch!" I said and tossed it to Austin who caught it with ease and pretended to play it. "You know, I actually play, why do you have a toy guitar?" he asked and I shrugged and sat cross-legged on the ground with my notebook. "My dad wants to see if I am responsible enough to handle a guitar; so he bought me this toy one and if I keep it safe and all that he'll get me a real acoustic one" I said with a smile. _

_Austin grinned. "Awesome" he said and picked up the guitar and jumped onto the desk in my room. _

_"Hi, I'm Austin Moon and I'm hear to sing a song" he announced and I rolled my eyes playfully. He burst into a rather tuneful rendition of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, which made me giggle. _

_He continued to tunefully sing multiple nursery rhymes and I nodded my head and scribbled down in my notebook; a smile on my face as I enjoyed this time with my best friend._**  
**

* * *

_"Ally! It's time for Austin to go", called my dad's voice from the kitchen. I looked up from my notebook and Austin put down my toy guitar and we both looked at each other simultaneously and frowned. Austin was my next door neighbor and best friend and now he was moving all the way to_

_Miami. I was crushed and super upset and I really didn't want him to go. Austin and I walked out of my room sadly and headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. We sat down at the table and ate a quick snack; Austin a pancake, me a pickle before we began walking to his house. Neither_

_of us said a word as we walked and we were being quite serious for two eight year olds. As we arrived at the Moon's house, I watched his dad as he brought out the last of their boxes and placed it in the trunk of his car. He smiled at me and Austin as we approached him sadly. "Oh cheer up kids, this_

_won't be the end, you'll see each other again", he reassured us and we nodded and then both froze. "Wait I have something for you", we said in unison and rushed into our houses. I rushed inside and ran up the stairs and dashed into my bedroom. I looked around frantically before I found what I_

_was looking for and quickly ran back to the Moon's house just as Austin was exiting. "Wow, that's creepy", Mike Moon said and we all laughed but then Austin and I approached one another, hands held behind our backs. "What do you have?", we asked each other in unison and laughed. "Wait, you go_

_first", we said, simultaneously. Mr Moon, obviously seeing that this would go on all day crouched down so he was at our level. "How about I count to three and you both show your gifts at the same time", he said with a smile. "Okay", Austin and I said at the same time, resulting in giggles again._

_"1...2...3", counted Mr Moon and we both held out our hands. My eyes lit up, Austin was holding a dark chestnut diary with large bejeweled A on it; as well as musical notes. Austin's eyes lit up at my gift too. It was my dolphin teddy; Dougie. He was my favorite stuffed animal, but Austin had_

_also loved him to pieces. After I'd taken my gift and Austin had taken his, Mr Moon smiled and crouched down to our level once more. "Okay, Austin, say good-bye to Ally, we have to go now", he said and I felt hot tears stinging my eyes, I reached out and pulled Austin into a hug feeling a weird tingly_

_feeling but shrugging it off as he hugged me back and I thought I could even hear some sniffling. After about five minutes of this, I finally calmed down and removed myself from Austin, my face streaked my tear lines, my eyes red and puffy. I glanced at Austin and his face was slightly red. I_

_giggled and nudged him playfully in the arm. "And you said..boys...never..cry", I say in a cracked voice because of my crying. Austin just chuckles and his dad takes his hand and he heads into the car. I sit on their lawn and watch as their car rumbled away._

A single tear fell from my chocolate colored irises as I recalled the memories. It had been so sad just to lose my best friend like that; and just when I thought I'd gotten him again.

Poof.

He was gone.

I knew I messed up in letting Cassidy walk all over me. Perhaps if I'd just had the guts to stand up to her, I'd be happily dating Austin and having an awesome life. But I made a mistake. A mistake I was going to fix.

But how?

I picked up my sundae bowl and took the last few spoonfuls before I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I dropped the bowl in the sink and I was heading back to the living room when the doorbell rang.

Curious at who it might've been. I headed to the door and after taking a breath, I opened it and a smile crept onto my lips. Oh my goodness.

* * *

So I'm trying to make it as long as I can alright! Who do you think is at the door? CLIFFHANGER! Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to review! Love you guys x


	28. Chapter 28: Truths & Tries

SO, I DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER. You're Welcome :) Stay Auslly! Mwah x

Steph XO

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Dad?" I said smiling and my dad nodded as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Ally-cat! How are you?" he asked and I frowned a little. "I've been better" I said as I nuzzled my head against his chest.

He pulled away slightly. "Why? What's wrong? Why aren't you in school? Are you sick?" he said all at once and placed a hand to my forehead. I giggled slightly. "No dad, I'm fine, I just had a headache, and I'd already overslept so I decided to just not go to school" I said and motioned for my dad to enter and closed the door behind him before I led him to the living room.

He nodded knowingly. "Ah and I trust you took some aspirin" he said as he seated himself on one of the couches. I could tell by his facial expression that he was stunned by the house. "Actually, I ate a sundae, but it did make me feel better" I said with a small smile.

He narrowed his eyes jokingly at me. I slumped down on the couch opposite him and placed one of the cushions on my knee. "So dad, you haven't actually told me what you're doing here" I said curiously and he chuckled.

"Well...I heard that the Autumn Moon Ball was coming up and I wanted to give you something very special to wear that night" he said and I raised my eyebrow. "Dad, how did you know about that?" I asked and he smiled. "Ally-cat, I used to be a student here, I met your mom at the Autumn Moon Ball, she looked so beautiful and elegant; I know right then and there that she was the one for me" he said and stared into space dreamily. I smiled.

"How come you never told me?" I asked and he shrugged. "Didn't think I had to" he said and I rolled my eyes playfully. People really didn't know the difference between important things to tell others and /not/ important things to tell others.

"Anyways, what is this surprise?" I asked and my dad smirked. "It's in the car, you'll have to come with me" he said and I nodded and got up. Sure I was in sweatpants and a large sweater and I didn't have any makeup on.

It wouldn't kill me to just walk to the parking lot right?

My dad clapped his hands together excitedly and shot off the couch and headed towards the door. I followed behind him and remembered to take the key, as I walked behind my excited dad.

I felt a wave of anxiousness flood over me as we approached the familiar and missed; Mercedes Benz. My dad headed over to me and clasped his hands over my eyes. "No peeking" he said and I giggled.

"I won't" I chimed and I closed my eyes tightly. My dad led me further towards the car and then I heard a door open before my dad removed his hands from my eyes. "Okay, open up Ally" my dad said and I did excitedly.

My heart stopped.

It was gorgeous.

"Mom's dress" I whispered softly and he nodded. I reached down and touched the elegant gown, that was sprawled in the back seat of the car. It was a sort of creme color and seemed to flow past the knees. It was strapless; but the bodice was embellished with moonstone pendants and it had a sort of sparkly creme sash at the waist. It was perfect.

I practically tackled my dad as I hugged him.

"Thank you so much dad" I said and then all of a sudden burst into tears. One, because I was overwhelmed with how beautiful the dress was. Two, because I knew I'd have to wear it when I was not with the one I loved and three, because I was both happy and sad at the same time.

"You're welcome Ally-cat" he said and carefully took the dress out of the car. He handed it to me and I handled it gently as he began to enter the car. I raised an eyebrow and knocked on his window.

"Where are you going?" I asked sadly, wiping away a few tears from my eyes. "Ally, I have to get back to work; I came here to see you and deliver the dress, I'm sorry" he said and gave me a sympathetic smile. I nodded. I understood. This was how it usually was.

"It's alright dad, have a safe trip, love you" I said and gave him a weak smile and kissed his cheek through the window. "Love you too Ally-cat" he said and within moments; he was gone.

I sighed and began to walk back towards the dormitory.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"No way! I am not wearing that" I said firmly to Cassidy, tossing the light blue suit to the side.

"Why not Austy?" she whined, pouting a little bit. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you even have to ask! It's hideous" I said and she frowned. "But it matches my dress and we have to color coordinate" she said and looked through another rack of suits.

I rolled my eyes. What did that even mean? I didn't know what I'd gotten myself into. First I agreed to get back with Cassidy and now I was spending my Thursday evening, shopping?

"How about this?" she asked and held up black tuxedo with a red waistband. It sort of looked like a magician's outfit. My eyes widened in shock. "No" I said bluntly and she pulled out several other options.

"Nope". "No". "Never". "Ew".

I answered to each of her suggestions and it was almost amusing to watch her face redden. "Austin! The dance is after tomorrow and we still haven't gotten you a suit, so choose one" she snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll choose my own suit, you can just go look for accessories or something" I said, slightly annoyed; but Cassidy didn't seem to notice. "Alright Austy" she squealed and planted a small but glossy kiss on my cheek and I couldn't help but rub it off when she had turned to a display of purses.

As I wandered through the store, I was surprised to find Tony and Jayden, looking for suits too. Thinking this would be a good way to escape from Cassidy, I headed over to them.

"Hey guys" I said and they turned to me and we exchanged handshakes. "S'up Austin" Tony said and I sighed. "Cassidy, that's what's up" I said wearily and the two guys chuckled knowingly. "Sorry about that dude" Jayden said and I chuckled slightly.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"We have to look for suits for that Ball on Saturday" Tony said and Jayden nodded. "Me too" I said and sighed. "I'm not looking forward to it" I said sadly and the two guys raised their eyebrows.

"Dude, the Autumn Moon Ball is one of the best events of the year, how could you not be pumped?" Jayden said and I shrugged.

"Probably, because I didn't get the date I wanted" I said bluntly and ran a hand through my hair. Tony frowned. "Austin, if you like Ally that much, then just go apologize to her" he said simply and my eyes widened.

"But she started it! Breaking up with me for no apparent reason" I snapped and Tony shook his head. "No Austin, there was a reason" he said and Jayden nodded. "You know too?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, Britney and Eliza, kind of told us everything" they said guiltily.

My eyes widened. "Alright, tell me why did she do it?" I asked impatiently.

"Cassidy threatened to read her diary out in front of the whole school at first, but when that backfired on the she-devil's head; she decided that she'd just make hers and her friends lives miserable until she broke up with you" Jayden began.

"And you know Ally; she's too nice, she would never allow something like that to happen to her friends, so she did what Cassidy told her and broke up with you" Tony finished.

I clenched my fists. The stupid little witch. How dare she do that to Ally? The anger I felt at that moment was unexplainable.

"Look, thanks guys, that really helped...I think I should go get back to Cassidy now though" I said, trying to keep as calm as I could, but it wasn't easy.

"Anytime" the guys chorused and we exchanged handshakes, before I stormed off towards the purse department where Cassidy was still staring at the same purse.

"Hey Austy" she said as I approached her. I didn't reply, I grabbed her wrist and dragged her all the way out of the mall. She complained and struggled and squealed; causing people to stare, but I didn't care.

As soon as we were outside, I finally let her go. "Austin, why did you do that" she whined and pouted. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Save it Cassidy! I want to know, why on earth did you torture Ally like how you did?" I snapped, getting straight to the point. Cassidy froze and fiddled with a button on her cardigan. "I don't know...what...you're...talking about" she said trying to fake innocence but I saw straight through her.

"Quit the act! Now I asked you a question, why did you do it" I said sternly and she turned her face from me with a smug expression. I wrapped her wrist tightly and that made her attention turn back to me.

She frowned deeply. "I did it because we belong together Austin! We're both gorgeous and popular and talented! She's nothing, why would you want her when you have me, besides I love you" she said and I scoffed.

"Cassidy, you and I aren't meant to be, we have nothing in common and right now I honestly hate you; the only girl I love is Ally Dawson and I'm going to let her know that" I snapped and turned to walk away.

Cassidy gaped for a moment before she grabbed my shoulder. "But Austy..." she began before I cut her off. "Don't call me that, we're through Cassidy, for real this time" I said seriously and stormed away from her. I had to get to Ally as quickly as possible.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"It's gorgeous". "Just divine". "So beautiful" my friends gushed as they glanced at my; well my mom's dress.

I had locked myself in the practice room again yesterday but now I decided I'd had enough of being by myself. I had not gone to school again today; because of another banging headache but I had been a little more social.

"You're going to be the most beautiful girl at the Ball" breathed Bridget, not taking her eyes away from the floaty creme fabric. The other girls nodded in agreement and I blushed slightly. "No no guys, we'll all look spectacular" I said kindly and they smiled.

I decided that I'd have fun at the Ball on Saturday. I wouldn't think about Austin; or even Dallas, but I'd enjoy myself with my friends and that's what it was really about. I guessed.

As we discussed our various outfits and hairstyles, we were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

I immediately shot up, even before all the other girls had the time to stare at me. I pulled down my sweatshirt and slipped on my UGGS before I headed to the door. I took a deep breath before I opened it to reveal:

Dallas.

"Hey Dallas, what are you doing here?" I asked and he grinned charmingly. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and he clutched a bunch of red roses, which he put forward to me. "We never did get to go on that date, I was wondering if you'd do me the honor of dining with me" he said and I blushed slightly.

Bridget suddenly rushed into the hallway. "Ally, who was at the do-" she began and when she saw Dallas she froze and I sent her a look that said 'leave, now'. She got the hint and shot us both an innocent smile before she scuttled back into the living room; but I could just tell she was peeking.

I turned to Dallas. "Dallas I'd love to, but I'm not even dressed appropriately" I said. I was being genuine; as he seemed genuine and actually looked very cute in a tie.

He chuckled and took my hand. "It doesn't matter, you look beautiful in everything" he said and I blushed again.

He handed me the flowers and led me out to the football field; where a candlelight dinner was set up, with a violinist playing in the background. Twinkly lights were hung around and a waiter stood still beside the table.

"Wow, Dallas this is...wow" I breathed. This was the sweetest thing ever.

He led me over to the table and pulled out my seat for me like a gentleman. He poured me some non-alcoholic champagne, before the waiter served us a gourmet meal.

I actually enjoyed this time which Dallas. He was a lot less stupid and arrogant then he seemed. As we concluded with our latest topic of conversation, Dallas put his hand on mine and I felt a little spark but nothing special.

He smiled at me, and I returned his smile."You know Ally, you're a very special girl" he said softly and I blushed and shook my head.

"No...I'm not, I'm just plain old Allyson Dawson" I said and he chuckled. "No you aren't, you're beautiful, talented, funny, adorable and lots more" he continued and I blushed even more. "You deserve the best Ally and I really like you, honestly, despite all the complications with Cassidy, but" he continued and I raised an eyebrow slightly.

"But what?" I asked curiously. "You don't like me do you" he asked and I found myself shaking my head. "Not in a like like kind of way" I said quietly and looked down at my half empty plate.

Dallas gave my hand a little squeeze. "It's okay Ally; I understand, you're in love with Austin, I see the way you guys look at each other, I see the effects you both have on each other, if it isn't love, I don't know what it is" he said and I giggled slightly but then sighed happily.

"You know Dallas, you're great too; and someday some lucky girl will have you" I said genuinely and he grinned. "Thank you" he said and stood up and extended a hand to me. "Shall we go?" he asked and I nodded with a smile; as I slipped my arm through his. "We shall" I said with a small smile; and kissed Dallas's cheek lightly before we began walking. Wow, I thought. What an interesting turn of events...

* * *

Austin's POV:

I knocked frantically on the door of the girl's dormitory and after a few minutes; Phoebe popped her head round the door. I smiled at her weakly. "Hey Phoebe, is Ally there?" I asked nervously and she shook her head.

"No Austin, she just left a while ago; I think she's on a date with Dallas" she said and my heart sank. So she was even going on actual dates with him.

"Is there a problem?" Phoebe asked concerned and I shook my head. "No, please just tell her I came over and ask her to maybe call me or I'll call her" I said and Phoebe nodded. "Alright, will do" she said and smiled at me and I returned the smile weakly.

"Goodnight Phoebe" I said and began turning. "Night Austin" she chimed happily and closed the door. I clenched my fists. This was terrible; horrible even. If it wasn't for that stupid taxi arriving late I would have gotten here sooner.

I ran a hand through my hair, before I kicked the wall of the girl's dormitory; dismissing the shooting pain that ran from my toes to my spine.

I shoved my hands deep into my pockets and began walking towards the boys dormitory.

I wasn't going to give up. I was going to tell Ally; how I felt all over again; even if it killed me. I loved her; and I was not losing her for the second time.

* * *

So...whatcha think? I think their are two or three more chapters and an epilogue so yeah. I hope you're liking the story so far :) Please review and tell all your friends and even your enemies and frenemies! Love ya guys x


	29. Chapter 29: Taxis & Trips

Sorry it took SO long! I was travelling and school started and details and details etc. BUT. I've got it out now so that's what really matters; so enjoy. I'm thinking three more chapters; probably; but you never know. Stay Auslly! Mwah x

Steph x

* * *

Ally's POV:

I popped another kiss on Dallas's cheek before we said our goodbyes and I'd entered the house slowly.

I hadn't even shut the door properly when a hand grabbed unto my arm and I was whizzed upstairs to Bridget's room.

When I arrived; Bridget closed the door behind me and I tried to register what just happened as I slumped down on a squashy cushion between Ariana and Phoebe.

"So...how was your date?" Ariana asked and I smiled. "Beyond awesome! Dallas is so sweet" I exclaimed happy and Trish raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you hated him?" she said and I shrugged. "I did! But now I don't" I said truthfully and Bridget turned to me worriedly as she handed me a small tub of fruity mint swirl.

"More than Austin?" she asked and I stopped to contemplate the fact. Did I? Or did I not? I mean Dallas was awesome; but Austin was amazing; sure he broke my heart into a million little pieces, but I still loved him.

"No, I couldn't get over Austin if I tried; I'm a lovestruck teen" I said in a sort of joking tone and took a spoonful of the ice-cream; grinning at the familiar sweet taste.

"Good" they all chorused and I giggled. "So, what have you girls been up to?" I asked as I crossed my legs; pretzel style.

"Planning!" Eliza said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow. "For what?" I asked. "Our shopping trip tomorrow; it's when the school gives us a whole day just to go shopping; for the Autumn Moon Ball of course" Britney answered and I grinned.

"Yeah, we don't even have classes; it's just shop till you drop; which is good cause I haven't done my biology homework yet" she said and I smiled happily.

"That sounds awesome! I cannot wait" I said and placed a spoonful of fruity mint swirl as I did a silent happy dance.

"Me neither!" they all chorused; well all of them except Phoebe. I looked towards her.

"You alright Phoebe?" I asked kindly and she nodded. Her eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration; like she was trying to remember something. "Yeah; I just feel like there's something I'm forgetting to say..." she said absentmindedly and kept staring at her fluffy pink slippers.

"Is it that you're wearing your pink Gucci top with the floral Miu-Miu skirt?" Ariana asked and Phoebe nodded as she shrugged. "I guess...probably" she said; probably not completely convinced.

I laughed. Phoebe was such a scatter-brain sometimes. She was adorably stupid; sort of like Dez who was humurously stupid. You just couldn't help but still love them; besides their ways.

"So what are you wearing Ally?" she asked and I stopped to think. Yeah...what would I wear? "I have no idea" I said and they all smiled.

"Then let's go find you an outfit" they said and before I could think I was being pulled by Trish into our room.

Ah, having friends was the /best/.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Okay flowers" I looked down at my hands and the bouquet of rare orchids. "Check". "Chocolates" I looked down at a heart-shaped box of milk chocolates. "Check". "Guitar" I looked behind my back to where my acoustic guitar was slung and I nodded. "Check" I finished.

I was on my way to see Ally. We didn't have school today because of something the girls were up too and that meant I had all the free time to confess my undying love for her.

Again.

She hadn't called me; but I decided to not list all the reasons why she didn't in my head and make myself worried and scaried and sleepless. No. I had more pride than that.

All night I thought of the perfect way to do it and decided on the traditional gesture of flowers and chocolates; plus with a musical twist by playing a song that I'd been writing for a while now. It was a love song; but I changed around the lyrics a bit to fit into Ally and I's situation and I thought it was perfect.

I neared closer to the girls dormitory and ran my fingers through my hair trying to fix it up as well as I could. I could not explain how nervous I was at that very moment.

As I reached the entrance; I took a deep breathe before I knocked on the door gently with my knuckles.

No answer. I knocked again. The same response. I knocked /again/. Nothing. I started banging it hard and shouting names; but no /nothing/.

I sighed and leaned against the door.

Really?

I missed her again. Did the universe just hate me or something? Did it really have to make me come at this time? Or make her /not/ be here. Like come on! I'd been good all my life and /this/ was how I was repaid?

Not cool.

I decided to find my mom and ask her where all the girls were. She'd probably know; she /was/ the secretary.

I got up from leaning against the door and practically sprinted across the campus towards the main school building and after pulling open the large oak doors; I bounded into the marble-based hallway; my footsteps echoing around the spacious room.

My mom was seated at her desk when I approached her; leaned over a bunch of 'important' looking documents and scribbling quickly.

I had talked to her since the day we had an argument at the hospital. She had come to visit me the day after but I didn't even talk to her because I was embarrassed. I still was. But my cause was worth approaching her.

"Um...hey mom" I said as I arrived directly at her desk and I placed my hands on the counter. "Hello Austin, how are you?" she said kindly and looked up at me with her bright uplifting smile and I returned the smile.

"Um...great...um...mom...where have all the girls...um...gone?" I asked and she smiled. "All day shopping trip! For the ball tomorrow; Knowing girls they won't be back until the mall closes, and even then they might still find a place to shop; or perhaps somewhere to hang out; it is Friday!" she said brightly and I my heart sank.

They'd be gone /all/ day.

Even if I went to the mall it would take me ages to find them. I also wanted to profess my love and feelings in a more private area and not where random people were seeing my gesture. Besides, what if Ally rejected me; in public in front of all those people. I'd probably cry and embarrass myself forever and I wouldn't be just heartbroken; but publically humiliated too.

"Oh" I said simply and she placed a hand on my own. "Don't worry dear, you'll get her" she said helpfully and I nodded and gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks mom" I said and began to leave before I turned again. "And I'm sorry...about what I said...I shouldn't have...I know you loved dad...but I was eight...I...I" I began and she chuckled and got up.

"You didn't understand; I get it, I'm sorry I just left like that; I should have considered your feelings more" she said as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

I smiled; I hadn't had a meaningful hug in ages and this felt really nice. "It's okay mom" I said softly and she smiled.

"Well Austin; I'm glad you're okay; but you've got a girl to catch" she said and ruffled my hair as we pulled away from our mother-son-happy-moment hug. I smiled. "Thanks mom" I said and planted a kiss on her cheek before I dashed out the door.

I looked down at my phone and began dialling the number to a taxi. God. I wish I could drive.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"We're here!" Bridget, Trish, Phoebe and Ariana squealed at the same time as the coach stopped outside Miami Mall.

They all rushed out balancing in their 3 inch heels while I got some help from Eliza and Britney walking out in mine. The outfit wasn't handpicked by me. Of course.

Thanks to Bridget and the rest, I was clad in red 3 inch heels, skinny jeans, a cute red tank top and a cute denim vest with a sparkly silver heart necklace.

I know.

When they picked an outfit. They /really/ picked an outfit. But I looked great in public, so. The pain was worth it.

I scrabbled into the mall with the help of Britney and Eliza and Bridget, Ariana, Phoebe and Trish began to bring us to store after store after store.

I swear; I hadn't seen so many purses, shoes and accessories at one time.

We had this system that I picked an item and showed it to one of the girls for them to judge if it was 'hot' or not and if it wasn't I had to dump it.

Apparently; I had very bad dress sense. Psst. I beg to differ.

After about eleven shops, and yes I was counting; I decided to take off my heels because my feet were actually throbbing. So what; I was going to be barefoot in one of the most popular teenage hangouts in Miami. No biggie.

Trish dragged us into Prada next; and my eyes literally popped out my head. The fashions were spectacular; gorgeous, outrageous and totally; not me.

I sat down on one of the little benches for trying on shoes and Ariana skipped over to me holding a pair of ruby red pumps. "So Ally; what shoes are you wearing?" she asked as Phoebe appeared beside her.

"I don't know; some cream flats I guess" I said casually and the two girls gasped in shock. I laughed.

"What?" I asked and the shook their heads disappointedly at me. "No flats Ally, at a Ball that just isn't acceptable" Ariana said seriously and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

I smirked. "Then what should I wear?" I asked; but knew my shoe selection was very simple. And low.

"Hm" Ariana said and stroked her chin gently. She whispered something to Phoebe and they both dashed off the return moments later with something hid behind each of their backs.

"You wanna know what to wear Ally?" Phoebe asked and I nodded, didn't we just go through this? "Then here you go; Tadaa!" Ariana said and they both held out their hands.

I gasped as I stood up to touch the items in front of you. Phoebe held a pair of 6 inch open-toe heels with moonstones on the top and Ariana held a little sparkly purse; and they were both the exact colour of my dress.

"Guys; these are gorgeous" I breathed and looked at the shoes a bit more and reached out to look at the price tag and my heart sank. "But I can't afford them" I said sadly and they laughed and pulled out two cards from their pockets.

"Ally; that's what credit cards are for" they chorused matter-of-factually and giggled.

I shook my head. "I couldn't let you guys pay for these, they add up to one thousand dollars together; that's way too expensive" I protested but they just smiled at me.

"Ally; our mother works at Vogue; that's about a quarter of our allowance; we'll live; you need these; just take it; consider it a present from us" Ariana said and I was almost compelled to cry.

They were so nice.

"Thanks girls; how did I get so lucky to have friends like you" I said and pulled them into a huge hug and they hugged me back and we smiled as Bridget bounded over to us.

"You guys ready? We want to head to GOSH to get our nails done" she said and we nodded. "Let's just pay for these" Ariana said and gestured to the purse and shoes.

"Why don't you and Phoebe go and we'll wait outside" Bridget said and they nodded. "Alright!" they chorused and headed towards the register and Bridget dragged me outside to where Trish, Britney and Eliza were standing.

"All this shopping is really getting me excited; I cannot wait until tomorrow!" Bridget said excitedly and clapped her hands together happily. The other girls nodded and I smiled and stared dreamily into space.

"Me neither" I said softly.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Come on! Can't you go any faster!" I said impatiently to the taxi driver for the third time since I entered the taxi.

It had taken it; twenty minutes to just reach the school and the mall was a half hour away; at the rate we were going we weren't going to get there on time and just to my luck there was:

Traffic.

I ran my hands through my hair worriedly and the taxi driver turned his head from the road to me and back again as he spoke.

"What's your hurry? We're going to the mall; aren't guys your age supposed to be into /not/ having to go shopping" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'm not going there to shop; I'm going to see a girl" I said trying to keep calm. The taxi driver chuckled. "A girl huh? She your girlfriend?" he asked and I sighed. "No...well at least not yet...well...I don't know" I said sadly.

"What's this girl like?" he asked and I sighed happily as I thought. "She's amazing; sweet, kind, but can be fiesty, adorable, smart, talented, clever, down-to-earth, beautiful" I breathed and he grinned.

"Sounds amazing; one you'd wanna hold on too" he said and I nodded. "Completely" I answered with a small smile.

"Well, I love a good romance; I know a short cut, but it'll involve some wild driving; you up for it?" he asked and I nodded my head eagerly with a smile.

"Well buckle up boy" he said and pushed his foot hard down on the accelator as he turned the steering wheel to the left.

* * *

"Here we are" he said fifteen minutes later. The car came to an abrupt stop outside the mall and actually screeched. I was pulled back then pulled forward again and I took a deep breath.

"Wow, when you said that was going to be a wild ride; you weren't kidding" I said breathlessly as I tried to fix my hair.

"No time for that boy! Go get that girl!" he exclaimed and reached to the back and grabbed my guitar and handed it to me. I smiled at him. "Thanks sir" I said and he chuckled. "Please call me Chuck" he said as I began to dismount the vehicle.

"Alright...Chuck...I'll see you...thanks again" I said as I grabbed my flowers and chocolates before I closed my door. He smiled. "Good luck Austin! The mall closes soon so you better hurry! Bye" he said and I nodded.

"Wait! I forgot to pay you!" I said; scrabbling in my pocket for a few notes. He waved his hand away. "No need, go on" he said and I smiled thankfully and waved briefly before he drove away.

As soon as he had turned on the engine I turned to dash into the mall. The first realisation that set in was that there were hardly any people. And my second was that most of the people were in uniforms.

"Oh no it couldn't be cl-" I began before I was cut off my a voice. "Miami Mall is now closed; I hope you enjoyed shopping with us today! Goodbye" the voice sang and my heart sank. "Closed" I finished and sighed heavily.

Everytime.

* * *

Ally's POV:

As we walked out of GOSH; laughing, talking and examining our wondrously done nails; we head a voice announce that the mall closes in fifteen minutes.

"But it's only quarter to six" I exclaimed and Trish sighed. "The mall closes at six on Fridays due to; 'employees having lives too' " she said sadly and I giggled.

"I think we should just leave now" Bridget said sadly and we all nodded in agreement.

"How about after we go we could all go out and get something to eat; my treat" I suggested with a smile and all the girls nodded with happy smiles.

"How about Peony's? It's this très magnifique; Italian restaurant about two miles from here; we could catch a taxi and go there" Britney suggested and I nodded.

"That sounds awesome! I love Italian food!" I exclaimed truthfully.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go eat some lasagne!" Eliza chanted and we all laughed as we cheered as we piled out of the mall.

* * *

"Oh" we all breathed as we all placed a forkful of the Peony's lasagne in our mouths.

"This is...this is..." I said as I tried to describe the taste sensation going on in my mouth. "Amazing" "Spectacular" "Sensational" "Indescribable" the girls tried and I just nodded.

"Told you it was fantastic" Britney said as she took another forkful of lasagne and smiled and we all nodded in agreements.

"Okay girls; all lasagne comments aside; let's go over last minute details for the Ball" Bridget said and we all agreed. "Firstly; we all have to be there a half hour before it starts for last minute stuff" Eliza began. "So that means we have an hour or so to get ready" Britney added and we all nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked and we all thought for a moment. "I just guess we should enjoy ourselves?" Phoebe said and we all smiled. "Yeah!" we chorused and giggled before we began to eat once more.

Tomorrow night was going to be /magical/.

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Thanks" I said bluntly to the taxi driver and tossed a few notes in his direction before I closed the door behind me.

The taxi drove away and I stared after it for a while before I began to trudge sadly towards the boys' dormitory. This was horrible. It was like fate, /didn't/ want Ally and I together.

But all the signs were there. Why did this keep happening?

I shoved my hands deep into my pockets and thought long and hard about all the different ways I could have avoided my current situation; one of which would be if I just let Ally explain.

I continued to think; before I hit my head on something hard and wooden and realized I had subconciously walked all the way to the house and I'd hit my head on the door.

I rubbed my head with one hand and used the other to retrieve my key from my pocket and I unlocked the door.

I headed upstairs to my room and found Dez and Adam still awake. I ignored them as I tossed the flowers and chocolates to one side and propped my guitar against the door.

I slumped on my bed and just stared up at the ceiling.

After a few moments; Dez spoke up. "You okay Austin?" he asked and I shook my head. "Nope" I said simply and he sighed. "Rough day?" he asked and I nodded. "The roughest" I answered sadly.

"Don't worry Austin, you'll feel so much better tomorrow, I promise and I've got a surprise for you" he said and I sat up in bed. "I doubt it...and what?" I asked curiously.

"Well"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm sorry; my first chapter in what, a week? And I end it on a cliffhanger. You probably hate me but love me all the same. DO NOT WORRY. Auslly will prevail and as you read above there are only two to three chapters left. Hope you liked it! Review Please! Love ya guys! Steph x


	30. Chapter Thirty: Belles & Balls

Hey guys! So I'm updating again! Alright so this is a reasonably long chapter; there will be two or three more after this! Thanks for your reviews and great news; I GOT 100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys! Also this would have come out earlier but then I accidently clicked the link to More Than This by One Direction and the chapter deleted and I actually cried :P BUT! I wrote it again! Anyways enough of my babbling. Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

Steph x

* * *

Ally's POV:

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My ears perked up graciously to the rhythmic beeping of my alarm clock. For once the familiar and usually irritating sound did not cause me to sigh or groan or want to throw my phone out the window; instead it filled my heart with the utmost joy.

My life was pretty awesome right now; in fact almost perfect. I had a great school, great hobby, great girl friends, great guyfriends and a great brother. All I needed was a great boyfriend and if fate worked in my favor I'd have one quite soon.

I just had a great feeling about today; not only was it Saturday but it was **finally** the day of the Autumn Moon Ball.

I slipped out from underneath my comfortable warm duvet and grabbed my phone from my bedside table before I ambled over to Trish's bed.

"Wake up!" I yelled as I shook her shoulders gently. After a few minutes of this, she gradually sits up and rubs her eyes tiredly.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily and I looked down at my phone and checked the time as I turned off my alarm. "Twenty to twelve, so hurry" I said to her and headed to my suitcase.

I couldn't believe I still hadn't got around to unpacking. I guess I'd just been** really** busy.

I pulled out a brown tank top, a creme crotchet vest, some denim shorts and got my ankle boots from the closet. I slipped into the clothes quickly before I sat at the vanity and began to brush my hair.

Trish came up behind me to look in the mirror so she could apply her mascara. "So what's the plan?" she asked as she lacquered her lashes with mascara.

I shrugged as I placed down my hairbrush and picked up my lipgloss. "I dunno" I answered simply and slick the baby pink gloss into my lips carefully.

"Bridget probably knows, we better hurry" she implied and tossed her mascara onto the vanity and fixed her luscious dark brown curls before she slipped on her pink Converse.

"Okay" I said and got up from the vanity. I looked at Trish who was clad in her usual unique attire of; a pink tank top, black cardigan, zebra-print hotpants and pink Converse; and gave her a thumbs up before we both headed out of the room.

As she continued on downstairs, I held back and wnet up the stairs to the practice room where my book still lay on the grand piano..

I headed over to it and perched myself on the piano bench.

I grazed my fingers on the shiny black and white keys; creating a tuneful scale. With a smile; I began to play a rhythmic melody and soon I began producing lyrics that expressed my current feelings.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**  
**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**  
**I get a good feeling, yeah**  
**Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah**  
**I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no**  
**I get a good feeling, yeah**

On the last note, I grinned widely and found myself trying to catch my breath. I must've really been happy at that moment; because I really felt the energy and the passion and the music.

I scribbled the lyrics down quickly before I headed out of the practoce room and bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen; where the other girls were all seated at the table.

"Hey Ally, what took you so long? We've been waiting for you" exclaimed Bridget and tapped the vacant seat beside her. "The piano was calling and I had to answer; sorry" I explained as I slid into the seat beside her.

"It's fine Alls, we're supposed to head down to the main building now but we want to make a plan first" Eliza said and I nodded.

"We just have to do a few jobs, clear up equipment we've used, decorate a bit here, arrange a little there and we're all good" Britney announced cheerfully. I smiled and was about to question her about it when Ariana spoke up.

"We should probably get going; we only have three and a half hours to get everything perfect" she declared firmly. I narrowed my eyes at her jokingly. "Only three and a half hours?" I said jokingly as we all stood up from the table and headed to the door.

They all laughed and Ariana nudged my shoulder jokingly. "Anyways! Let's go" Trish shouted and clapped her hands together excitedly as she headed out the door.

We all followed her gladly. Today was going to be ah-ma-zing!

* * *

Austin's POV:

**Cause I can love you more than this...**

I sang the last lyric softly and strummed the last chords to the song; and when it ended I smiled contently.

I sat up in my bed and went over the song again in my head. I had been rehearsing it since I'd talked with Adam the night before.

I was in a much better state of mind and I couldn't just wipe the smile from my face.

"Knock knock" I heard a voice say and I looked up to see Dez and Adam standing at the door way. I grinned. "Hey guys" I said brightly and they exchanged pleased glances.

"Someone's in a great mood" Adam said as he and Dez crashed down onto the colorful squashy beanbags in the room. I chucked and shrugged lightly.

I was happier; but only because I was **trying** and sort of failing to keep a positive attitude up and be full of **hope.**

I had hope that Ally would't reject me, I had hope that she still loved me as much as I loved her, I had hope that I'd actually have the guts to tell her; again and I had the hope that I wouldn't screw my one chance up.

"Yeah, I guess; I'm hoping everything will turn out for the better and I'm actually sort of looking forward to tonight" I said happily but in the back of my head was; _what if it doesn't turn out for the better. _

I took off my guitar and propped it up against the wall. "That's the spirit" Dez exclaimed and **attempted** and failed to balance an action figure on his nose.

"But...I...I still have my doubts" I said truthfully, "There are a million things that could go wrong today" I finished; suddenly now quite worried.

Adam shook his head. "Look dude, you have nothing to be worried about; all you need to do is to believe; but besides that; play that song for my sister and she'll love you even if you were Dez" he said I grinned and we both burst out laughing.

Dez laughed along too until the remark finally registered and he crossed her arms childishly and gave Adam a glare. "Hey!" he snapped and Adam and I exchanged glances before beginning to laugh again.

So far so good.

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Hey Bridget; where does this go?" I asked as I held up a large glass vase. It was filled to the brim with sweet scented orchids and gorgeous magnolias.

Bridget glanced at me and then around the area before back down at the clipboard she was holding. "Over there" she said and pointed to the spot with her pen.

"Rightio" I said and she laughed before she someone placing the wrong colored fairylights in the trees. "Are you kidding me, I said mellow creme not sparkly creme; don't you dare hang those up" she ranted as she rushed over to the scene.

I laughed to myself as I headed over to the table she had directed me to and placed the flower arrangement carefully in the middle; the perfect centerpiece. I stood back to admire my work as Phoebe came over to me.

"Hey Ally, if you're not busy; can you help Ariana and I hang the banner?" she asked and I nodded. "Sure!" I said happily and walked over to Ariana with her.

Phoebe and I both climbed different ladders and held either side of the banner while Ariana fixed into place perfectly and made sure it would hold.

Ariana finished fixing it and jumped off the ladder to admire her work. "There!" she said happily and Phoebe jumped down too to examine it too.

Me; being the Little Miss Clumsy that I am, couldn't just jump down too. No. I had to stumble backwards.

I prepared myself for the impact of the grass covered ground; but thankfully I didn't have too; because a familiar pair of strong hands caught me just in time. I turned around happily and saw Dallas, Tony, Danny and Jayden.

"Hey Dallas! Thanks so much" I said and he shrugged but grinned. "No problem" he said and I giggled but then raised my eyebrow at him. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked as Ariana went over to Danny and kissed his cheek. I rolled my playfully at her but grinned.

"We thought you might need some help" Tony explained. I nodded and then a thought popped into my head and I turned to Dallas; twirling a lock of hair around my finger sheepishly.

"Did anyone else come with you?" I asked hopefully and they all shook their heads. I frowned subtly and Dallas placed a hand on my shoulder. "The other guys just have something special planned; a surprise" he said and I knew I saw him wink at Danny and the other guys.

I was about to question him about it when Eliza scuttled over to us. "Hey what's with the chit-chat people" she asked firmly and Tony smiled at her. "Hey babe" he said and was about to put his arm around her when she stopped him and he frowned slightly.

"We'll have time for 'hey babe'-s later, right now we've got work to do; and it's good you guys are here; you can help with the technical stuff and hanging" she said and they were about to protest when she held her finger up.

"But babe..." Tony whined and she rolled her eyes playfully at him and shook her head. "No buts; follow me boys" she said and they all trudged after her sadly and I couldn't help but laugh at their looks of misery.

They all glared at me jokingly and Eliza looked in the direction of their glares. "You too Ally" she said loudly and I stopped laughing and rushed over to her.

The boys all chuckled and I stuck my tongue out them all childishly but smiled and walked along with them; enjoying this time with my friends.

Did I mention that today was going to be amazing?

* * *

Austin's POV:

Dez and Adam clapped loudly and I smiled before I slung my guitar off; placed it against the wall and slumped onto my bed.

I was exhausted; I had been practicing all day and I'd been at it for about three hours now. I wanted to sleep but I knew I had to get ready for the Ball.

"That was awesome Austin, you nailed it" Dez said and I gave him a thankful smile. "He's right, you'll be great!" Adam added and I grinned. "Thanks guys" I said and sat up slightly.

"So, are you going to start getting ready for the Ball now?" Adam asked and I checked the time on my phone quickly before I nodded. "I guess; it starts pretty soon" I said and found the strength to lift myself up from the bed.

It was only when I got up that I noticed that Dez and Adam were both clad in tuxedos. Dez's; of course; had to abnormal; and was completely creme with a white shirt and pink cuffs and neck line.

Adam went a bit more traditional with a black tux, white shirt and black bow tie and a little purple handkerchief in his front pocket. He also had a box with a purple flower in it.

"What is that?" I asked curiously and gestured to the box. "A corsage; Bridget bought it for me to give to her; I didn't know what it was until she told me" he said and I chuckled then raised an eyebrow.

"When did you guys get ready?" I asked and they both exchanged nervous glances. "While you were practicing.." Dez said and I narrowed my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me; I'd love to be ready too" I asked and they both froze.

"Um...because Bridget and Trish told us we'd have to be ready or they'd feed us to llamas" Dez said panickally and Adam and I both turned to him with awestruck expressions.

"What?" we chorused and Dez shrugged and Adam just shook his head. "What he means is...we have to go because Trish and Bridget are waiting for us...somewhere" Adam said and pushed Dez out the door and began to follow behind him.

"Wait!" I said and followed them and Adam turned to me. "Can't you wait for me?" I asked; slightly annoyed and they shook their heads simultaneously. "Nope, gotta go, bye!" they said in unison and rushed down the stairs and out the door before I had time to get another word out.

Well okay then; I thought to myself as I headed back into my bedroom to grab my towel.

* * *

After I'd showered I headed into my bedroom and headed to my closet. I looked through the racks of clothes and finally found what I was looking for. The ideal tux and shirt.

I dried myself off and sprayed on some deodorant; before I began to get dressed slowly. Once I was finished; I sat down at my desk and spritzed on my favorite cologne; A Summer Breeze.

After I'd spritzed that on; I tried to fix my hair as well as I could before I slipped on my loafers and then finally checked my appearance in the full-length mirror in the room.

I nodded in approval and headed over to grab my guitar and slung it around my shoulder. I headed out of my room; and was almost down the stairs when I remembered something.

I ran back up and into the room and looked around for the bouquet of rare orchids I was going to give to Ally. I found them on the desk. I also spotted the black half-face mask I was supposed to wear and grabbed them both quickly before I headed downstairs.

As I went outside; I closed the door behind me and looked up at see a pinky-orangey streaky sky. I had a great feeling about tonight. I placed my mask on and began to think; tt was going to be perfect. Just-

**Perfect.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Yay! We're done!" Bridget exclaimed as she placed the last flower on the streamers made of ivy. We all cheered happily and I grinned. "Finally!" I exclaimed and everyone laughed.

As we all congratulated each other on a job well done; I saw Dez and Adam approaching us; but sadly, not followed by Austin. I fixed a flower in a vase before I headed over to them.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I asked and then looked at them properly to see that they were already dressed for the Ball. "And what's with the tux's? The Ball isn't for another two hours" I said and they laughed.

"We needed to get early ready because we have something to do here" Adam said and I grinned. "Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me" I squealed childishly and poked my brother gently in the arm.

He waved me off and chuckled. "I can't, it's a surprise" Adam said and I frowned. What was with the surprises all of a sudden. "Come on; you know I hate surprises" I whined and made my best effort of a puppy dog look.

Adam froze and turned to Dez who looked like he was trying to keep his mouth as tightly shut as he could. "This isn't a safe environment for him; bye Alls" Adam said quickly and ruffled my hair before he dragged Dez away.

I frowned. "But Adam" I whinged but he just gave me a thumbs up behind his back. I crossed my arms in a huff before I trudged back over to my big group of friends.

"Ally, the guys are staying here to finish off some technical glitch but we can go and we really need some time to get ready" Bridget informed me and I nodded.

The other girls had already started walking and Bridget and I waved to the guys before we too began to embark on our journey home. Hmm...I wonder what technical glitch they were encountering?

* * *

Seven showers later; after we'd got home, we all squashed into the twins' room; which was the biggest room to get ready.

Trish and Britney helped us all with our makeup and I particarly liked mine; she applied a light foundation to my skin and then a shiny apricot lipgloss to my lips and a peach blush to my cheeks. She gave my eyes a sort of smoky effect with mascara and eyeliner and then applied a neutral but sparkly eyeshadow.

Eliza and Phoebe did our hair, they really experimented with the styles but we all ended up looking like our hair was done by Fredreic Fekkai; some famous hair stylist who Phoebe is obsessed with.

My hair style was quite nice; it was all in loose curls and they were up in a sort of ponytail style with a few curls hanging down and a small side fringe. Phoebe also put this hair slide with moonstone embellishments at the side which was gorgeous and also matched my dress.

Once the hair and makeup sessions were over; we all slipped into our shoes and dresses and we all looked extremely fabulous; like a room full of Cinderellas.

Phoebe and Ariana were both wearing pink gowns; Phoebe's was a sort of bubblegum pink strapless ankle length dress with matching heels and a bubblegum pink half face mask with silver embellishments. Ariana's was a pastel pink ankle length halterneck with matching heels and they same mask as Phoebe but in pastel pink.

Bridget was wearing a silky purple strappy dress that went down to her ankles. Her shoes were matching and hand gold buckles and she had a purple half face mask with a gold feather and swirly gold designs.

Eliza was wearing a strapless white ankle length dress, with an ivory stash around the waist. She wore white shoes with diamonds on the top of each and a full face mask with swirly silver designs.

Trish was wearing a zebra print ankle-length dress with a pink sash around the middle. She wore pink heels with zebra-print bows on the top of each. She wore a pink full face mask with a zebra print feather.

Britney was wearing a flowing satin dress that was a gorgeous red colour, with a sash around the waist that was a slightly lighter shade of red. She wore red heels with gold stars on the top and a red half-face mask with gold stars on each cheek.

I, of course my dressed in my mom's dress. It was a sort of creme color and seemed to flow past the knees. It was strapless; but the bodice was embellished with moonstone pendants and it had a sort of sparkly creme sash at the waist. I had on the shoes that Ariana and Phoebe got for me and I had on a peach half-face mask on; with gold, diamond and moonstone pendants on it.

The girls all gushed about how beautiful I looked; and I gushed back and trust me; the 'gush' was necessary, I;d never met a group of such nice but exceptionally beautiful girls. Ever. And they were **my** friends. Yay.

"Well ladies; now that we all look like princesses; I think it's time we make our way to the ball" Bridget announced and we all grinned and nodded in agreement.

As the girls all expertly headed down the stairs in their 6 inch heels; I struggled but didn't ask for any help. The other girls went before me and I closed the door behind me as I stepped out.

I looked up and saw the first star creep it's way onto the darkening sky and I smiled. I had a great feeling about tonight. It was going to be perfect. Just-

**Perfect.**

* * *

ALRIGHTIE THEN! Please tell me what you think; the more reviews I get; the faster I'll update because I will be motivated to. Also there are only a few chapters left and obviously the next chapter will be about the dance. *Spoiler Alert* It's...AUSLLY! It will be up probably this weekend; if not on Monday. Thanks guys for all the reviewing you've done so far! Continue! You guys rock! Love ya! Steph x


	31. Chapter 31: Happiness & Hugs

HEY GUYS! So I have some good news and some bad news! The good news is; I'M UPDATING NOW! and the bad is; this is the second last chapter of this story, so it **will** be long. I hope you enjoy and I really want to thank you for reading; I totally appreciate it. You guys rock! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

P.S: I didn't mention this any of my chapters, well I don't think I did. I do not own Austin and Ally, which is sad really because they are AWESOME.

P.S.S: I'll stop babbling now; enjoy the story :)

Steph XO

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

The first thing I saw when I entered the Ball was people.

I mean; I know there are supposed to people at a Ball; but the thing was that I couldn't differentiate between anyone. They were all people in masks and formal attire to me. How was I supposed to find Ally in this? Go around and look under the mask of every girl?

I sighed as I walked deeper into the Ball; it really was beautiful; the committee had done so well. As I approached an empty table; Dez approached me; I knew it was Dez because I didn't think anyone else in their right mind would wear a creme tuxedo with pink cuffs; he also had a half face mask that look like to top half of a bird; including the beak.

"Hey Dez" I said as I slipped into a seat. Dez frowned. "You recognised me?" he said surprised and I nodded. "Dude you're wearing a creme suit, everyone recognises you" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I saw that he was about to protest; but after a moment nodded in agreement with me.

"Um...Dez...have you seen Ally?" I asked hopefully and he shook his head."Sorry, no dude, Adam and I were busy getting you vot-" he began and then clasped his hand over his mouth. "Getting me what?" I asked curiously and he looked around frantically and fidgeted with his pink bow tie. "A present, here Happy Hannekah, I gotta bye" he said and tossed a fork in my direction before he ran off.

What was that all about?

I shook my head as I turned my guitar to my front and began to tune it. I wanted this performance to be perfect. I would not get scared. I would not get discouraged. I would not get distracted.

Wait, is that a chocolate fountain? I thought and shot up and padded my way over to it.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

"Guys, this Ball looks amazing" we heard a women's voice say and we looked up from our discussion at our table and our jaws almost dropped at the sight of Mimi. "Mimi..." we breathed; almost speechless.

She was wearing a one shoulder royal blue gown that was figure showing but then flared our just under the knees. She had on dainty silver heels and was holding a matching silver clutch. Her hair cascading in luscious ringlets down her pretty face in the prettiest shade of blonde; a flower the same color as her dress on her head. She also had a silver half-face mask with royal blue embellishments on the cheeks.

She was standing next to a tall, well-built man with dark brown hair and amber-brown eyes. He had slightly tanned skin and was clad in a smart navy Armani suit with a royal blue bow-tie. He looked oddly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You look fabulous Mimi!" I blurted out and the other girls nodded in agreement. She giggled lightly and then smiled at us all. "Thank you girls, you girls look magnificent!" she said and we all thanked her. We continued on in a girly chat about where we got our dresses from and what shade of nail polish we had on until we heard an 'ahem'.

Mimi turned to the man beside her and nudged him gently before making him step forward. "This...ladies...is Richard Matthews; owner of Sunset Cove Academy" she announced and he grinned and nodded.

Dallas's dad! That's it!

"Very nice to meet you ladies! I know you are some of my best students and I've heard lots about you from Mimi, especially you" he said and pointy a finger to me.

I blushed as I pointed a manicured finger to myself; "Me?" I asked and he nodded.

"She simply adores you and I'm glad someone like you decided to attend my academy; it is definitely a very good thing to hear" he said with a bright smile and I thanked him and her.

"But you all our exceptional; I'd like to thank you girls for all the work you did to make this Ball a success" he declared and Eliza, Britney and Bridget shot up and headed over to him.

"It was our pleasure, sir" they said politely and he shook each of their hands.

After a bit of light conversation; this song called: We Found Love (1) me on. Richard whisked Mimi away to the dance floor; even though it was a fast song and their dancing would embarrass both Dallas and Austin.

Wherever they were.

The girls scuttled off to find their boyfriends to dance and I was left alone to just watch the band as they played. It was Cassidy's band Xpression and I smiled at Ariana, Phoebe and Renee on the stage and even sent a small hint of a smile to Cassidy. I hated to admit it but she was an extremely good singer and she looked really nice tonight; she was wearing a light blue dress that sort of resembled Mimi's dress but the only difference was that her's had a lacy sort of fabric on the skirt and a sash.

I continued to nod my head to the music as a song called Young (2) and everyone continued to have fun dancing crazily on the dancefloor. I spotted Bridget and all the other girls dancing with their boyfriends and sent them a small wave. Bridget beckoned me over but I shook my head. I really hated the feeling of being a third wheel.

Just as another song; Baby Come Back To Me (3), came on; I decided that I was tired of sitting and got up and headed over to the refreshments table, knotting my way through the crowd.

When I got to the table; I poured myself a cup of punch; tropical, yum and took a sip as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I hoped it would be Austin so much. I turned around with a beaming smile. "Aus-" I started but stopped when I sat Dallas's ocean-mask clad face staring at me. "Oh hey Dallas" I said less enthusiastically.

Dallas chuckled. "Well hello to you to, little miss grumpy" he said and I nudged him with a small smile. "Well why shouldn't I be grumpy, I'm alone on this beautiful night" I said and gestured up at the twinkling stars above me.

"Well it doesn't have to be like that, you said you'd go to the Ball with and I know I'm not exactly who you want here with you at the moment, but I hope I'll do" he said softly and held out a hand to me.

"Dallas Matthews, are you asking me to dance?" I said out of fake surprise; he chuckled but nodded and I placed down my drink and took his head. "Of course I'll dance with you, but prepare to lose an eyeball" I said and he laughed. "And prepare to lose two" he said as he began doing a beyond bad dance move when we reached the middle of the floor. I giggled as I danced around too; well...I guess the correct term is flailed around.

We only danced for about two minutes, doubling over in laughter when the song changed once more into a slower song called; Can I Have This Dance (4). Once Dallas and I stopped laughing he took my hand. "Can I have this dance Ally?" he asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Could you get any cheesier?" I asked and he shrugged. "Probably not" he said and chuckled but pulled me close. "But I'd love to dance" I said and as we danced along; I briefly remembered the first night when he'd asked me to dance; I'd been so excited, so happy, like I'd finally found the one. And although Dallas was awesome, I had my one and that one was Austin.

Dallas and I danced for a little while together until that girl Emma padded over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Dallas and I turned to face her and he gave her a smile. "Hey Emma" he said and she looked down at her purple heel clad feet. "Hey Dallas,I was wondering...if you don't mind...um...maybe later...or now...or later...um...we could probably dance or not...or something" she stuttered and twirled a lock of her pretty brown hair around her perfectly manicured finger nervously.

Could it be more obvious that she liked him? "Emma, I'd love to bu-" he began before I clasped my hand over his mouth and I smiled at Emma a little. "Excuse us for a moment Emma" I said before I pushed him aside and hit him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked annoyedly and I sighed. "That pretty girl Emma likes you and you were just about to reject her!" I lectured and he sighed. "Ally, I like her too but I didn't want to leave you alone for the night" he said quietly and I blinked. "Oh" I said and then smiled. "Dallas I'll be fine, I was a sort of loner before I came to this academy, I'm sure I'll live" I said and he shook his head. "You're not a loner Ally, you just decided to be independent" he assured and me and I shrugged. "Lonerness, independency or loserness or whatever you want to call it, I'll be fine, now go have fun" I said and pushed him towards the girl.

She looked up when she saw us. "Emma, Dallas has told me he'd love to dance with you and in fact, he'd love to spend the whole evening with you too" I said brightly and she looked up with a big beaming smile. "He did?" she asked and I nodded and she turned to Dallas. "You did?" she asked softly and he nodded and took her hand. "I did, I really like you Emma" he said and she blushed. "I really like you too Dallas" she said and they took each others hand and stared into each other's eyes.

Then this really stupid and annoying thing with: "I like you more" "No, I like you more", "No, I like you more!" started happening.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah yeah yeah, we all like each other more, just go dance or make out in a corner somewhere" I said jokingly and they laughed before Dallas pulled her unto the dancefloor as the song began coming to an end.

I was about to go to my initial position of being seated at a table sad and alone until, there was huge screeching noise that went around the Ball. I groaned and covered my ears as I looked towards the stage where Eliza was fiddling with a microphone, until Tony came and helped her and handed her an envelope.

She thanked him and kissed his cheek and he walked off the stage looking pretty pleased with himself. Oh boys? When would they just become normal?

"Now that, that little technical glitch is over, let's get on with tonight's event" she said cheerfully and the crowd cheered and I smiled. This was the part where they elected the Autumn Moon King and Queen. I didn't even know who was nominated as I hadn't been in school for most of this week; I just hoped someone who deserved the titles would win. So, not Cassidy at all costs. Hopefully.

"Now, first we would like the young ladies and gentleman that were nominated for the titles to come up to the stage and this includes" she paused to open the envelope in her hands.

"Cassidy Carter" she began and Cassidy walked up to the stage smugly and I rolled my eyes at her. "Bridget Muller" she continued and I clapped loudly along with everyone else as Bridget walked onto the stage giving everyone a friendly wave. "And last but not least; Allyson Dawson" she finished and I stopped in mid-clap. ME? I hadn't even run! Had I? Nope, I don't think so.

There was a loud applause as I ambled slowly towards the stage; I knew I had improved on my stage-fright since that music class but I was shocked, surprised and scared all at once. I stood beside Bridget and gave her an 'explain-this-now' look and she just smirked and shook her head. "Go with it" she whispered to me and I sighed and did as I was told. Went with it.

"Let's give another round of applause to our Autumn Moon Queen nominations" she said and everyone cheered loudly. Eliza quietened them down before she continued. "Now for the boys!" she said happily.

"Jayden Campbell" she began and Jayden jumped onto the stage and threw a big thumbs up and stupid grin to the crowd making everyone laugh. "Adam Dawson" she continued and my brother walked onto the stage; looking even more surprised then I'd been. "And finally, Austin Moon" she said and the crowd cheered loudly but Austin didn't come onto the stage.

"Austin Moon" Eliza repeated and the crowd cheered once more but still nothing happened. Eliza covered the mic and turned to Bridget and I. "Where is Austin?" she hissed and we shrugged simultaneously. Eliza sighed. "We've got to find him or we have to nom-" she began but was cut off by loud squeals and cheering.

Bridget, Eliza and I turned to see Austin making his way up through the crowd. "Here I am" he yelled and hopped onto the stage. "But before we continue, I need to do something" he said and you could hear the crowd mumbling and talking. Eliza sighed. "Fine, but make it quick" she said and pointed to a pretend watch on her wrist. "Will do, can I borrow your mic?" he asked and she smiled and handed it to him.

Suddenly Dez came running onto the stage with a wooden stool and placed it on the stage in front of the mic stand. He heard mumbles and as he exited decided to do a bit of ballet and pirouetted off the stage.

Austin laughed as he went up to the stool. I noticed he also had his guitar. Was he going to sing? "Hey guys, as you know, I'm Austin Moon and I'm here to sing a song" he said and I squealed inwardly. He was!

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

"I wrote this song for the love of my life because we are sort of in a bad place right now, I'm hoping afterwards she'll find it in her heart to forgive me and know that I love her more than anything in the world" I began and the crowd all 'awhed'.

I took a breathe and looked behind to Ally, where she stood looking beautiful as always. "This one's for you Ally Dawson" I said and I noticed that she blushed and I chuckled before I turned back to the crowd and began to strum

**(Na na na na na) ****_[2x]_**

**He takes your hand**  
**I die a little**  
**I watch your eyes**  
**And I'm in riddles**  
**Why can't you look at me like that?**

**(Na na na na na)**

**When you walk by**  
**I try to say it**  
**But then I freeze**  
**And never do it**  
**My tongue gets tied**  
**The words get trapped**

**I hear the beat of my heart getting louder**  
**Whenever I'm near you**

**But I see you with him slow dancing**  
**Tearing me apart**  
**'Cause you don't see**  
**Whenever you kiss him**  
**I'm breaking,**  
**Oh how I wish that was me**

**(Na na na na na) ****_[2x]_**

**He looks at you**  
**The way that I would**  
**Does all the things, I know that I could**  
**If only time, could just turn back**

**'Cause I got three little words**  
**That I've always been dying to tell you**

**But I see you with him slow dancing**  
**Tearing me apart**  
**'Cause you don't see**  
**Whenever you kiss him**  
**I'm breaking,**  
**Oh how I wish that was me**

**With my hands on your waist**  
**While we dance in the moonlight**  
**I wish it was me**  
**That you'll call later on**  
**'Cause you wanna say good night**

**'Cause I see you with him slow dancing**  
**Tearing me apart**  
**'Cause you don't see**

**But I see you with him slow dancing**  
**Tearing me apart**  
**'Cause you don't see**  
**Whenever you kiss him**  
**I'm breaking,**

**Oh how I wish**  
**Oh how I wish**  
**Oh how I wish, that was me**

**Oh how I wish, that was me (5)**

When I finished, the whole place went silent except for the hooting of an owl but then after that, the whole audience burst into a thunderous applause with cheering and whooping. I smiled. "Thank you guys so much, glad you liked it" I said and they cheered even louder.

Eliza approached me and it looked like she'd been crying. "Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded as she wiped her eye gently. "Yeah...that was beautiful by the way...I'm just trying to go back into perky mood" she said and I chuckled. She took a deep breath and beamed a perfectly wide smile. I rolled my eyes playfully at her and was about to walk over to Ally when she yanked my collar.

"I'm sorry to do this dude; but you may not address the princesses until you or someone else becomes a King" she said and pointed to where Jayden and Adam stood. I sighed but nodded. "Yes your royal perkiness" I joked and she nudged me jokingly before I walked over to the guys and stood beside Jayden. "Great song bro" he said and I smiled. "Thanks" I said and turned to Adam. "Was this the big secret? Nominating me for Autumn Moon King?" I asked knowingly and he smirked. "Maybe..." he said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now, wasn't that an amazing performance" Eliza trilled brightly and the crowd went crazy. "But now I'm going to try and top that" she said and the crowd gasped dramatically. "I know, it can't be done but I'll try! Who's ready to know your Autumn Moon King and Queen?" she asked and the crowd went ballistic and almost didn't stop when Eliza tried to quieten them down.

"Okay, okay, pipe down!" she snapped and they went quiet and she replaced her frown with a bright smile. "This year's Autumn Moon King and Queen are...Ally Dawson and Austin Moon" she announced happily.

"What!" I said.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

"What?" I exclaimed when I realized what Eliza had just said. One; because I was still in shock from Austin's performance. I could not believe he went to the trouble of writing me a song. ME, Allyson Marie Dawson a song. How sweet; and it was a good song too. I just wanted to pull him into the biggest hug ever and never let go but when Eliza was in super-preppy event mode, it was better not to mess with her.

"You won silly!" Bridget said and pushed me forward and I guess Austin was surprised too as he wore the same expression I did on my face. We stood on either side of Eliza and Emma approached her with a red velvet cushion; a silver moonstone embellished tiara and a gold moonstone embellished crown perched on top of it.

The crown was placed on Austin's head but when Eliza placed the tiara on my head; I took it off. "Ally, what are you doing?" Eliza hissed and I sighed and went up to the microphone.

"Hello...um...student body...student people...I do not want to be Autumn Moon Queen and I graciously hand over my crown to one of the other nominees" I said firmly and Austin came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "It's because of me isn't it; I'll hand over my crown instead if you want, I don't mind" he said and I smiled.

"No, it's not you Austin! I don't deserve this crown, but I definitely know someone who does" I said and Cassidy came rushing over. "Finally Dawson, you make a smart decision" she said and I rolled my eyes at her. "No, Carter, I meant...Bridget" I said and Bridget smiled at me.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded. Cassidy looked like she was going to explode and stomped off the stage. I ignored her and turned to Bridget, "Yes, really, you did so much to prepare for this dance and you've done so much as my friend, you are an awesome person and you really deserve it and this is just my small way of saying; thank you" I said genuinely and she began to tear up as she pulled me into a hug.

Austin smiled. "Yeah, I don't need this crown either, but one of my best friends does; because he has a Queen to get to" he said and walked over to Adam and handed him the crown. Adam grinned. "Thanks dude" he said and Austin shrugged with a smirk. "No problem" he said and Adam walked over to where Bridget was standing and took her hand gently.

Eliza sighed but then put on a smile. "Okay, from the top" she said and took the tiara and crown from Bridget and Adam and placed them back on the cushion. "Okay students! You're Autumn Moon King and Queen are Bridget Muller and Adam Dawson" she cheered and crowned the happy couple.

Austin and I cheered and whooped from where we stood on the sideline and I turned to him with a smile. "You're awesome you know that" I said and he smirked. "Why thank you, you're not to shabby yourself" he joked and I nudged him gently before I turned back to Bridget and Adam.

"And now for their dance! But all couples out there feel free to join them on the floor" Eliza exclaimed and then began to walk off the stage, "Tony, Tony" she called looking for her boyfriend.

Phoebe, Ariana and Renee went back onstage and Ariana went up to the microphone.

"This is a new one; I wrote it and I'm happy I'm finally going to get a chance to sing it! It's called Untouchable (6), hope you like it" she said and the band began to play the introduction instrumental.

Austin turned to me with a smile. "Want to dance with me Ally?" he asked and I nodded with a bright smile. "I'd love to" I said as I took his hand and couldn't help but grin at the familiar shocks of electricity that flew up my arm whenever we touched, that warm fuzzy feeling.

As we reached the floor, couples were already waltzing around and I saw Adam and Bridget in the middle of it all, a spotlight directed onto them as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

I slipped my arms around Austin's neck and he slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I smiled as we danced but couldn't help loving the lyrics that Ariana sang in the background.

**Untouchable like a distant diamond sky**  
**I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why**  
**I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you**

**Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun**  
**And when you're close, I feel like coming undone**

**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**  
**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, little taste of heaven**

**It's half full and I won't wait here all day**  
**I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway**  
**But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun**  
**Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone**

**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**  
**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, oh**

**In the middle of the night waking from this dream**  
**I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, little taste of heaven**

**I'm caught up in you**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

**But your untouchable, burning brighter than the sun**  
**Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone**

**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**  
**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, oh**

**In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**  
**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, come on**

**In the middle of the night waking from this dream**  
**I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me**  
**You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together**  
**Come on, come on, little taste of heaven**

**And in the middle of the night when I'm in this dream**  
**It's like a million little stars spelling out your name**  
**You gotta come on, come on, come on, come on**  
**Come on, come on, oh, oh, oh**

**Like a million little stars spelling out your name**  
**They're spelling out your name, oh**

As we danced slowly; Austin turned to me with a happy grin. "What?" I asked softly with a smile and he grinned. "I've missed you so much" he said genuinely and I giggled but smiled.

"I've missed you too" I said gently. "I'm so sorry for all happened between us" he said and I nodded. "I am too" I said. "And Austin, that song was beautiful, I swear, I tear up everytime I remember it's for me" I said and felt a small tear fall down my face despite my smile.

Austin wiped it away and kissed my cheek gently. "Of course it's for you Ally, you are the most out-of-this world girl I've ever met, you're one of a kind...the best thing that's ever happened to me" he said and I blushed deeply.

"Austin, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I mean, you're the only guy who ever made me want to still love them no matter the situation" I said and smiled and placed a lock of my hair behind my ear gently. "And Ally, you're the only girl that I'd never give up on, no matter what I had to do" he said and I started to cry.

He looked alarmed and even I did. Seriously, this guy was killing me with kindness. I totally did not deserve him. "What? Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" he asked worriedly and I wiped my tears and giggled at his expression.

"Austin I'm fine, it's just, I don't think I deserve a guy like you, I mean you are the sweetest and so perfect and I'm just Ally" I said and he chuckled. "Don't be silly, Ally is perfectly imperfect and that's what I like about you" he said and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and whispered into his ear:

"Thank you Austin" softly and he just nodded and stroked my hair; not letting me out of the hug; but it was not like I minded.

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

After about five minutes of just holding Ally in my arms, trying to get back at the time lost that I could have been spending with her. She was so warm and petite; she smelled like berries and vanilla and her aura was so gentle and inviting. I didn't want to let go to be honest; just in case I lost her for the second time, but eventually I had to.

I looked up at the darkening sky, filling with puffy black clouds. Ally looked up to the sky too and I could feel her frowning. "Looks like it's going to rain" she said worriedly and I smiled.

"You know, I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain" I declared: looking back down at Ally and she smiled at me.

"Oh really?" she asked and slipped her arms round my neck once more and I nodded. "Well have you been?" she asked curiously and I shook my head. "No...I'm waiting for the right girl, the right time" I said and slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as humanely possible.

The rain began to drop on us; a little drizzle, nothing too serious. The sound of the rain falling was quite soothing and gentle and actually mixed so well to the song that Ariana decided to replay. It was a really good song.

"So, when do you think the right time is? And who is this right girl?" she asked cheekily and I laughed. "You know it's you right?" I asked and she nodded. "Yup" she said and we both laughed.

Then in the moment; our eyes locked and I couldn't help but smile at her face, so beautiful and genuine, stained with rain but effortlessly enchanting; her chocolate colored orbs were filled with happiness and sweetness, her hair was wet but the way it framed her face made her look like a princess. Even more beautiful than any princess.

I found myself leaning in and this time, for sure; this time. There would not be any distractions.

Ally leaned in too; and because the space between us was about an inch; in a moment we were kissing.

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

How do you explain the perfect kiss? A kiss where everything in time freezes and it's just you and the person you love. Where you feel like the universe is at right. Where you feel like your going to explode with amount of sparks you feel inside you. Where you get that pleasant tingly feeling up your spine and feel the electicity travel all around your body. Where your lips move in perfect sync and you feel like you're lungs are going to explode but you don't care at all, because it's that good of a kiss?

If that's what the perfect kiss is like, than Austin and I's first kiss was the epitome of perfection.

When we finally pulled away; unwillingly of course; we noticed the colorful splashes of color that sounded and illuminated the sky prettily; going in this direction and that.

Fireworks.

Hm, that is one word I could use to describe the kiss also. Austin and I looked at the sky for a moment before I pulled him into the biggest hug ever.

"I love you so much Austin" I said genuinely.

"I love you too Ally" he answered.

* * *

SO!

What did you think? Gimme flames, praise and everything in between when you review. PLEASE REVIEW.

**(1) We Found Love by Rihanna**

**(2) Young by Tulisa**

**(3) Baby Come Back To Me by Vanessa Hudgens**

**(4) Can I Have This Dance by Troy and Gabriella (Yes, I used a high school musical song: deal with it)**

**(5) I Wish by One Direction (I can practically hear your girlish shrieks already :P)**

**(6) Untouchable by Taylor Swift (Saw on the Auslly Wikia, saying this was the purr-fect Auslly song, so I decided to use it)**

Now the next chapter is the LAST. And it will be posted quite soon. Thank you guys so much for reading and PLEASE keep reviewing! It'd mean a lot to me.** Wanna make a shout out to: queenc1, kiki4love, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, rocker729, Pink freckle, Reflections of Twilight, HG Just Because, Awesomesauce325 & tigerab1997!** There;s lots more awesome others but I'm too lazy to type! Love you guys, you really rock!

Also check out my story: Rapunzel!

Steph x


	32. Chapter 32: Endings & Everythings

OKAY GUYS!

The last chapter of When We Collide! I am so happy that I'm finally bringing this story to a close and I really hope you enjoy this last chapter! Don't worry; I will write an epilogue after this and then this story would have ended but then I will begin to update my Rapunzel story more frequently. And I will write a new fanfiction eventually okay! Love you guys for supporting me! Enjoy! Stay Auslly! Mwah x

Steph XO

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Ally, the guys are here!" Bridget called from downstairs and I headed to the door. "Coming!" I shouted down to her and headed back inside my room.

I took the last pile of clothes and folded them neatly into my suitcase before I zipped it up; well attempted too; the stupid thing wouldn't close.

I sat on it and tried my best to keep it down as I brought the zip all the way around and eventually; it closed.

I sighed as I wiped an imaginary bead of sweat from my forehead and stood back to admire my work with a contented smile.

"Ally!" called Bridget louder and I rolled my eyes slightly. "Coming!" I yelled back and grabbed my back and made sure all my stuff was in it, before I took the handle of my suitycase and began wheeling it down the stairs.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Bridget asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "You know, packing, wrestling with my suitcase, same old, same old" I answered casually with a small smile.

Bridget giggled slightly and tossed me a playful eyeroll as the boys bounded into the hall from the kitchen.

I smiled when I saw them all but grinned particularly at Austin; he looked adorable in a blue v-neck, jeans and blue hightops; he looked cuter and cuter all the time. How lucky was I?

"Hey Austin" I said with a smile and he grinned. "Hey Alls" he said and gave me a peck on the lips. My insides melted and I felt the sparks exploding inside me. Austin and I had been dating for over a month now; yet every kiss and hug felt better than the last , though none compared to our first kiss at the Ball; that one was **pure** perfection.

"You ready?" he asked me and I nodded. He came to my side and grabbed my suitcase and then my hand sending electricity up my spine. He led me; followed by Adam and Bridget and the others; towards the main school building, where all the students were gathering.

It was Fall Break, where we got a two week holiday off school and got to go home to spend time with our families.

The boys had come to help us girls get our luggage to the area as **apparently **we were too weak and frail to do it ourselves. But it was still sweet though.

As we approached the main building we noticed that a pedestal was placed just in front of the large building. Dallas's dad Richard, Mimi and Leila (Mimi's sister) stood behind the pedestal. The students sat on the grass in front of the pedestal and there were lots of cars parked in the large parking lot; that I assumed belonged to the parents who were waiting to pick their kids up.

I wondered if my dad was here?

"What's all this?" I asked Austin as I slumped down on the grass and crossed my legs and he sat beside me and did the same.

"Well, Richard gives us this whole speech at the end of each semester, it usually lasts ten minutes and then we can go" he said and said the last part sort of sadly.

I smiled slightly and took his hand gently and gave it a small squeeze and he gave me a small smile. I knew it was only two weeks but I was going to really miss Austin. We had become so close that we were almost inseperable but we didn't mind; love was love; no matter how annoying others may find it.

Austin and I just sat silently; deep in our own thoughts before we were interrupted by a screeching sound from the pedestal. We all covered our ears and looked up at Richard with a half scowl. They seriously had to work out these microphones!

Richard fiddled with the mic a bit more before he finally got it to work. He smiled; pretty pleased with figuring it out before he fixed his suit jacket and cleared his throat.

"Students and faculty, I want to start by saying what an amazing semester this has been. As always, the assesments were excellent; we had our Autumn Moon Ball in September and our school won the Miami Music Festival courtesy of our very own Austin Moon and Allyson Dawson" he began and every clapped and cheered wihile Austin and I exchanged pleased smiles.

"I am so thankful for having such amazingly talented and intelligent students. I want to thank you all for attending this academy and I cannot wait to have you all back. I know throughout this semester there have been highs and lows for us all but in the end we got through and we're like one big family; which is what I wanted when I opened this academy" he continued and there was various mumbling and nodded and smiles.

"Above all; I know we all love one another; just like I love a certain Mimi Arsenal" he said and everyone started mumbling extremely loudly. Mimi looked pretty surprised herself and still had on the expression when Richard took her hand and led her to the front with him.

Everyone's eyes widened as he went on one knee and produced a small suede box from the pocket of his jacket and held it up to Mimi who clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Mimi Arsenal; will you marry me?" he asked and Mimi; lost for words just nodded and he smiled as he got up and gave her a big kiss which we all cringed at.

I turned to Austin. "Isn't this awesome! Yor mom's getting married!" I said and he nodded slightly. "Yeah...great" he replied bluntly and I raised an eyebrow. "Austin, why aren't you happy for her? I thought you and Dallas patched things up?" I said softly and he sighed. "It's not that; it's just it's another change " he said; his eyes fixed on the grass beneath him.

"Change is good Austin" I said with a small smile; speaking from my own experiences with change. From my mother's death, to Austin moving away, to me moving to Miami, to changing my favourite colour from aqua to red. It was all pretty 'in-your-face' and took a while to get used to but in the end; I and others were happy.

"But...it's just...I didn't know it would actually happen, I guess he really loves her" he said and pulled out pieces of the grass from the ground. I smiled.

"He does and he wouldn't like if you weren't in favor of their marriage; your mom loves him too, so you've got to consider her feeling as well; besides Richard is nice and he has an awesome son" I said and he gave me a look that screamed 'don't-tell-me-you're-into-him-again'.

I giggled. "I chose you, just remember that, I chose you" I said and I saw an unsure smile go unto his face, so I quickly kissed his lips and then pulled back.

"Austin; just try and ease yourself into the idea; like I didn't want to come to Miami, I didn't want to go to this school, I was ready to hate everything until I got a reason to like it, but now; I love it" I said with a smile.

Austin sighed but then looked up at me with his charming smile. "I guess you're right, I'll be happy about it" he said and I patted his blonde head gently. "Good boy" I said and we both laughed.

* * *

"Oh my God, I hate this part" Ariana squealed as all stood up from the grass and dusted ourselves down. The announcements and speeches were over and now; It was time to say goodbye.

"Why?" I asked softly and she sighed. "Because this is where we say bye for a while; I never liked doing that" she said and almost tackled me in a hug. I giggled slightly as I began being suffocated by the girl. "Aria, it's only for two weeks" I informed her. "That's way too long" she said and I laughed.

Bridget and the other girls raced over to us and Bridget frowned. "You guys are having a goodbye girl hug without us, no fair" she said and smiled before she joined Ariana in her process of suffocating me. Eliza, Britney, Trish and Phoebe joined us too and it lasted a few minutes before we broke it up.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much" I told the girls and felt myself starting to tear up. They really were the best friends a girl could have; and the two weeks without them would be horrible.

"Oh Alls" Bridget said and patted me on the back and I laughed slightly and wiped my eye gently. "It's fine Bridge" I said and we all exchanged smiles. "You know, we've gotta do something over the break, we cannot just leave for two weeks and not communicate; we should plan something" Britney said and Eliza's eyes widened.

"No way! No more planning , the planning of the Autumn Moon Ball **really** got me wrecked" she said in an exasperated tone and we all giggled. "El, it was over a month ago" I informed and she took a breath. "I know" she said in an even more exasperated tone; making us giggle once more.

Britney smiled. "No worries El, leave the planning to me; maybe you guys could come to my beach house; I'll send you the dets" she said and we all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay, now that we've got all that sorted there's one more thing to do before we...leave" Phoebe said and we all stared at her in confusion but smiled when she pulled a bright pink camera from her pocket.

"Group photo" she said and we all squealed happily. Phoebe got the attention of one of the male students that we didn't know and gave him the camera. "Here we wanna take a picture; just press that button" she said and the guy nodded.

We all headed over to her and did a funny pose each; before he clicked the picture and then handed it back to Phoebe. "Thanks" she said before he ran off to meet some of his friends. "Oh it's great" she said happily and then her phone beeped. She retrieved it from her pocket and turned to Ariana.

"Aria, we've gotta go, mom just texted me; she's waiting for us" she said and Ariana smiled slightly. "Great, what car did she bring?" she asked and Phoebe smiled. "Christy" she said and Ariana clapped happily.

I turned to Bridget and she gave me a look that said 'don't-ask', so I didn't.

"Well see you girls soon" Phoebe and Ariana chorused and hugged his each indivudually. "Bye" we all said to them as they dragged their suitcases up the path. I think they'd already said goodbye to Danny and David.

"I've gotta go too Alls" Eliza said as she looked up from her cellphone. "And me" Britney and Trish chorused. "Oh" I said simply and hugged each of the girls before they went on their way. "Bye" I called after them and they all sen Bridget and I waves before they ran to their various cars.

I turned around to face Bridget. "Well I guess it's just you and me" I said and she shook her head. "Not quite; here comes evil" she said bluntly and gave me a look that said 'turn-around' and I found Cassidy behind me.

"Oh...um...hi...Cassidy" I stuttered softly. She looked down at her TOM clad feet. "Hey Dawson" she said and fiddled with her fingers. "Can...I...um...help you?" I asked her and she sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm...s-s-s-sorry" she forced out and then looked back at the ground. My eyes widened. "Wow...um...I don't know what to say...I...forgive you" I said and she looked up at me hopefully.

"You do?" she asked and I nodded with a smile. "Yes, I do, I know you did what you did because you like Austin; I wouldn't blame you he's amazing and I'm prepared to take the high road and forgive you and maybe start our friendship afresh" I said and she smiled. "Wow...Ally...you're amazing...no wonder Austin likes you so much...yes...I'd love to start our friendship afresh" she said and I grinned.

"You finally called me Ally" I said and we both chuckled. "Friends?" I said and held out a hand and she contemplated it for a moment and then took my head. "Friends" she said firmly and then shook my hand before giving me a wave and then leaving.

Bridget came up behind me after she'd left. "You do know you just made friends with the girl who tried to break you up with Austin?" she said and I nodded. "Yup" I said popping the 'p'. "I'm perfectly aware and I'm willing to give her a chance" I said and Bridget rolled her eyes. "You're a weird child Ally Dawson" she said and I giggled. "I know".

* * *

Austin's POV:

The guys and I laughed as we watched the girls say their goodbyes. They all hugged and squealed and nearly cried over it. God. It was only two weeks. This is why I liked being a guy; you didn't really have to do that stuff. Just a simply goodbye would do. Well, unless you were Dez.

"I'm going to miss you so much buddy" Dez said to each of us guys; tears streaming from his eyes as he tried to choke us in his hugs. As he approached me; I placed a hand forward.

"Don't come near me dude, you're my best friend and I'll miss you but touch me and I'll break your arm" I said and he just ignored me and hugged me anyways. I was about to protest but just went with it.

Adam laughed. "I'm gonna miss you guys too; you're way cooler than my buds back in Los Angeles; I don't know anyone in my area though since I haven't seen my new house here in my Miami" he said and I chuckled.

"Really?" I said and he nodded. "Yeah, my dad will probably show it to us when he picks us up...well obviously because we'll have to live there but whatever" he said and we all laughed.

"You know; we should totally get together over the break; Britney is inviting me and the girls to her beach house for a little while; I don't think she'd mind you guys coming too" Jayden said and we all smiled.

"That sounds awesome" Tony exclaimed and Danny and David nodded. "Way awesome" they said in unison. They talked in unison a lot. It was weird.

"What sounds awesome?" I heard a voice say and saw Dallas make his way over to us. I sighed inwardly but tried to remain happy like what Ally said.

"Hey Dallas" I said and he grinned. "Hey Austin, I see we're going to be stepbrothers; I hope we'll be okay; you're pretty decent if you got a girl like Ally to date you" he said and I chuckled. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" I said to him and he laughed. "We'll be okay but only if you like Zombie Ninjas the video game" he said and my eyes widened. "Like it! I love it, whatcha got?" I said and he smiled. "1, 2, 3,4 & the new 5" he said and I patted his back. "Dallas, I think is the start of a beautiful stepbrother-hood".

* * *

Ally's POV:

I chatted with Bridget for a while until she had to go too and I was alone until Adam came up behind me. "Oh hey Adam" I said and moved an ever falling strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey Alls; I just got a text from Dad, he's hear but down there; he wants us to come now" he said and I nodded. "Okay, but first have you seen Austin? We haven't properly said goodbye yet" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah he's on the bench under that tree" he said and pointed in the direction he was talking about and I spotted the familiar mop of blonde hair. "Oh, I see him, thanks Adam" I said and began to walk in that direction. "Don't take too long!" he shouted after me. "Wouldn't think of it" I replied and continued to walk on.

I quietly went behind the bench and put my hands over Austin's eyes. "Guess who?" I said softly. "Um...Bridget" he said and I frowed. "No" I said. "Eliza" he tried and I furrowed my eyebrows. "No". "Opra-" he began and I smacked him on the head before I jumped over the bench and slumped down next to me.

"No, it's me Austin!" I said and he chuckled as he ruffled my hair. "I knew that; but you're so adorable when you're annoyed" he said and tried to lean in and I placed a hand up and blocked his kiss. "Nice try" I said and he smirked. "It was wasn't it" he said and I rolled my eyes playfully at him before nudging him gently.

"So" I said. "So" he said. "I've got to go, my dad's here" I said to him and he looked at me. "Oh" he said and I sighed. "Yeah" I said and took my hands.

"I'm really going to miss you Ally, even though it's just a few weeks" he said sadly and I extended a hand to his head and gently ran my fingers through his blonde hair. "I know, me too, but I think, maybe, just maybe, we'll survive" I said with a smile and he returned it.

"I love you so much" he said and I giggled. "I know" I said he raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't you have something you want to say to me?" he asked surprised. "Nope" I said popping the 'p' and he frowned. "Kidding, kidding; I love you too Austin" I said and he smiled. "Good" he said and I nudged him gently before I got up.

"Can I walk you to your car?" he asked and I nodded. "Sure" I said and began to walk towards the car before he took my hand gently and turned me around. "What?" I said softly with a smile.

"I have something to give you" he said and rooted in his pockets for something. Suddenly a small velvet box dropped out of one of his pockets and he crouched down to pick up and then held it up to me** without** getting up.

I gasped. "Um...Austin...we're...only sixteen...I think marriage is maybe a later thought and I th-" I began to lecture him and he laughed as he got up and handed me the box. "Alls, it's not a ring, well it is but open it" he said and I did as I was told.

Inside the box; were two things; a silver ring with a ruby on top and a silver necklace with a red A charm and a yellow A charm. "Wow..." I breathed and Austin smiled.

"The ring is a promise ring, it's me promising to stay faithful to you no matter what" he informed and took the ring from the box and gently slid it onto my ring finger and it fit perfectly.

"And the necklace" I asked as he took it out of the box and turned around as he placed it around my neck carefully. "Well that's just to remind you that no matter what, we'll always be Austin and Ally" he said and I heard a click as he clasped it in the back.

"Austin, thank you, I really appreciate it" I said and pulled him into a huge hug. How sweet was he? I was going to miss him so much. I nearly bit a whole through my lip as I bit it, biting back the tears in my eyes.

"You don't need to thank me, having you is thanks enough" he said and leaned in slowly and gave me a kiss on the lips. A long one like the one at the Ball; the kind where your lips moved in perfect sync, the world froze and you felt fireworks. I swear I didn't want it to end; but it had to, because of a stupid voice that was annoying me.

"Um...sorry to ruin this lovefest but Alls we really gotta go!" the voice said and Austin and I pulled away reluctantly. I turned to him and gave him a mini glare. "You couldn't have given me one more minute" I snapped and he and Austin smiled. "Nope" he said and took my hand. I wriggled free; stuck my tongue out at him and hugged Austin again.

"Call me everyday, we have to video chat and maybe we come visit; don't forget to ask your mom to let me be a bridesmaid and make an effort to make friends with Dallas and be good and t-" I rambled before Austin cut me off with a quick kiss. I smiled.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up" I breathed and he smirked. "I know, now go before your brother goes crazy" he said and I looked over to see Adam pacing. I giggled. "Okay, okay" I said and walked over to Adam he grabbed my hand and began to drag me away. "Bye Austin" I called after me. "Bye Ally" he said softly.

* * *

**Yesterday's gone**  
**We gotta keep moving on**  
**I'm so thankful for the moments**  
**So glad I got to know you**  
**The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph**  
**And hold you in my heart forever**  
**I'll always remember you (1)**

I closed my book after I'd scribbled down the lyrics and slipped it into my bag. I placed an elbow on my armrest and my eyes wandered out the window to the serene country rood that I'd been on when coming here. I watched as the magnificent academy disappeared from view and all that was left to see was road.

I thought to about a month and a few weeks ago when I'd first come down this road. I thought about how I'd wanted to hate the academy and everything and everybody in it.

But I didn't.

I loved it and I couldn't wait to go back again. I guess it was true that when plans change; people changed and Allyson Dawson changed for the better.

I had courage, friends, happiness and a family. Everything I could've ever want was right here in this beautiful town of Miami. I couldn't actually believe I didn't want to come. I smiled happily as the cool breeze brushed my face and made loose strands of my hair blow gently.

"Hey Alls, I wanna turn on the air conditioner, window up" my dad informed me and I nodded and pulled up my window. I leaned my back on the door and was about to grab my iPod when my phone beeped.

I furrowed my eyebrows and rooted around in my bag and pulled it out and saw a text message. From Austin.

**'Hey babe, did I forget to mention that I love you?"**

It read and I giggled and wrote back: **'I love you too '.**

And I really did. Austin was one of the reasons that I loved being in Miami so much. Fate may have been against us at times but it knew we belonged together. We had our highs and lows like all couples do, that was just us.

But I know the best things happen:** When We Collide.**

**THE END**

* * *

**(1)** I'll Always Remember You by Miley Cyrus

ALRIGHTIE. The story is **officially** over and I do **not** think that I will be doing an epilogue as I really want to work and focus on Rapunzel now. I want to thank you guys so much for your support, reviews and comments. They've meant the **world** to me!

Wanna make a shout out to: **queenc1, kiki4love, SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, rocker729, Pink freckle, Reflections of Twilight, HG Just Because, Awesomesauce325 & tigerab1997! There;s lots more awesome others but I'm too lazy to type! **Love you guys, you really rock!

**Thank You So Much Again! Hope You Enjoyed Reading When We Collide!**

**Steph XO**


	33. Author's Note Please Read!

**Hey Guys!**

**So I was reading over your reviews and I've been INSPIRED to make a sequel to this story called: Wherever I Go.**

**BUT I will not be writing it at the moment and probably not until I finish my other fanfiction Rapunzel (which will have two sequels called Snow White & Cinderella [message me for info on it] ). **

**If you want to know the sort of PLOT for the sequel for this then message me and I'll give you a brief description. I will probably started writing this in the later months of the year (Late October, November, December) but please tell me if you think this is a good idea.**

**May the force of Auslly and One Direction always be with you,**

**Steph XO**


	34. Important Announcement, Please Read!

**Hey Auslly-gators!**

It's Steph here, and yes I know it's been a while since you've seen me on fan-fiction and I'm very sorry about that. I have lacked so much motivation to write, but luckily I'm out of my funk now and I'm ready to write again! I want to ease myself in slowly and I'm deciding to write that much promised sequel to When We Collide which is called: **Wherever I Go**. I plan to have the first chapter up this week and from the response (review wise) I get from it, I'll decide how frequently I update.

Concerning Rapunzel, I have sooo many ideas about it and I know how I want it to end but the parts in the middle are what is confusing, so if any of you have ideas OR want to collaborate with me OR want to **adopt the story,** please message me about that **ASAP**, cause I really need to know.

So yeah, I just decided to inform you guys and (cue fangirl scream here), did you see the spoilers from the upcoming A&A episodes, in the words of Megan, I am freeaaking!

Anyways, stay Auslly people,

**Steph XO.**


End file.
